TEEN WOLF TWINS V (AFTER STORY)
by Buddy0412
Summary: Skye had learnt to live with the fact that Derek was no longer apart of her life and had gone on for the last year without him while battling Chimera's, Dread Doctors and The Wild Hunt but now that he was back, will she let him back in and live and long and happy life by his side or will life mess everything up once again (Fifth Story in Teen Wolf Twins saga)
1. Chapter One - DEREK!

**A/N: Here it is the first chapter of my After Story featuring Derek and Skye's lives together after Teen Wolf, please enjoy and don't forget to leave lots of comments  
This chapter will have two POV's: Skye's & Derek's and starts off just after my last story first then is set a year later during the last episode of Season 6**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

 _Derek and I were laying back watching the stars at the lookout and I was completely happy, I turned and smiled at him but his expession didn't match my own then he stood and started walking off into the trees away from me, I got up and tried to follow him but nothing I did stopped him and he kept getting further away from me no matter how many steps I took towards him_

 _"Derek please, don't leave, STOP!" I yelled after him_

 _"_ _Skye, hey wake up" I heard Scott say and woke up to him touching my shoulder, I broke down in sobs and clutched my chest which still hurt from the absence of Derek_

 _It has been three weeks since Derek left and it didn't seem to be getting any easier, if it wasn't the ache in my heart that felt like somebody had punched a hole right through my chest it was the never ending swarm of nightmares that wouldn't go away_

 _The dream was always the same, Derek and I would be kissing, in the middle of sex or just enjoying a nice time when he'd just disappear or turn and walk away leaving me screaming after him, I would even wake up screaming and clutching my chest not able to breathe and Scott or my mom would run in and comfort me but it never made it any better, I was a mess and I knew it but I wasn't going to call Derek he deserved to have a new life without the drama of me_

 _"_ _I'm sorry" I apologised to Scott because I know he hasn't gotten a descent night's sleep either since we got back from Mexico but it wasn't his fault it was mine for waking him up every time I screamed myself awake_

 _"_ _It's okay Skye, you know it doesn't bother me" he squeezed my shoulder and smiled at me but I didn't smile back because I had no reason to smile, the light in my eyes was gone and it wasn't ever coming back, Scott sighed and looked down "I know how you feel Skye, believe me I do but you have to let us help you" I didn't reply except turned and grabbed Derek's shirt that was under my pillow, it was the only thing I had left but it didn't even smell like him anymore_

 _"_ _I can't Scott and you have no idea what I'm feeling" I finally said when I knew he wasn't going to leave_

 _"_ _After Allison-"_

 _"_ _Allison died, Derek is still alive and chose to leave me, it isn't the same thing Scott" I snapped but instantly regreted it as I looked into his eyes and knew that was hurtful "Sorry" I turned back away from him "I'm fine Scott, I just want to be left alone" he hesitated for a minute before he stood and left the room_

 _I laid completely still hugging Derek's shirt to my chest as I didn't dare sleep any more tonight since I was just going to be plagued by the same dreams over and over so I grabbed my phone but it was a mistake because as soon as I turned it on Derek's happy smiling face was taunting me, I haven't had the heart to change my screen-saver but it only made the ache in my heart worsen_

 _"_ _Skye" I looked up and saw Scott again looking like he hadn't even gone back to sleep yet, he sighed then walked over to my bed and got in then rubbed my back as I started to cry from just seeing his face, Scott took the phone from me and dropped it back on my bedside table then took me into his arms and let me cry again_

 _Over the months that past, I was still plagued by nightmares but they became less frequent as Scott helped me through my four stages of heartbreak, he was right by my side as I cried through my depression, let me vent to him through my anger, dealed with my sudden denial and then sat with me as I finally let myself accept that Derek was gone and wasn't coming back_

Now a year later I was finally in better condition, well as better as I could be, it still hurt every time I thought or dreamed about Derek but it was okay, the pain is what keeps me sane these days because it reminds me that Derek Hale did exist and what we had was the absolute real thing even if our paths took us in different directions, he was still the love of my life even if we were apart

I knew eventually I might have to move on but knew it wasn't going to be anytime soon especially since as usual we were in the middle of a crisis and were being hunted down by an absolute crazy person who didn't care if we we're innocent and was using the town and a monster to help hunt us down and kill us

We had only just finished high school except for Liam, Corey and Mason and we had battled Chimera's, Dread Doctors and the Wild Hunt all before graduating but had accidently released something called an ANUK-ITE when we got back Stiles who had been taken by the Ghost Riders and then defeated the Nazi Alpha Garret Douglas who had pretended to be a teacher at the school then Monroe showed up and began hunting supernaturals in Beacon Hills with the help of Gerard Argent and was once again in a fight for our lives

We found out that the ANUK-ITE could kill us just by looking it in the eye so we managed to convince Deucalion to try and teach Scott, Malia and myself how to fight without seeing but then Peter and Lydia turned up saying they were coming and that none of us were going to survive this and not a second later Monroe showed up and shot Deucalion at least a dozen times in the chest then started shooting at us, we quickly ducked behind anything we could find

Malia hid behind a dumpster, Scott and Lydia were behind concrete pillars and Peter and I were behind some bins, I heard Scott yell out for Malia and smiled given the situation but then heard screeching tires and the sound of someone getting hit, I looked up, uncovered my ears and saw it was Stiles who pulled up in the Jeep

"You didn't think you were doing this without me did you" he asked smiling and we all looked at him shocked because we had all agreed not to call him so there was no way he was actually here but he was

"Without us" I heard someone add then saw Derek walk up next to the Jeep smiling, he turned to the hunters and flashed his blue eyes and fangs then started fighting off some of the men, we all began fighting now with the back up and took down almost every last one of them before Monroe ran as usual and then the rest retreated in their cars following her lead

"Can't believe you didn't tell me about any of this, not a word, a single word" Stiles said as Scott went over to a dying Deucalion, I stopped an breathed out slowly catching my breath and let my werewolf features fade away

"We had reasons, really good reasons" Lydia replied as we all walked over to Deucalion

"Gerard…what he fears most" Deucalion stammered "He can't beat you and he knows it" I let some tears fall because no one deserves to die and he was dying, his hand on Scott's fell and I knew then he was gone, I looked around and caught Derek's gaze but quickly looked away I wasn't ready to face him yet, I had dreamed of this moment for a whole year and wasn't entirely sure it wasn't a dream

"It's really started hasn't it" Malia asked

"What's started" Stiles asked

"It's an all-out war" Scott replied looking at me then we all looked at Derek, Scott walked up to him and hugged him as I looked on with a small smile at Scott hugging Derek, I personally didn't know how to react to him being back I mean I haven't seen or talked him for so long, not since he left after we defeated Kate after she took Scott and turned him into a Berserker and Derek evolved into a full wolf like Laura and Talia did

"As much as I enjoy the impromptu family reunion, what are you doing here" Peter asked Derek snapping me back

"I found a pack slaughtered in Brazil, there were two words written in blood on the wall 'Beacon Hills'" we all looked up then at each other

"You came back for Beacon Hills" Scott asked him

"No, I came back for you and Skye" he looked at me but I looked away then radio static sounded from Stiles Jeep it was Gerard

 _"_ _Blood and destruction, dreadful objects so familiar"_ we all walked over to the Jeep and Scott and Stiles got in while we stood around it listening Derek was standing behind me making my body tense at his presence being so close to me _"All pity choked with custom of fell deeds, Caesar's spirit raging for revenge with Ate by his side come hot from hell shall in these confines with monarchs voice-"_ we got static again then he came back _"Do you know the rest Scott" he asked "Do you know you're Shakespeare"_ Derek nodded and Scott held up the mic for him to speak

"Cry 'Havoc' and let slip the dogs of war" Derek replied

 _"_ _War indeed"_ Gerard replied _"Welcome back Derek, you must all be feeling rather nostalgic, are you pleased with your little family reunion I've gathered around you Scott, I'm sure your sister is feeling the nostalgia now that her mate is back" everyone looked at me but I didn't meet anyone's gaze_

"Yeah well why don't you come join us and we can thank you in person" Scott replied angrily

 _"_ _I even have a few visitors for you from London, even someone like Jackson Whitmore couldn't resist coming back to Beacon Hills, say hello Jackson"_ electricity started and we heard screaming, Lydia turned away and we all looked around

 _"_ _Do it again old man, come a little closer I'm going to shove that thing so far up your arse…"_ we heard Jackson say angrily

 _"_ _Lost none of his charm, has he"_ I agreed with that _"You can find him with us at the Armoury Scott, in fact I'm going to tell you where to find all of them, your deputy Hell Hound met some friends of his while responding to a call at Eichen House"_ I growled _"Your father was on his way back from San Francisco with the goal of entering the fight but he didn't get far"_ I felt so much anger rise and knew it was being amplified by everyone around me _"You might want your mother to skip her shift at the hospital tonight"_ I growled low in my throat at the threat _"Liam and his friends are there now optimistic of them but woefully ill-advised, this is how you wage war Scott , a strategic positioning of your army against theirs which is why you will come to me you will try to save as many as you can and you might even save a few but your limited resources will spread thin, ultimately you will fail, the dogs of war Scott they're coming for you"_ we hear static again

Scott called Theo for help with Liam then we all decided to go to the animal clinic and started closing up all the entry points but Derek quickly pulled me aside

"Skye can we talk"

"About what Derek, now isn't the time for this, so just don't" I replied even though all I wanted to do was talk with him but I couldn't, I didn't want to get my hopes up for anything, I stared into his perfect green eyes for a few more seconds then walked into the exam room as Stiles started explaining how he knew to come back to Beacon Hills

"Literary day one of my internship and up comes this slide about this guy they've been chasing in the woods in North Carolina"

"I thought you were in South America" Malia asked Derek

"I was, the bodies of the werewolves I told you about they blamed me" Derek replied

"So I learn that the FBI has corned this feral mass-murdering unsub…" Stiles went on explaining

"I found a group of hunters gathering in a meeting place, I was trying to get information" Derek cut him off clearly annoyed

"Well the FBI found out about it too and they were planning a SWAT assault to take him down, dead or alive and as we all know though with Derek it's preferably dead"

"Preferably" Derek shrugged, I rolled my eyes

"So I convinced them to take me on the field op"

"You convinced the FBI to bring an intern onto an extremely dangerous field operation" Lydia asked him

"I'm surprised he didn't convince them he could lead it" I said with a smile

"I tried, didn't work" Stiles replied making us all stare at him because only Stiles would seriously try that "Anyway long story short I basically you know had to save his life" I pinched my eyebrows together because that didn't sound remotely right in any way

"That's not how it happened" Derek cut in

"Yeah I might have left out a detail but that's the gist of what happened" Stiles said "It was the essential essence of it" I rolled my eyes

"You couldn't walk" Derek argued crossing his arms

"I was limping" Stiles argued back at him

"You couldn't walk and I know that because I was carrying you" I sniggered imagining that

"They shot my toe, you want to see, my toe was caught in the cross fire it was obliterated"

"Okay forget your toe" Lydia replied but Stiles muttered obliterated again under his breath

"Guys it's not just the hunter's we've got another problem" Scott cut in

"It's called the ANUK-ITE" Lydia replied

"It can get in your head, it can make you see things" Scott explained

"What does it look like" Stiles asked

"It used to look like two ordinary people but somehow they merged" Lydia explained "All we know is that it's made from two faces, one human the other supernatural"

"It's a shape shifter just like us but it knows what you're afraid of, what you fear most" Scott said

"And now it can kill you just by looking at you" I added crossing my arms but then looked at Derek's posture and realised he was still doing it and knew it was a habit I had picked up from him so I quickly dropped my arms to my sides and saw Scott looking at me with a knowing look, he must know I would be a little off with Derek back because he had tried to put me back together when Derek left because I was a mess without him

"Okay so you're telling me we gotta go up against this thing blind and face our deepest fear" Stiles asked

"Yeah why what do you fear most" Scott asked

"Blindness" Stiles replied

"Becoming blind" Derek and I asked at the same time, we looked at each other briefly

"Yeah, terrified of it always have been this just seems to be a situation of unfortunate overlap" I rolled my eyes because I really didn't miss Stiles' scarcastic comments one bit

"Lydia, you and Stiles need to find Argent, get to the armoury rescue Jackson" Scott said getting back to the topic most important here

"I don't think we have time to wait for him" Lydia replied "I've gotten through those doors once anyway I can do it again"

"Can we slow it down just for one second, make sure I'm grasping this, so were actually talking about doing this, were gonna do exactly what Gerard wants us to, is that right" Stiles protested

"I think if we stop the AUNK-ITE, we stop it all" Scott replied

"Stopping this thing can stop Gerard and the hunters" Derek asked

"Not all of them are hunters" I replied

"She's right most of them are ordinary people acting out of fear" Lydia added

"Monroe's not going to change but I think we can reach the others, most of them actually" Scott replied

"The ANUK-ITE is causing them to come from a place of fear" I added

"Well fears pretty motivating especially when it leads to anger" Derek replied making me look up at him and our eyes met briefly and I felt an almost sad emotion coming from him, I knew he was speaking from experience since his fear usually causes him to get angry especially after the Hale fire and he used his anger as an anchor

"And I think if we can take out the fear, we can take out the fight in them too, they're afraid of us but they don't have to be they just have to change their minds" Scott said snapping my eyes from Derek's still gorgeous forest green eyes that made my heart feel like it finally started beating again

"Well we have to change their minds" Derek interrupted looking away from me too

"Okay we can face the ANUK-ITE" Malia said "We can try to fight blind, we can try to face our fears but we still need to know how to catch it"

"We'll figure that out we always do" Scott encouraged

"Oh, it's nice to see someone hasn't lost their optimism" Derek replied

"Not yet" Scott and I replied

"I have" Stiles said making us all look up

"We'll buy you time Scott, who knows maybe Jackson has an answer" Lydia cut in

"Maybe Argent will come back with one" Malia added

"You three, you're with me and we need Peter" Scott said looking at Malia, Derek and me, I nodded "Anyone who can help stop this thing or slow it down"

"Where we headed" Malia asked

"The high school" Scott replied and I rolled my eyes it was always the high school

"That's where were gonna fight this thing" Derek asked voicing my thoughts and I'm pretty sure he shared my detest for the high school after hours as it always ended with someone hurt or killed

"No, it'll find us" Scott replied then we left, Lydia and Stiles heading to the armoury to rescue Jackson and they rest of us to the high school, on the way Malia called Peter who was already at the school

 _"_ _Uh two bodies"_ I heard Peter say over the phone as I rode shotgun with Derek driving and believe me it was awkward _"No blood, no wounds"_ I looked back confused as how were they bodies with no wounds

"What do they look like" Malia asked

 _"_ _Statues"_ what the hell, what was this thing Medusa _"Greek"_

"PETER CLOSE YOUR EYES, DO IT, CLOSE THEM NOW" Malia yelled as we all realised that was exactly what this thing could do by looking at it, it turns you into a statue, Peter hung up and we didn't know if he heard what she said so Derek sped up

When we did eventually make it we ran straight inside hoping to get to Peter first but were too late we saw him as a statue in the middle of the hall way, Malia ran up to him then sighed

"He's not dead" she said the walked around him "He can't be" I saw Derek looking down and recognised him concentrating closely

"There's a heartbeat but its faint" he said making me sigh in relief, I wasn't Peter's number one fan and would never trust him but he was still didn't deserve to die not anymore, not when he's helped us trying to redeem himself for Malia, we heard a door clang and heavy footsteps "Were not alone" Derek added stating the obvious as the footsteps were getting louder, we all looked around at each other as Scott stepped closer to Peter and stared at him

"Scott" Malia asked as he continued to stare at Peter's frozen form

"I think I know how to catch it" he said then grabbed his phone and called Stiles who picked up quickly "Are you still at the Armoury"

 _"_ _We are, leaving momentarily though"_ I heard Stiles reply

"There's something I need you to get first" Scott asked him then told him to go to some room explaining where it was and what he needed then hung up, we had to quickly hide as the footsteps were getting louder, so we ran up the stairs closer to us and hid behind the wall as two of Monroe's men ran past

"We can't just hide" Malia protested "Peter's not going to last like that"

"Well neither will we if that thing finds us too" Derek argued with her and it was then I realised he had an arm out in front of me like he was protecting me, I tried not to think too much about it because it was probably just habit and instinct to protect his mate since we're still technically mates and our bond was back now that we were together again but I could feel that it was really dulled because we had spent so much time apart

"We've got to wait for Stiles" Scott cut in looking back at her

"I'm not waiting here" Malia said before taking off so we all followed but Scott stopped her

"Whoa, hey Malia hold on" he said grabbing her arm then looked down the corridor where Monroe was holding a gun and she shot a bullet that hit Scott in the chest just above his heart, I growled baring my fangs as I felt the pain of my twin as he fell back

"Scott" Malia bent down

"Nah I'm okay, I'm okay don't let her go" he argued grunting in pain, Malia got back up and flipped out her claws and fangs then roared and ran after Monroe as Derek helped Scott up and looked at the wound as I stood guard over them

"No you're not okay, its yellow wolfsbane, it's going to kill you"

"What" I exclaimed worriedly at the same time Scott asked it quietly "Can we do anything" I asked Derek but he just picked Scott up and put his arm around his shoulder so I helped and we took Scott into the chemistry room

"Sit down, sit down" Derek said sitting Scott on a metal stool

"Derek, Skye just go, help Malia please"

"Look I'm not worried about her, we got to get rid of this" Derek protested and I could tell he was worried about Scott and knew he wouldn't just leave us, he opened a metal cabinet "And there's only one way to get rid of wolfsbane" he lit a blowtorch

"Oh not again" I muttered remembering when Derek made Scott's tattoo show up, I sighed then grabbed onto Scott's shoulder already knowing I was going to need to hold him down

"You gotta burn it out" Derek added coming back over to us

"What?" Scott asked him

"Okay look you're not going to be able to do much until you heal" Derek replied

"If I'm right, we just need Stiles to get here" Scott protested and I was seriously going to hurt him if he didn't just let Derek do this, Derek lit the blowtorch again so Scott nodded "Okay" I held tightly down on Scott's shoulders already knowing he would need my support and to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt Derek trying to get away from the flame, I was also going to take his pain at the same time, Derek touched the flame to his wound and Scott started screaming as I tried to keep him still and siphoned his pain, he started passing out and it felt like I wasn't far behind him

"Whoa, whoa, okay, okay" Derek said catching Scott as I held onto the table for support "I got you, I got ya, it's alright, it's alright, okay" Derek laid him down as it looked like Scott passed out and I sat down, I must have took way too much from Scott "Skye" Derek asked looking up at me and saw I wasn't much better than Scott, he came up to me and cupped my cheeks "Hey, hey, hey stay awake"

"I'm o…ka–" I passed out before I could say the rest

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

"Skye" I watched Skye's head lull to the side as she passed out, I brushed a loose strand of hair behind her ear but was suddenly hit with fear that racked my entire body, I stood and growled at the unknown feeling of fear then walked out into the hallway trying to find the threat

"Derek is that you" I looked down the hallway letting my eyes fade back to normal at the sound of that voice and saw the shadow approaching, I growled and quickly turned my back "Derek, Derek it's me, it's Jennifer" she wasn't real, I closed my eyes and flipped out my claws then turned ready to try to fight blind to keep this thing away from Scott and Skye "Don't you want to look at me" it was approaching me "Are you going to let them kill me again" I shook my head and growled "Are you going to leave me for dead or are you willing to give me a second chance"

"You're not real" I argued because I knew she wasn't real

"Don't I sound real" it argued as I backed up away from it "Can't you look at me" I took a swipe at it "Derek look at me, open your eyes" I took another swipe at it but it caught my arm

"Derek it's okay I'm here" I heard Skye's voice which made me pause "Open your eyes Derek it's okay, it's me" my claws retracted "Don't you want to be with me again, we can be together again, please just look at me" she lowered my hand down her body slowly, I yanked my hand back because it wouldn't be her "Look at me" she commanded my eyes opened unwillingly and all I saw was glowing purple eyes then felt my whole body freeze up

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I started to come back to consciousness sometime later and the first thing I noticed was Scott and Derek were gone and there were voices nearby so I painfully tried to stand as quietly as I could but I was still weak from taking Scott's pain

 _"_ _We got another one, I don't know if he's dead but he definitely looks vulnerable"_ I heard someone say and I didn't know how but I knew he was talking about Derek and that he was a statue, the voice was just down the hallway but I couldn't stand so I dug my claws into my leg to trigger my healing process but then felt the most painful stab off pain in my eyes that I knew was Scott, something was happening to him and I had to cover the scream from my mouth so I didn't alert anyone to my location

 _"_ _One in the head and one in the heart"_ I heard Monroe say over the static of a walkie-talkie so I mustered all the strength I had and stood fuelled by the urge to protect my mate because they were going to shoot Derek and that was going to be over my dead body

 _"_ _Copy"_ someone replied so I ran out just as it looked like Derek was coming back in an explosion of stone

"Hey Boys" I yelled to give Derek enough time to recover, I quickly ran up and attacked the guy closest to me while Derek turned and took out the other just before they could shoot him, I hit his head into the lockers successfully knocking him out then turned to Derek and sighed at the sight he was okay then ran up to him and jumped into his already open arms wrapping mine tightly around his neck "Don't ever do that to me again" I said and let a few tears fall into the crook of his neck

"Can't promise that" he replied making me shake my head because he never really did understand that I'd be lost without him, I sighed into the crook of his neck but then I remember the pain I had felt earlier making me jump back and looked up at his confused face

"Scott" I grabbed his hand and followed Scott's scent to the library where he was sitting on the stairs with blood all down his face and I knew what he had done straight away, Stiles and Lydia were there too already and leaning over him "Scott what have you done" I asked just as Malia ran in

"Scott" Malia asked him as Stiles moved "He's not healing, Scott what happened to your eyes"

"I had to, I'm sorry" Scott replied shaking his head

"Scott you have to heal" Derek said "If your eyes stay like this much longer the damage is going to remain permanent" I felt him squeeze my hand

"Come on Scott, concentrate" Stiles added

"I'm trying, it's not working, I can't focus" Scott protested

"Hey, hey look at me" Malia exclaimed grabbing his face "Yes you can, just concentrate"

"I can't, I can't, I can't do it"

"Yes you can, Scott please just look at me" Malia argued with him as I felt hot tears sliding down my face, I saw Stiles and Lydia hold hands then Lydia looked at Stiles and I saw something click

"Malia" Lydia said making everyone look at her "Kiss him"

"What" she asked her

"Kiss him" I understood what Lydia was saying, Scott needed to stop thinking about it and just let it happen, it's how I block out my empathy when I don't need it or get too overwhelmed by others feelings

"Do it Malia" I agreed as she looked back at Scott then kissed him still holding onto his face and Scott placed his hand over hers then his eyes finally healed when she leaned back and we all sighed in relief then they kissed again and I looked up at Derek before cupping his cheek and kissed him because I almost lost him and that made every feeling I had pushed down to rush back again

They ran that night, Gerard had put guns in people's hands but a lot less that he thought we actually willing to use them, more people know our secret now but more of them are on our side and they weren't afraid of us anymore, now we have allies who used to be enemies, we have protectors, we have friends willing to fight for us

I had Derek back and although it was anything but the happy reunion I had always dreamed about I couldn't have chosen a better time to have him back even if I was different now but then so was he, we have both changed and grown but definitely not apart since the attraction between us seemed to be even stronger but that doesn't mean we can be together

Monroe was still out there so the rest of us started looking for others like us, others who are being hunted down but haven't had much luck until now, Scott had found another teenager that was being hunted by Monroe so Derek and I were driving to meet up with him and introduce the new kid to the pack and let him decide if he wanted to be a part of the pack and fight with us to stop Monroe

I woke up and looked out the window to see we were still driving, I dreamt of that night again it had been a recurring dream with me, I looked over to see Derek focusing on the road but he smiled at me when I looked at him

"How long was I out" I asked him

"A couple hours, were almost there" I nodded and yawned making him chuckle

"You could have woken me you know"

"You needed the sleep, I know you've only caught a few hours of sleep in the last few days" I looked at him with pinched eyebrows

"I keep dreaming about the night you came back, it's always the same" he nodded and grabbed my hand bringing it up to his lips but I pulled it back on reflex "Sorry" I apologised on instinct

"It's okay" I sighed and looked out the window again, Derek and I still walked on eggshells around each other lately and haven't really talked about us because even though I was thrilled to have him back in my life I was still hurt because he left, in fact I've actually been avoiding him until now and only spent time with him when we were searching for other supernaturals and were thrown together since the rest of them already kept to the significant pairs when we searched

"It's not okay, I just can't Scott deserves to be happy and Malia is your cousin even though she chooses to ignore Peter as her father he still is and that makes us wrong" we just felt weird and I was letting Scott be happy because he had sacrificed so much for me throughout this last year and tried to help me through my heartbreak

"What about your happiness Skyler" Derek replied making me look up because he had used my full name "Were mates and that's not just going to go away, you know that" I did know that considering I felt our bond wanting to be cemented again but I just couldn't

"Just because were mates that doesn't mean we have to be together, Aiden told me once years ago that mates don't always end up together and Scott deserves the happy ending, not me" I heard the steering wheel creak underneath the pressure of his grip "I'm sorry but you couldn't understand" we fell into an awkward silence

We finally made it to the meeting place and pulled up to see Scott standing there with a boy who looked like he was sixteen maybe younger, Stiles pulled up in his Jeep with Lydia and Malia pull up with Liam not a second later

Derek and I got out of the car and stood side by side but I still kept a decent amount of distance between us because one: we hadn't talked since we fell into silence and two: every muscle in my body just wanted to jump into his arms and not let go, I couldn't act on that feeling though because it was wrong and I didn't want to give him mixed signals

"Are they all, uh different?" the kid asked

"Some of them are, some can do things you'd never believe" Scott looked over at Derek and I making me smile "And others might only be human" we all smiled at Stiles as he winked at Scott and the kid "But they make up for it by being really smart or really good in a fight"

"Who are they" the kid asked looking at all of us

"My friends, family" Scott replied and smiled at me "My pack and you can be with us if you want but you're gonna have to fight" he added looking back at the kid

"Against Monroe"

"And everyone who follows her" Scott replied and I knew I was an Alpha too but I was willing to let Scott be the Alpha and follow him, I didn't care about being beneath him I was never one to excel at power and I never wanted it or people following me I wasn't cut out for it but Scott was he has proven that with Liam

"She said she'd find me that she'd hunt me down and kill me, she didn't care how old I was, she said I was a monster" I fought the growl in my throat and felt Derek touch my arm briefly which unwillingly calmed me down

"You're not a monster" Scott replied sighing "You're a werewolf, like me" I saw Scott flash his red eyes and he looked at Liam then nodded his head at us then started walking towards us, we all smiled at him then Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Derek and I followed him as we let the kid decide to follow us and he did deciding to fight with us

* * *

 **A/N: Tell me what you think by reviewing because the more you review the faster i'll be motivated to post more chapters :)**


	2. Chapter Two - I still Love you!

**A/N: This Chapter has Two POV'S: Skye & Scott**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I decided to drive back with Lydia and Stiles because I couldn't face Derek again, when we got back to Beacon Hills they dropped me off at home and I walked up to my bedroom and took a quick shower but stopped at the mirror where I saw my tattoo of the triskele, this was supposed to be a pack symbol because I always thought Derek and I would be together but now it was reminder of the lost chance, I walked out and got changed into pj's then sat on my bed and opened up my bedside getting out the old photo album I kept in there

It was full of photo's I had taken or that had been taken throughout the years, I had pictures of Scott and I when we were kids with just us or with Stiles, then there was the pictures after Scott and I became werewolves, I stopped when I saw a picture I kept close to my heart, it was of me, Erica, Isaac, Boyd and Derek at the abandoned train station, it was the only picture I had gotten Derek to take with us back then so he wasn't exactly smiling but it was still one of my most treasured pictures

"Hey" I heard Scott say making me snap the album closed and wiped my eyes as I had begun to cry

"Hey where's Alec"

"In the spare room, you okay" he sat on my bed

"Yeah don't worry about me" I replied, he sighed and opened up the photo album to the page that had a photo of all of us on it, my arm was wrapped around Derek's waist as his was around my shoulders "Skye why aren't you with Derek, I know how you feel about him and how much it hurts you to be apart"

"I can't Scotty" I replied shutting it again

"That's bull Skye" I looked up shocked "You two are mates and I know you still love him" I pinched my eyebrows "I may not have your empathy abilities but I'm an Alpha too and know the smell of love, plus I'm your twin brother so I know when you're in love" I sighed loudly

"You don't get it Scott"

"Skye you deserve to be happy and that's with Derek has been since day one, I've seen you with him and you two are meant for each other"

"What about you and Malia" I asked him

"What about me and Malia, were talking about you"

"Scott they're cousins which means that only one of us can have one"

"Malia is a Tate" I rolled my eyes

"Come on Scott, I know that but she's still Peter's daughter which means they share the same blood and it would just be weird if we both go out with them, you deserve to be happy I don't, I've been doomed to be alone I always have"

"That's not true Skye, if anyone deserves to be happy it's you, you and Derek are mates I've seen firsthand the bond you two share so if I have to sacrifice being with Malia for you I will because it's what brothers do"

"It's also what sisters do and I am the big sister, you've lost so many people already Scott so I can't let you lose Malia too" he sighed

"Skye I'm not going to argue with you but you need to realise that you and Derek will never be happy apart, you're better together and will never be able to be friends, one night stands aren't you either and I don't want you to keep getting hurt Skyez" he stood up and left me alone, I put the photo album back then climbed into bed and fell into another restless sleep dreaming about that night again but this time it turned out differently

 _We have lost instead of Monroe and I was walking around the school finding the statues of everyone I cared about with bullet holes in their head and hearts_

 _I walked past the library and saw Scott dead with the yellow wolfsbane poisoning showing then stumbled out the doors backwards and ran into something hard, I turned and saw Derek no better than the other statues_

"DEREK!" I yelled shooting upright in bed then breathed in calming myself down before I wolfed out

 _"_ _Skye"_ I heard Scott ask from his room, my yell must have woken him up

"I'm okay just a bad dream" I replied laying back down and looked at my clock to read it was three in the morning, I could hear footsteps come closer to my door and it opened to reveal Scott looking tired like he hadn't slept at all "It was only a dream Scott I'm okay" he nodded then climbed into my bed making me laugh "Are we babies again sneaking into each other's cribs" he laughed remembering our mom telling us that story

"I know you don't want to hear it but you need to talk to Derek, these dreams aren't helping you, I hear you every night tossing and turning and sometimes you scare yourself awake so bad that I hear you crying" I looked up and knew he was right

"You're right" I agreed and he looked surprised I agreed and even more when I jumped up and pulled on jeans and a t-shirt

"You're going right now" I nodded

"Don't tell mom, she's still mad at him for leaving me heartbroken the last time"

"Be safe Skye" I nodded and hugged him when he stood I then ran to the garage and uncovered the Camaro, I haven't laid eyes on or drove this car since Derek left, I didn't even know if it was going to run, I unlocked the car and got in then put the keys in and turned surprising me as it roared to life, I sped out of the garage and drove to Derek's loft

I didn't really know what I was doing but knew Scott was right earlier, Derek and I could never be apart it was our instinct to be together ever since we formed our bond which made us bonded for life and nothing was going to break it, not that I wanted to break it because I still love him and don't want that feeling to go away, I've always said Derek is the love of my life and it was true

I pulled up into the underground parking garage and parked next to his new Camaro then slowly climbed the stairs sampling the smells and sounds to see if there was any life inside and only heard one steady heartbeat so I unsteadily knocked

I heard the lock slide then the door slid open and I was looking at a surprised Derek, with bags under his eyes and he looked exhausted like he hadn't slept either

"I know it's late but I couldn't sleep and I had to talk to you" he moved aside and let me in then closed the door sliding the lock back in place as I stood awkwardly in the middle of the main room

"What did you want to talk about" I looked up at him and in the low light coming from the floor to ceiling window and got a real look at just how tired he was

"Have you slept at all" I asked him, he shook his head making me sigh

"Have you" he asked, I shook my head

"I had the worst dream yet tonight and it woke Scott up who suggested I should talk to you because…cause" I couldn't bring myself to say it so he lead me to the leather couch and sat me down

"Because what" he asked

"We were all back at the high school but we lost and everyone was still a statue with bullet holes in their head and hearts, Scott was in the library dead with yellow wolfsbane poisoning then I saw you, you were a statue and just like the others you had a bullet hole in your head and heart then I woke up screaming your name"

"Skye their just dreams, I get them too"

"What do you dream about" I asked

"Almost exactly the same except instead of seeing me, you die, Monroe shoots you in the head right in front of me and you fall back into my arms and all I can do is watch the light fade from your eyes as you die in my arms and I wake up sweating like crazy almost borderline panic attack"

"Der…" I gasped

"Skyez..." he whispers and cups my cheek "I love you Skye that hasn't changed, you're the only thing in my life that has remained constant since I first returned to Beacon Hills and I can't lose you, you're everything to me, I was so stupid when I left because I've thought of nothing except you this whole year" I felt tears sliding down my face as he wiped some away with his thumbs and I looked at his lips then made a rash decision to kiss him again and he returned it

My hands gripped his shirt eagerly as I leaned in further deepening the kiss and was practically sitting on his lap and it wasn't long until he pulled me there with both hands resting on my waist, I made the first move of taking clothes off by pulling his shirt over his head only breaking the kiss enough to get it off then my shirt soon followed revealing my braless figure, I went to deepen the kiss again but Derek pulled back

"I don't want to do this if you're going to regret it tomorrow" he said cupping my cheeks and lifted my gaze to his eyes "I don't want one night stands with you, you're more to me than that"

"I won't Derek, I love you" he smiled and laid me down against the cool leather and reached his hands down into the waistline of my jeans and slowly pulled them down then kissed his was down my entire body, my back arched off the lounge at every kiss his lips made against my skin and it was making my need for him grow stronger so I quickly cupped his cheek and lifted his face into another kiss, my hands went then fell to his waist and fumbled with the belt buckle and button on his jeans

"Slow down Skye" he said through a deep chuckle and stopped my hands

"Please" I begged "I need you" I was severely frustrated and knew he could tell

"Shh, slow and steady" he replied kissing my lips then bent down and started kissing and nipping my neck surely leaving love bites and hickies, I felt a hand travel across my naked breasts then down my waist and behind my knee where he hooked it around his waist then wrapped his arm around my back and stood up holding me flush against him as he carried me to his bed before placing me down carefully then started pulling down his own jeans so I helped him and got them off faster

He reached underneath his bed into a duffle bag and came back up with a foil packet and quickly moved underneath the covers to put it on then was back on top of me putting my leg back around his waist before finally pushing his entire length in me making me moan in release

"Oh my GOD!" I moaned as his pace quickened and pulled him closer as he continued to kiss my neck "Derek"

When we both found our release our moans and growls of pleasure filled the quiet of the room and we laid side by side recovering and all felt right again, our bond was cemented again and stronger than ever

"I think that was our best yet" I said rolling to my side and propped myself up against his chest smiling

"Really"

"Well our best in a while considering nothing could compare to our crazy hot Alpha sex" he laughed

"That was fun while it lasted" he replied wrapping his arm around my waist and pulled me even closer

"I still can't believe you used to take it easy on me"

"I didn't want to hurt you especially during our first time when you were my fragile little human" I smiled and leaned up kissing him and that lead to more enjoyable things

When I woke up the next morning the first thing I was aware of was the smell of breakfast cooking, I turned over to an empty bed so I sat up clutching the sheet around me to cover up then swung my legs over the side and grabbed a shirt out of the bag next to the bed slipping it on before walking into the kitchen to see Derek at the stove so I leaned against the wall just admiring the view

He was only in briefs and was moving gracefully through the kitchen preparing bacon and eggs, I stared in wonder that he hadn't noticed my presence so I smiled and walked further into the room

"You don't want to spoil me, otherwise I might never leave" I said making him jump, I actually made Derek Hale jump, I laughed as I sat on a stool next to the counter as he recovered quickly and sent me a pretty dashing smile

"Good because I don't ever want you to leave" he plated up and placed a plate full of bacon and eggs in front of me then grabbed out some orange juice pouring two glasses then sat down next to me with a plate of his own "In fact I'm actually thinking about chaining you to my bed" I rolled my eyes laughing as I dug into the breakfast, when we were done he even washed up the plates which I found odd since when I used to stay over here before he left he would just dump them in the sink and let the dishes pile up

"Are you okay" I asked him

"Yeah why" he asked

"Nothing" I got up and went back into the main living area and grabbed my phone seeing a text from Scott asking if I could help with Alec today, he still had trouble with his shifts since he was just a kid "I got to go" I started gathering my clothes and changed as he came out of the kitchen

"Are you coming back here tonight?"

"Is that an invitation to come back" I asked him smirking

"I don't want to pressure you to but yes it is, kind of"

"I'll see how long I'll be, Scott wants my help teaching Alec to control the shift and we all know I'm the best" I joked then kissed his cheek before leaving

When I got home mom was waiting with a very scary look on her face and I knew what it was about before she even spoke

"Mom, I already know what you want to talk about and could really do without the momma bear talk, I'm not letting him off easy with leaving but I am letting him back in because I love him and were mates, it's hard not to"

"You tell that wolf that if ever hurts you again, he'll deal with more than momma bear" I laughed and nodded then went upstairs meeting Scott and Alec in the spare bedroom

"Alec you remember Skye right" Scott said smiling obviously having heard Mom's threat

"Yeah" he replied nervously

"Relax Alec the calmer you are the easier it is to learn control" I touched his arm and sent him a few calming vibes, it must have worked because he looked up at me

"Skye is here to help" Scott said

"How did she do that" he asked Scott

"I'm an empathic werewolf" I replied for Scott

"A what?" he asked me

"It's hard to explain so I'll sum up, I'm a bitten wolf, I was turned by Derek the big guy you met yesterday, he's my mate and no not all werewolves have mates only a few are lucky and since I wasn't born a werewolf when I met my mate I developed an extra psychic ability that allows me to feel and manipulate emotions of those I care about which manifested and intensified after Derek turned me because it was my mate who turned me" I explained as best I could

"So you can manipulate any emotion" I smiled and touched Scott's arm sending a lot of sad thoughts his way and made him cry which made Alec laugh

"Okay Skye stop" I laughed and let my hand drop after returning Scott's emotions to normal then we started training Alec getting him to get control over his claws first but he was having trouble with it "Just kind of let it happen" Scott said flipping his hand down making his claws come out and Alec tried again but with no luck

"This is impossible"

"Alec the best way I found when I was learning was to find a strong emotion that triggers your shift" I replied hoping that might work "Then you just think of something that triggers that emotion and let it happen" I flipped out my claws easily

"What emotion triggers your shift" he asked me

"Protectiveness for my family and pack" I replied smiling at him, he closed his eyes then flipped his hand down and out came his claws "That's great Alec you did it" I exclaimed as Alec opened his eyes and saw his claws, I saw Scott look at me in shock

We kept working with him well past lunch but then called it for the day since we had been at it for a good six hours and he was getting a lot better control over his claws, we walked downstairs to get some food and it was like Derek had ESP because he called me right when we got into the kitchen, I picked up and went back upstairs for a little bit of privacy

"Hey" I answered excitedly

 _"_ _Are you willing to be rescued yet"_ he replied and I could hear the smile

"Maybe, were done for the day, what did you have in mind"

 _"_ _Pick you up in ten minutes, dress nice"_ he hung up leaving me profoundly confused, I shrugged it off then went to my closet and pulled out a short strapless blue dress that fell just above the knees then pulled on some sneaker wedges and applied a little bit of makeup then heard Derek's new Camaro approaching so I grabbed my leather jacket and wallet putting it in a simple clutch bag then ran down

"Going out, I'll be back later" I yelled then ran out the door just as Derek pulled up, I ran up to the car and jumped in "Hey" I gave him a chaste kiss "Where are we going and what are we doing" I asked him making him smile

"It's a surprise" I rolled my eyes because he knew I hated surprises especially ever since finding out my twin brother was bitten and we were thrown into the supernatural world "You look beautiful by the way" I smiled and blushed brushing my hair behind one ear

"You look pretty dashing yourself" I replied giving him a swift once over, he was in dark jeans, black button up shirt and his signature leather jacket that in all the years he has never gotten rid of, whenever he gave it to me he'd retrieve it from my bedroom and I sensed somehow it was important to him

We sat in a comfortable silence as he drove then finally stopped and I realised we were at the town lookout and the lights coming from his car lit up a picnic which made me smile and remember our first official date, I got out and grabbed his outstretched hand

"Aw you really are a closet romantic aren't you" he chuckled under his breath and grabbed my hand leading me over then we sat and he opened a basket

"So long as I'm being a closet romantic" he said making me smile at my own words "We have chicken and salad sandwiches and for desert chocolate covered strawberries" I laughed and kissed him because it was just too hard not to because it was just perfect because it felt just like old times

"Mm I love you" I smiled at him while we were eating the last of the picnic, he smiled then looked into the strawberry container

"Here you have the last one" he replied then held out the last strawberry to my lips, I bit into and sighed because it was so good then Derek ate the rest putting the leaves into the bowl

"I love it just like I did the first time" I replied laying back and looked up into the sky the sun was just setting and it was casting a beautiful orange and purple glow on the horizon "I loved every moment I spent with you, in your arms was best" I added and he pulled me to his side and planted a kiss to my forehead

"I just want to make you happy this time, I was never the picture perfect boyfriend because I had never had this type of relationship before I met you"

"I am happy Derek I was before, I never expected you to be the average stereotypical boyfriend who would bring me flowers and chocolates, I love the relationship we had because it was us" I replied sitting up to look at him "I don't want or expect you to be normal because you're not normal, you never were"

"You deserve normal" he cut in looking up at me

"We were told I was destined to be with you since I was born but that means that you were also destined to be with me since you were born, I didn't understand that then but I do now and I know that being apart from you is a fate worse than death because when you left the last time and stayed away longer I felt as if I was losing myself, I am complete with you and a mess without you" I paused and breathed in "It took me so long to appear normal again so everyone would stop worrying about me after you left but I was never normal I learnt to mask the pain and suffering but it was always there like a darkness around my heart" he sat up and pulled me onto his lap as I started to cry

"I'm so sorry Skyler, I should have never left it was so selfish, I guess I was just so used to only relying on me after the fire that I never fully realised just what I had when I came back after Laura died, I found you and I took you for granted just because it seemed like I could so I'm sorry"

"It's okay" I soothed him

"It's not okay, I failed you"

"Shh" I cupped his cheek and lifted his face up "You didn't fail me, I knew what I sighed up for by falling for you, you have never had it easy with loving and trusting relationships so I understood that I was in for a trying relationship" he sighed

"With Paige I was young and didn't understand love, then with Kate I thought I was in love but wasn't, I only knew love when I met you, I never told you this but the first time you told me you loved me you were asleep and hearing that made my heart feel like it was going to burst out of my chest, it was then I knew that was what love felt like and that I had only felt that for you" he replied

"I did" I asked him then blushed embarrassed when he nodded

"It was right after Peter threatened you when he was the Alpha and I came to tell you goodbye for your protection" I looked at him puzzled because he had left "After I kissed your forehead I climbed out your window but stayed perched on the roof watching over you all night in case Peter came after you, I heard you crying and it was so hard not to climb back in and comfort you but fought against it you had to believe I was gone, you then went to bed and as I sat there listening to you sleep I heard you mutter my name in your sleep then you whispered that you loved me" he explained "It is one of the most treasured nights in my memory"

"Why didn't you ever tell me that" I asked him

"I don't know I guess I knew you'd be embarrassed" I blushed again making him smile and cup my cheek "I love you Skye and now you know just how much I mean it" I smiled not at the words but the feeling that came from him as he said those words

"I always knew Derek, I'm an empath remember" I cupped his cheeks "I love you too, so much" I kissed him and it was by far the best kiss we have ever shared except the first that started it all

* * *

 **Scott's POV**

After everything I've been through, throughout the last few years I finally felt at peace with being a werewolf and everything that comes with it but Skye was the one who deserved to be happy because without her I would have ended it ages ago when I lost hope for a cure and when Allison died she was the one who put me back together

When Derek left, she was devastated and it was like he had been killed, I had tried to help her like she helped me but know I failed she only pretended to get better, I see that now that Derek's back because she's finally herself again not pretending to be herself

She was so dependent on Derek and sometimes that wasn't always a good thing with relationships to be so dependent on someone but it's what made her happy so I know I have to sacrifice my own happiness for her because I'll never have that with Malia because for me that feeling was still for Allison she was my first love and Derek was Skye's, if I could do one thing for her it is this, she's the better half of both of us

I heard Malia come in and knew that it was now or never, our feelings were still fresh so I hope this won't be as hard as it sounds

"Scott" I looked up to see her looking at me with a frown "You smell terrible" I nodded and patted the bed making her sit down "What is it"

"Malia we can't be together" I spat out before I could talk myself out of doing this because the sooner I did the better

"This is because of your sister isn't it" she asked me so I nodded, she stared at me for what seemed like ages "I understand Scott, you'll never feel for me what you felt for Allison, what Skye feels for Derek or what Stiles feels for Lydia"

"You're great Malia and I wish I could but I can't, my family comes first and Skye needs Derek like she needs to breathe air" she stood up "I'm sorry Malia"

"It's okay Scott, it would have never worked out anyway" she left and I didn't feel like I think I should of, I was upset sure but nothing to like how I felt when Allison was gone

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Derek dropped me off back at home and as I walked in Malia was just walking downstairs

"Hey Malia" I said

"Hey Skye" she seemed upset

"You okay"

"Yeah never better" she left without another word so I walked upstairs to Scott's room and he too seemed upset

"Scotty is everything okay, did I miss something" he looked up

"I broke up with Malia" my mouth hung open

"Why, why would you do that" I asked him but already knew the answer

"You deserve to be with Derek Skye"

"Scott–" I had no words

"You need him he's your first love and your anchor still, when he left and I tried to help you deal with that I know you only pretended to get better Skye, I see it now that he's back you're finally whole again so what kind of brother would I be if I kept you from that" I felt tears fall as I walked up to him and hugged him as tight as I could without breaking his ribs

"You're the best brother in the entire world" I replied because it's all I could say because what he just did for me, I couldn't have done myself I tried to resist Derek when he came back for Scott to be with Malia but failed, he really was the better half of us and I'll never be able to repay him for this

"I love you Skyez"

"Love you too Scotty" I stepped back

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like the story so far, please review any questions you might have about this story :)**


	3. Chapter Three - Cora?

A week passed by quickly, we had been still training Alec and he was a whole of a lot better with his shifting and even remained human last night's full moon, we were still looking for more people being hunted by Monroe but hadn't been successful yet

"Hey Skye" I looked up from my breakfast to see Alec coming downstairs

"Hey Alec" I replied smiling "You nervous" I asked him because he was working with Scott and Deaton at the animal clinic today, it was his first day

"Nah animals love me" I laughed then smiled when I saw Derek walk in

"Just make yourself at home Mr Hale" I joked making Alec turn

"I better go get ready" he said going back upstairs, I raised an eyebrow

"I think that kid doesn't like me" Derek said giving me a chaste kiss before sitting down next to me

"He's shy, he took a couple of days to get used to me when I started helping Scott train him" I replied taking another bite of my captain crunch "You haven't been around the last few days"

"I was in the city" I looked up at him shocked

"You went to the city and didn't tell me"

"I had a lead on a pack of werewolves" I took my bowl to the sink

"You should have told me, I'd have come with you" I replied turning around

"You were better needed here Alec needed you last night in case he couldn't control himself"

"What if Monroe had been there Derek, you could have died we don't go on secret missions alone, we need to know where everyone is" he smiled and tried to grab my waist but I stepped back

"Uh-uh you don't get to weasel your way out of this by distracting me" he stood up and stalked towards me as I backed up but hit the counter and before I could get away he had pinned me to it

"I'm sorry" I glared at him because I knew all his techniques by now

"We stick together Derek please, I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt"

"I know" I nodded and went to move but he kept me pinned and leaned down for a kiss

"No you don't get to kiss me" his lips moved to my neck when I turned my head "I don't want you loving me yet"

"Skye" my head snapped up at Alec's voice and Derek stopped stepping back

"Right you need a ride to the animal clinic" I grabbed my keys "I'll be back soon help yourself to anything you want" I kissed Derek chastely then drove Alec to the animal clinic and walked him in because I wanted to talk to Scott

"Hey Alec, excited" I rolled my eyes at Scott's over enthusiasm, Deaton walked in then started showing Alec around

"Hey Scott, did you know Derek went to the city"

"Yeah we got word of a pack there but he didn't find anyone so it was a bust" he replied

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I needed you to help Alec last night in case he lost control, he trusts you and is calm when you're with him, besides I sent Malia with him, why didn't he tell you" he asked me

"No, he didn't" I stormed out and drove back home but when I got there Stiles and Lydia were here so I sobered up and would yell at Derek more later, I walked in "Hey Lyds, Stiles"

"Hey Skye" he had his head in a book sitting at the coffee table

"What are you doing here?"

"Looking for more clues on pack whereabouts" I nodded and sat down turning on the TV as Derek came downstairs and smiled at me but I gave him the cold shoulder which Stiles noticed and looked between us "Are you two fighting" I shook my head not wanting to answer "Is this because Alec has a crush on you"

"What" Derek and I asked at the same time "Alec doesn't have a crush on me" I added

"Yeah he does" Lydia cut in looking up from the world map we had that was marked with known locations of packs

"He does not" I protested

"Okay" Stiles replied smirking so I slapped his head "Ow hey"

"You know what that was for" I replied but it only made Stiles smirk wider "Why do I bother" I got up angrily and went upstairs, I started cleaning up my room especially my desk which was chaotic but ran across my college acceptance letter from UCLA, I had completely forgotten about college because Monroe surfaced and we got distracted fighting her, I sighed reading over the letter again then sat down in my desk chair because I didn't know if I was going anymore, college just seemed pointless and insignificant

"What's wrong Skye" I jumped at Derek's voice and quickly put a book over the letter

"Nothing" I replied all too quickly, he walked up and quickly pulled the letter from underneath the text book and read over it quickly

"Skye this is great" he said but I plucked the letter from him

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going" his eyes widened

"Skye you got into UCLA on a full scholarship" I sighed "You have to go Skye this is a once in a lifetime chance"

"We all gave up the chance to go to college when Monroe stopped us from going, I'd be too late now"

"Skye listen to me, you need to do this you won't get another chance believe me especially not on a full scholarship" he kneeled in front of me

"Just forget about it Derek" I snapped and put the letter in the bin then went downstairs and helped Stiles try to find locations on any werewolves by checking news reports and old files on Peters laptop that he had at the Hale house with all the information they had recovered from the fire

Derek had left not long after he came downstairs and I kind of feel bad for snapping at him when he was only being supportive, I knew that getting a full scholarship to college is a big deal but right now the pack and finding other werewolves who needed our help was more important

"Hey Stiles" I asked making him look up "Are you going back to college"

"I get all my course work sent to me but yeah I was thinking about going next week, Lydia is finally going to MIT and even Scott's heading to UC Davis next semester, why having second thoughts about UCLA"

"Maybe, I just think that Monroe is still a problem so shouldn't we help others she's hunting werewolves all around the world" Lydia looked up

"Skye we can't put our lives on hold forever, we beat her and she won't bother Beacon Hills again it's about time we live our lives, we have all already missed out because of her" she said then stood "Now I'm going to go" she left and I looked at Stiles

"This is about Derek isn't it" he asked me

"I don't know, I guess I've always been hesitant to go I mean I thought your vision was to stay together but were all over the place, I don't want to be apart not when anything can go wrong at any moment" he touched my shoulder making me look up

"Skye you know how I felt at the start of our senior year but like Lydia said we can't keep putting out lives on hold otherwise we'll never get a break, you need to go to UCLA and see if it's what you want you're not leaving Beacon Hills so you can always drop out even though you shouldn't" I sighed and nodded

"You know I never thanked you" I saw his confused look "For saving him, the FBI would have killed him if it wasn't for you and you brought him back" he smiled and nodded then chuckled

"He'll probably kill me for telling you this but he was really excited to see you and the closer we got I swear he was practically jumping out of his seat" I laughed and punched his shoulder "Alright I should go, I have a lot of study to catch up on" I nodded and he left leaving me alone

I went back upstairs and logged onto my computer and finally emailed the college back seeing if the scholarship still stands then looked around my room nervously I couldn't believe it was actually over this time, I guess I'm just so used to one problem after the next so I didn't want to start moving on in life when it might just blow up in my face again

The next morning I had an email back from the university saying that I was late but they were willing to take me on still as long as I kept up the work and proved I still deserved the scholarship, I walked downstairs and saw Mom and Scott sitting eating breakfast

"Hey, I emailed UCLA and my scholarship still stands if I take it" I said sitting down

"That's great Skye" Mom replied hugging me "You kids need to start thinking about yourselves again and actually go this time" she left since she still worked overtime at the hospital

"What's up Skye you don't seem very excited, you never have been even when you got your letter"

"I don't know if college is right for me but I won't know until I try will I"

"You're gonna be fine Skyez, we don't need to play heroes anymore" I smiled "If anything happens we'll be back here in a heartbeat, you're going to go to UCLA and it'll comfort Alec to have you here even if he knows how to resist the moon, I'm heading to UC Davis so he'll need you"

"But you're his Alpha" I replied

"He thinks of you as his Alpha to and you seem to have a connection with him" I nodded reluctantly

I went back upstairs and emailed the university saying I accept and they instructed me I had to be on campus this weekend otherwise the offer goes to someone else, I got dressed then drove over to Derek's to tell him, I slid the door open making the alarm go off but he quickly shut it off and looked at me

"Hi" I muttered walking in

"Hi, what's up" I sat down on his bed as he stood next to the desk

"I emailed UCLA and they are willing to still have me attend this semester but I have to be on campus attending classes this weekend" he stood up straighter

"That's great Skye, you should be proud of yourself"

"I am, I guess" I muttered then looked up with tears in my eyes

"What is it Skye"

"Nothing I guess I just feel like everyone is disappearing, Lydia is going to be at MIT, Stiles is going back to George Washington and Scott's going to be at UC Davis and Malia left this morning to go to Paris, I've lost them" he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to him

"You haven't lost them Skye, they'll be back it's all part of growing up" I nodded then looked up when I heard him sigh

"What"

"I want you to have this" he reached into his pocket and put something into my hand, I opened my palm and saw a key

"A key to you loft" I saw him smile nervously

"How about a key to our loft" I looked up shocked

"What do you mean our loft" I asked him

"I want you to move in with me Skyez"

"You want me to move in, Derek we've only been back together a week" he sighed

"You don't have to decide right now, just think about it please" I nodded and even though it did feel really fast, it felt right and I would love to be able to wake up every morning with him right beside me

"I don't need to because I'd love to move in with you Derek" I smiled as his face lit up, he picked me up quickly and spun me around making me laugh as I clung to his neck

The next couple of days I spent it packing up my room and I was surprised how bare it looked now that my stuff was packed up into boxes, Mom had been a little worried when I told her I was moving in with Derek since she was still hesitant about me being back with him but when I promised I'd visit often and that I was only moving twenty minutes away she came around to the idea, I heard a knock and looked up to see Scott leaning on my doorframe he was leaving today

"I'm heading out Skye, promise me you'll actually go" I smiled

"I'm going Scott, Derek will make sure I attend every class believe me" I replied as we walked downstairs and I saw the Jeep was packed up again "Stiles is still letting you keep the Jeep"

"Yeah he's back at George Washington and Lydia's at MIT" Stiles and Lydia left yesterday, I nodded and sighed as he lifted his last bag in the back then turned to me

"I'm going to miss you Scotty, it's gonna be weird not being together"

"I know but it's not like its forever, it's only four years and I'll be home every holiday and I'm only five hours away for you to visit" I hugged him then watched him leave, I went back upstairs and packed up the last of my things especially my photo album but jumped ten foot when I turned around and saw Derek

"You're such an arse Derek Hale" I had dropped the photo album when I jumped and it fell open to the last page, he laughed and picked it up putting it in my last box

"Glad to see you're happy to see me" I sighed sitting on my bed and played with my duvet

"I'm always happy to see you, I'm just on edge"

"Skye most people are happy about college and moving in with their boyfriends"

"I am, I've just never been good with change especially since finding out the world is a much more mysterious place than any of us could have realised"

"Not all change is bad" I nodded and we finished packing up the rest of my stuff which took us most of the afternoon because I decided to sort through my closet at the same time, I zipped up the final suitcase then collapsed back against my bed

"You ready" I nodded then sighed and stood up then looked around my room "Skye if you don't want to do this"

"No it's okay, I'm okay" I grabbed his hand and he lifted my last suitcase then he put it in my car just as Mom turned up

"You heading out" I nodded with tears blurring my vision then pulled her into a hug that I was sure was a little harsh "Skye you're not going around the world" I laughed stepping back from the hug "You take care of my daughter Derek" Mom warned

"I promise Melissa, I won't leave her side until she orders me away and maybe not even then" I laughed as my Mom smiled at his answer then got in my car and drove behind Derek's Camaro which was also filled with boxes and suitcases

When we got to the loft we unloaded all my boxes and smiled when Derek put the final box down next to the bed there was over five suitcases and twenty boxes

"I never knew anyone could have this much stuff" I rolled my eyes

"You're not a girl who has the Lydia Martin as a best friend" he nodded as I unzipped the biggest suitcase but stopped when I felt arms wrap around my waist

"Before we do that" I smiled as his lips started to torture my neck

"Der…ek" I moaned leaning my head back against his shoulder and felt his smile as he nipped my earlobe "I should really unpack and get some sleep I have a 9am class" even as I said it I heard my own uncertainty

"You can go back to it anytime you want just say so"

"I just did" I replied raising my hands behind his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck as his hands gripped my waist tighter

"You might say so but you're body tells me differently" I smirked and quickly turned pushing his jacket off watching his annoying smirk light up his face as he lifted me up and laid me down on his desk

"Oh and you know my body that well" I goaded smiling up at him as he started unbuttoning my flannelette shirt to reveal my black lace bra

"I know you're every curve" he traced his hand down my now naked side, hip then my leg stopping at the back of my knee "Every freckle, scar" I moaned and let my head fall back against the table as he seduced me then sat up fast and went for his belt buckle quickly undoing it and his pants "There's my girl"

"Just shut up and kiss me" he cupped my cheek and brought my lips to his, soon the rest of our clothes were removed and he was inside me "OH MY GOD" I yelled into the loft because sex with Derek was never not amazing

We were lying still completely naked on the table, everything that was on it was now all over the floor, I leaned up on my elbow and looked at his gorgeous face, his eyes were closed, his breathing heavy and a small smile played on his lips, I leaned in for a kiss but the metal door sliding open cut me short and Derek shot up ready for a fight as I tried to quickly cover my body from the intruder

"Well looks like I arrived at the right moment" I heard the smartass comment from Peter as I quickly pulled on Derek's shirt since it was the first I found "Nice to see you two playing house again" I glared at Peter and felt my anger and Derek's start triggering my shift but I calmed down "Are we taking the next step" he asked us as he looked over the many boxes

"What do you want Peter" Derek asked pulling on his pants

"I came to see you, catch up" I glared at him "I can't just stop by and see my only nephew"

"No because with you there's always a catch, who have you pissed off and need help with" I replied glaring as I to pulled on pants

"Always a pleasure to see you Skyler and that smart mouth of yours" I heard Derek growl and bare his fangs making Peter hold up his hands in surrender "Relax I wouldn't even touch her"

"As if you could" I spat back and let my red eyes show

"You might be an Alpha Skyler but you're not all powerful"

"Oh really, remember the last time you went up against an Alpha, who won Peter" I could feel his anger rise as I smirked at him

"But you're no True Alpha Skyler" I glared at him and felt my claws extend but Derek was quick to pull me out of the rising werewolf state

"Skye hey calm down, it's not worth it"

"He started it" he smiled at my reply, I sighed calming down "I'm going to go study upstairs" I grabbed the box with my text books then went upstairs leaving them to talk and do whatever Peter wanted

I stayed upstairs studying most of the night and as long as I heard Peter downstairs I refused to be down there but I got hungry so I reluctantly went downstairs and grabbed a banana but noticed Peter wasn't around and Derek was at the table flicking through some book so I stepped forward and noticed it was my photo album

"What are you doing with that" I asked rubbing his shoulder

"I was unpacking for you but this fell open" he replied without looking up and I knew why, he was looking at the picture of us with Erica, Boyd and Isaac

"Hey you don't still blame yourself for them do you?"

"Maybe" he replied flipping to the next page

"Derek their deaths weren't your fault"

"They wouldn't have died if I hadn't been stupid with power" I sighed and grabbed the album off him then moved to stand in front of him

"Derek you gave them what they wanted, Erica and Boyd were glad to have lived and died protecting each other and their pack" I rubbed his shoulders "Erica was ready to give up her entire life before she met you, she told me she was close to suicide once and that you gave her everything she had ever hoped for with the bite"

"They still didn't deserve to die they both should have lived long lives, they died because they were connected to me"

"Derek look at me" his gaze met mine "You can't blame yourself they didn't die because of you or because they knew you"

"Skye you know everyone around me has died, anyone I get close to just seems to disappear" he pulled me closer and hugged me

"I won't Derek, I know that's what you're really afraid of and trust me that if we could talk to Erica and Boyd they would tell you they don't blame you so you really need to let go of your own grief" I hugged him tighter "And as for Isaac I'm sure wherever he is, he's happy"

We finished unpacking then went to bed, I was having a really restless night and couldn't get to sleep because I was nervous about classes tomorrow, I looked over at Derek who was sleeping peacefully beside me with his arm wrapped around my waist, I sighed and carefully moved his arm so that I wouldn't wake him then grabbed a button up shirt to cover up and went out on the balcony and looked out across downtown Beacon Hills

I leaned against the banister and pulled my hair into ponytail, I don't know why I was so indifferent about going to college, I wasn't leaving I was still in Beacon Hills and living with Derek which was all I ever wanted, when I was younger all I could think about was growing up and going to college to become a vet but everything changed

We got thrown into the supernatural world, I met Derek and fell in love with him so hard and fast, got turned into a werewolf myself and now being normal and doing normal human things just wasn't want I wanted anymore it just seemed so unimportant especially because Monroe was still out there and killing innocent supernatural creatures

 _"_ _Skye?"_ I heard from inside and looked at Derek in bed, he was still asleep but was tossing and turning and gripping the sheets hard so I ran in and sat beside him

"Derek, hey I'm here" I soothed quietly but he wasn't waking up

"No, not again SKYLER!" I had never known or seen Derek have nightmares

"Derek wake up" I touched his face, his eyes shot open revealing his cold steel blue werewolf eyes and grabbed my wrist tightly then flipped me underneath him, his complete werewolf face was snarling at me "Derek it's…mm…me" I said strained when his claws started closing around my neck, he wasn't backing down so I made my eyes glow red and let out a howl that made him jump off me immediately

"Sk…Skye" I rubbed my sore neck and noticed some blood on my hands

"Derek" I looked at him, he had sweat all down the front of his shirt and was breathing heavily still trying to control himself

"What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare" I replied standing up

"I hurt you" he touched my neck and tilted my head to see it better

"It's okay barely a scratch, are you okay" he looked down and I felt shame wash over him "Der look at me, I'm okay are you?" he sighed and leaned back against the large wooden desk

"No, I hurt you"

"I meant the nightmare Derek, what happened" I walked over and touched his arm "Tell me please" he sighed and refused to look at me so I grabbed his chin and made him look at me

"It was the fire" I nodded "Only instead of just my family trapped inside it was you as well and I couldn't do anything to save you, I haven't had a nightmare in so long not since we started sleeping in the same bed again"

"Derek nothing like that will ever happen to me, I've told you that more times than I could count, I am always going to be here and won't be dying any time soon" I replied but his expression didn't change and was avoiding my gaze "I mean it I'm not dying anytime soon and neither are you, because neither of us will ever let that happen" he nodded so I pulled him back to bed and forced him to lie down "Go back to sleep I'm not going anywhere tonight" he kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around me pulling me to him as tight as he could

The first couple of weeks of classes were strange and so different from high school, I found Biology a lot harder than high school Biology and my Chemistry teacher was so ruthless I found myself actually missing Harris some days

I just got home from a long day at the college since I had multiple classes and three lectures so I was exhausted and all I wanted to do was collapse back into bed and sleep for the next three days but when I opened the sliding door I saw that the whole loft was covered with hanging light bulbs that I remembered from Scott and Kira's first official date ages ago

"Derek" I called as I walked in and looked around, then jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist

"Hey" I turned and smiled up at him

"What is all this, have I missed an anniversary or something" I asked

"Nope just thought I'd spoil you because you need it" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"You're the best you know that" he smirked

"I believe you've told me that a few times" he ran his hand to my neck and started massaging a kink I have had all day, I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch moaning because it felt amazing, I wasn't used to getting massages

"Mm I need this"

"Stressful day" he asked me, I nodded sighing softly

"Yeah I had advanced biology and chem"

"You're taking advanced biology and chemistry" he asked me making me chuckle as he continued his work on my neck

"And calculus along with English literature and AP French"

"Didn't you already do French in high school" I nodded sighing loudly

"Yeah but that's why it's an easy A, I had to take a language class so it wasn't like I was going to do one I didn't know and add more stress" his hands stopped their work on my neck and travelled down my sides which made me open my eyes and saw the hanging lights and remembered "Sorry you had planned a romantic night in and I'm complaining about school" he chuckled

"I don't mind, you need to vent otherwise you get stressed" he grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen where he had prepared dinner which was neatly presented on the table with candles lit

"I have seriously missed an anniversary haven't I" he chuckled as he pulled out the chair for me and then pushed it in when I sat down

"Why do you think you've missed an anniversary?" he asked sitting down across from me

"Because you're not exactly a hearts and flowers type of guy" I saw him smirk

"I don't need an excuse to treat my girlfriend to a dinner and possible movie afterwards" I quirked my eyebrows as he removed the top plate covering a pizza "Think I'm all hearts and flowers now" I rolled my eyes playfully but smiled and enjoyed the meat lovers pizza

"So this night is just you being a gentleman" I asked when he cleaned up and washed the dishes while I dried

"Aren't I always a gentleman?"

"When were alone usually but I know when you have an ulterior motive, what is it" I put the last of the dishes away then turned to him and leaned against the rustic counter

"I might have to go to South America again" I pinched my eye brows together

"Why" I asked carefully

"I haven't got into contact with Cora in over two weeks now" my mouth fell open

"Why haven't you told me before, Derek this could mean–?"

"I know what it could mean that's why I'm worried"

"Let's go" I replied ready to jump on the next flight

"Just me Skye" I glared at him because he couldn't be serious

"Derek I'm not letting you go to South America without me especially if this might be Monroe" he came over and stood in front of me

"Skye you just started college and I don't know how long I will be gone, the pack I left her with is pretty exclusive and can be hard to find, they won't appreciate your presence either"

"Why because I'm an Alpha" he nodded cupping my cheek

"I'll be careful I promise you"

"I don't like this Derek, I can't lose you" I touched his neck

"You won't lose me Skye I promise but if Cora's in danger then she needs me right now, she's the only family I really have left besides you and Peter" I smiled briefly when he called me his family, I sighed and hugged him to me tightly

"You need to be careful" he nodded "I want regular updates and I don't mean every couple of days, you need to call me at least twice a day otherwise I will be on the next flight out and hunting you down if you go one day without contact Derek" he smirked "Don't smirk I'm dead serious"

"I know you are" he brushed his thumb over my cheek "I will call you and promise to be extra careful" I nodded then kissed him

"When are you leaving" I asked him

"Tomorrow, I need to know why she's not answering" I sighed then thought about the fact he used a nice dinner to soften his news even though it didn't work

"Next time you need to tell me something don't use dinner to soften the blow and just tell me" he nodded hanging his head

The next morning I was lucky enough to have no classes so I was able to drop him off at Los Angeles airport, my hand was tightly clasped in his as we walked to the gate he had a huge duffel bag hanging over his shoulder, I sighed and pulled on his hand

"I love you Derek"

"I love you too Skye more than anything and I promise I'll be as careful as I can" I leaned up and kissed him gently, I stepped back and watched him walk up to the gate, give the attendant his ticket then boarded the plane, he looked back at me briefly before disappeared from view


	4. Chapter Four - You need my Help!

I went back home and the loft felt so empty without Derek, I packed my school satchel with my books and pens then drove towards the campus because I had advanced Bio which was a boring class today as it was all theory

After class I walked out but felt a hand on my shoulder stop me and I really had to fight the urge not to spin around and knock the person on their arse, I turned and saw a girl with blonde hair and brown eyes and she kind of reminded me of Erica so I smiled

"Hi, you're Skyler right" I nodded "I'm Abby"

"Hey" I smiled shyly

"There's a party at my place tonight and I thought you should come" I was a little shocked at first because I had never talked to this girl yet she was inviting me to her party when she didn't even know me, my instincts said to refuse as it seemed too good to be true but it sounded fun and I could tell this girl was human

"Sure sounds fun thankyou"

"Put your number in and I'll text you the details" she handed me her phone so I quickly added my number into her contacts then sent a quick text to myself so I had her number since I don't answer unknown numbers

Later that night I rocked up to the address she texted me and found out it was a fraternity house and was full of college students drinking and dancing, I made my way inside dodging drunk kids and walked out the back, I didn't know any of these people

"Skyler" I heard making me turn around and saw Abby "I'm glad you made it"

"I didn't know this was going to be a frat party" I replied smiling

"Would you have come if I did?"

"Probably not" I said making her laugh

"You like to keep to yourself but you don't have to so I thought you could use a friend and a night out" I nodded as she picked up two drinks from the nearby drinks table and tried to hand me one

"Oh I can't drink" I could but it was useless because I couldn't get drunk anymore not unless someone added wolfsbane and I really didn't feel like being poisoned tonight and hallucinate uncontrollably

"Can't or won't, it's a party you should have fun and I think someone has their eyes set on you already" she nodded behind me smiling so I turned my head to see a blue eyed blond guy walking towards us "Have fun" I heard her say as she quickly walked away, he walked up to me and smiled

"Hi, I saw you from across the room and thought we might be into each other and now that I'm here I'm sure" I cocked an eyebrow at him

"The line from The Duff really, you really thought that was going to work" I replied

"Worth a shot" he shrugged "I haven't seen you around before, you a freshman"

"Something wrong with that" I crossed my arm and was sure I was pulling off a Derek Hale scowl

"No, it's about time we got a beautiful girl on campus" I smiled stepping forward and pretended to start flirting back

"Those blue eyes might make normal girls drop their panties to your every whim but not me so if you want to save yourself the embarrassment of me knocking you on your ass I suggest you move onto the next girl because I'm not interested" I stepped back and went to walk away but he grabbed my arm, I spun and twisted his back clearly hurting him then leaned in and whispered in his ear as other students started to stare "When a girl says no, she means no" I kicked his legs out from underneath him and he fell to the ground groaning in pain as I walked away to the corner of the party and just observed and wow I was Derek at Lydia's party Scott's first full moon

"That was pretty hard core for a girl" I sighed loudly as it was another guy, I turned and glared at the brown haired guy

"As I just told him, I'm not interested" he held up his hands

"Neither am I" he dropped his hands and smiled "I have a girlfriend" I felt immediately guilty

"Oh I'm sorry you must think I'm totally one of those egotistical girls who are so full of themselves" he laughed

"Nah, okay maybe a little" he replied but I could tell he was joking which made me laugh with him, he held out his hand "I'm Evan"

"Skye" I shook his hand

"I can't believe a petite girl could knock Jared on his arse like that"

"Friend of yours I'm guessing" I asked him

"No but I agree he needed to be knocked down, he's the number one playboy of UCLA"

I ended up talking with Evan the whole night and it was so nice just talking about normal everyday things and not worrying about werewolf things except for when I was checking my phone as Derek hadn't called me yet

"You expecting a call" Evan asked me making me look up

"No why"

"You keep checking your phone every twenty minutes"

"Oh it's nothing" he kept looking at me so I sighed "My boyfriends out of town visiting family and he hasn't called me yet when he promised"

"I'm sure he's just caught up with other things, nobody would ignore a promise with a beautiful girl like yourself" I smiled and brushed my hair behind my ear nervously

"So where's your girlfriend" I asked him to get off the topic of Derek

"She got into NYU, we see each other on the weekends we don't have class and I drive up there to see her whenever I can"

"That must be hard" I asked because I couldn't imagine being separated from Derek like that

"A little but we make it work, we've been together since our sophomore year of high school" I smiled "What about you and your boyfriend, you said he's out of town does he go to school here"

"Uh no, he's older"

"Oh sorry I just assumed" he stuttered

"It's okay, it's complicated"

"You must have met recently if you just got into college"

"Not exactly we've been together since I was sixteen, it's a lot more complicated and I really can't explain it"

"Oh I get it, he's a dropout" I smiled and nodded nervously, going with that

"Yeah I guess, I never really asked because it's–"

"Complicated" he said cutting me off

"Yeah sorry I know I keep saying that"

"You keep apologising too, are you okay" he asked

"Yeah I'm just really bad at talking to people outside my family" my phone started buzzing in my hand, I looked down at it and saw Derek's name and picture flash "Uh I have to get this"

"Sure" I stood up and walked into a corner and answered the phone

"Hey what happened to calling me as soon as you landed, I've been worried" I said as soon as I picked up

 _"_ _Sorry"_ he replied sighing

"Are you okay, have you found Cora yet?"

 _"_ _Not yet, the pack has moved locations so it's a little harder than I thought"_

"I'm sure you will and if you need my help you know I'll be there as soon as I can"

 _"_ _You need to stay exactly where you are, I'll find them and be home in no time"_ the music got louder so I had to cover my other ear to hear him _"That better not be at our loft"_ l laughed

"No I'm kind of at a frat party right now"

 _"_ _You're kidding right"_

"Nope not all, I'm attempting to make friends and this girl Abby invited me and I didn't know it was a frat party until I got here" he chuckled softly "Don't laugh, it's actually been fun, I kicked this kid to the ground when he wouldn't stop flirting with me" he growled and I knew it was jealously

 _"_ _Did you hurt him"_ I laughed

"Of course I did, nobody gets to flirt with me but you"

 _"_ _Good cause your mine"_ I rolled my eyes

"Live in the twentieth first century babe" we both laughed but then saw Evan staring at me and I realised I was being rude "Hey I got to go, I'm being really rude to Evan right now"

 _"_ _Evan?"_ he growled _"Who the hell is Evan?"_ I could practically taste the jealously

"He's a guy I met after I kicked the other one to the ground and before you go all macho puppy on me he has a girlfriend who he hasn't shut up about and I've told him that I have a boyfriend so don't worry" I could tell he just rolled his eyes "Don't roll your eyes Der-Bear"

 _"_ _I wasn't"_ I laughed at him _"I love you"_

"Love you too and remember please be careful"

 _"_ _I will, miss you already"_

"Miss you too, bye"

 _"_ _Bye"_ he said then hung up, I pocketed my phone then walked back over to Evan

"Sorry that took so long"

"It's okay, you can stop apologising to me, was it your boyfriend" I nodded sighing

"Yeah" I then smiled and we got back to talking about ourselves and by the end of the night it felt like we were good friends, it was around three in the morning when I finally got back to the loft

Two weeks went by and I was really starting to worry about Derek, he called me twice a day as promised and sometimes more but I hated that we were so far apart especially because he hasn't found Cora yet and I was worried that Monroe had gotten to her, I was never that close with her but she was Derek's sister and practically all the family he had left

"Derek I'm coming to help" I said sighing loudly into the phone

 _"_ _No Skye you need to stay in school, you can't afford to miss out on any classes, college is not like high school they don't have an obligation to keep you on as a student"_ I sighed

"Derek the longer this goes on the worst I fear that maybe Monroe has gotten to her and I know she's your sister but I don't want anything to happen to you"

 _"_ _Nothing is going to happen to me Skye but I have to find her"_

"Then let me help" I heard him sigh

 _"_ _If you want to help then try searching for the pack from there"_

"And how do I do that" I asked him

 _"_ _Peter's computer from the Hale house, look up the Alpha's name he might have moved the pack to a known location"_ I sighed

"Okay but if I don't find anything I'm going to be on the next flight out, I don't care about college you're more important"

 _"_ _I think college is more important"_

"How would you know, have you ever been?" I asked him

 _"_ _Yeah for a little while but it wasn't me and I dropped out, you need to remain exactly where you are so that you can get even smarter"_ I rolled my eyes _"Do not roll your eyes at me Skyler"_ I couldn't help the laugh

"We really are made for each other" he laughed

 _"_ _Alright I got to go, if you find anything text me"_

"You know I will, I love you and I miss you especially your hands on my body" I heard him sigh

 _"_ _Don't start something we can't finish Skye"_ I smiled and sighed into the phone _"I love you and I'll talk to you tonight"_

"You better" I replied before hanging up, I had the weekend off so I went over to Stiles place where we kept Peter's computer hidden under a loose floorboard, I knocked on the front door but no one was home so I walked around the back and climbed up into Stiles bedroom and grabbed the laptop before going back to the loft and started my research typing in the Alpha's name Derek had told me

I didn't come up with much except the last known location but I didn't know how old this information is I knew it had to be old since Derek told me this Alpha has been in power for a very long time, I kept searching for anything but couldn't find anything, I sighed then decided to do something very illegal and hacked into the FBI using my Dads clearance code and used facial recognition using an old photo that I had of Cora

I was at it most of the day searching traffic cams and any video footage barely moving from the computer but it was a lot harder than it looked, I heard my phone ring and answered it without looking at the caller ID

"Hello"

 _"_ _Please tell me you didn't hack into FBI data using my clearance"_ my Dad's voice yelled

"I could tell you that but then I'd be lying to you and we have agreed not to anymore" I replied

 _"_ _You have exactly five seconds to tell me what you are doing?"_

"Derek's sister is missing we think it's the hunters and Monroe so I needed the FBI's facial recognition software to help find her" he sighed

 _"_ _Where was her last known location"_ I smiled

"South America"

 _"_ _Could you be more specific?"_ he asked me

"Not really, the pack she runs with moves around a lot to avoid detection by hunters but Derek's been in South America for the last two weeks trying to track her and has crossed Ecuador off the list, he's in Colombia at the moment"

 _"_ _Skyler that's like looking for a needle in a haystack, do you have a name maybe I can cross reference other FBI searching software's"_

"Cora Hale is Derek's sister and the Alpha's name is Diego Santiago" I replied

 _"_ _Alright let me do the detective work and get out of the FBI's system before you get caught"_ I laughed and agreed then hung up but didn't because I got a match on Derek and saw him at a local dinner meeting with some beautiful woman with black hair and brownish skin, I watched them talk, smile and laugh which I had no idea why it made me jealous but it did

I continued to watch them as they ate then finally made a move to leave where I watched them hug and she kissed both his cheeks and I really wish this program had sound because I really wish I knew what they were talking about, they parted ways and instead of watching Derek I followed the woman who looked behind her when Derek was gone and pulled out her phone and was talking to someone which puzzled me so quickly called Derek

"Hey"

 _"_ _Skye have you found something"_

"Not exactly but I hacked into the FBI's facial recognition software so if I find Cora I'll let you know"

 _"_ _You hacked into the FBI"_ he asked me

"Yeah I know it's a crime but it got my Dad on the case too so were gonna find her" he sighed and I realised he distracted me "You're black haired beauty called someone as soon as you were out of sight"

 _"_ _Huh"_ he asked me

"The woman you just had dinner with at Kayo's dinner called someone as soon as you were out of sight, I thought you should know that"

 _"_ _You're tracking me too"_ he looked up at the traffic camera's

"I'm keeping an eye on you there's are difference"

 _"_ _Sure there is"_ he replied and smirked

"Who was she" I asked him and heard him sigh

 _"_ _An informant kind of like Deaton"_

"You mean emissary" I asked him

 _"_ _Yeah for a pack whose territory I'm in, every time I cross paths into another wolf's territory I need to let them know"_ I sighed moving it sit on our bed

"I wish I was with you, it's killing me to be apart like this" I admitted

 _"_ _I know it's killing me too but I really need to find Cora"_

"I know Derek, she's family the only loyal family you have left, I only wish I didn't have my school obligations otherwise I'd be right there helping"

 _"_ _I know and you are helping by just standing by me, I know this can't be easy being apart especially after all the times I've left you"_

"I'm not thinking about that Derek I know you're coming home this time, just hurry up because I miss you like crazy"

 _"_ _I miss you to Skye"_ I sighed and hung up after we talked a little more than I continued my search ignoring my father's warning about using the FBI's program, I wanted Derek back and finding Cora was the best way

As hard as I tried it didn't find anything even as the weeks went by, I kept an eye on Derek as much as I could but was growing more worried since he had been gone six weeks now, today was my last day since we were going on Christmas break which gave me seven days and I was done sitting around maybe I could draw this pack out with my Alpha presence or if Monroe did take them and Cora she'd be interested in me and I could draw her out

I was just walking out of my AP Biology class when Evan ran up to me, I smiled and hugged him, we had become really good friends since that frat party

"You doing anything for Christmas break" he asked me

"Uh going to meet up with my boyfriend" I replied

"You know I don't think this boyfriend of yours really exists" I laughed because I knew he was only kidding we always joked around like this because neither of us had seen each other's partners

"Does your girlfriend exist" he laughed then hugged me again

"Be careful Skye"

"You too" I replied then parted ways and I called Derek on my way home but he didn't answer which was odd since he hasn't missed one of my calls yet, I tried not to let it bother me as I packed then called Derek again but it went straight to voicemail so I decided to leave one

'Derek I've called you twice now and you haven't answered, you know that worries me so please call me back' I decided to check the cameras running Derek's face through facial recognition but came up empty so I called again but again didn't answer so I called Dad

"Dad hey" I said when he answered

 _"_ _Skye what's up you don't sound happy"_

"I haven't gotten a hold of Derek and I've called three times now"

 _"_ _Has he ever missed a call before?"_ he asked me

"Not once since he left and I can't find him on the facial recognition"

 _"_ _Skyler I thought I told you not to use the FBI facial recognition software"_

"I need to use it dad I think something's happened, can you look for him too" he sighed

 _"_ _Skye I'm already looking for Derek's sister, her Alpha and now Derek, I can't do this much longer without clearance, it might be time to file a missing person's report"_ I sighed

"Dad you know why we can't, look I'm heading down to South America"

 _"_ _Skye its Christmas"_

"I know that but Derek's more important right now, Dad I know your relatively new to the supernatural world and my whole relationship with Derek but if anything happens to him I'd never live with myself" I heard him sigh

 _"_ _Okay, you know if you need me just call"_

"I will Dad" I hung up then booked at flight from Los Angeles airport to Bogotá Airport El Dorado in Colombia since that was the last place I knew Derek to be, then finished packing a bag and grabbed the computer so I could continue to track him once in Colombia

Mom dropped me off at the airport once I convinced her I had to do this and promised I'd be back in time for school, she gave me at least four hugs before I finally boarded the plane, I had never been a fan of flying but toughed it out for the seven hour flight

I checked into the nearest hotel then booted up the computer and opened up the software and cross referenced every traffic camera in this city but didn't get a hit on Derek but suddenly got a hit on Cora at an ATM, I quickly grabbed my wallet and phone then went to the ATM and picked up her scent following it south until I lost the scent, I looked around and sucked in a breath of air but was suddenly tackled and I rolled around fighting off my attacker but stopped when she was beneath me

"Cora" I got off and stood up

"Skye what are you doing here" she asked

"Derek's been looking for you for six weeks"

"I know he finally found me a few days ago, my pack and I have been running from this black woman" I sighed loudly

"Monroe, where's Derek" she couldn't meet my eyes "Cora where's Derek" she sighed then reached into her pocket and showed me a picture on her phone, Derek was shirtless and chained to a metal fence with electrical wires taped to his side "I'm going to kill her"

"She asked me to give up the location of my pack for Derek"

"Let me see that photo again" I tried to look at any signs or location as to where he is "It's zoomed in too much but I might be able to track Derek's location the last twenty four hours" she looked at me puzzled "Trust me" I walked back to the hotel and she decided to come with me, I unlocked the door and booted up the laptop again and ran a picture through facial recognition

"How do you know how to do this?"

"I've learnt a lot since you left with Derek" I scanned through the cameras because sometimes the program misses things and if anyone could pick Derek out of a million people it would be me "Wait there, that's her" I scrolled back and sure enough saw Monroe with two of her guards stalking towards someone, I tried to scan the busy crowd in her line of vision but couldn't see anyone who resembled Derek

"When did you get that photo" I asked

"Just after seven this morning" she replied and I looked at the time stamp

"This was time stamped at six am this morning" I scanned further into the video footage and followed Monroe's movements but lost her in a blind spot

"How did she just disappear like that?"

"Monroe has a talent for disappearing and she has people who learn all the blind spots in every city" it was half an hour later when Cora had to leave but she gave me her new number so that when I found Derek I could call her for back up

"I'm serious Skyler don't go by yourself, Derek would kill me if I let anything happen to you"

"I'll call you Cora, trust me I'm not a stupid teenager anymore" she nodded then left

I don't know when I fell asleep but my head shot up from the desk when the computer made an alarm sound, I looked at the clock and saw it was nine in the morning, I quickly looked why it was going off and it was Derek the camera had seen him being dragged into a warehouse, he was definitely hurt and I would have feared he was dead if it wasn't for the fact his werewolf features were clearly visible, I wrote the address down then quickly changed into new clothes

I texted Cora the address then ran all the way there fuelled by the urge to protect Derek, when I got to the warehouse I scoped around the perimeter, I could smell that they were still here and so was Derek

"Skye" I heard someone whisper, I looked over and saw Cora creeping up beside me

"How many" someone else said coming up on my other side, I looked at the man, he was Latino and I could tell exactly who he was since he was giving off the Alpha vibe

"Ten hunters that I can tell since there's eleven heartbeats inside which makes me think it's ten since one has to be Derek" I answered him "You must be Diego"

"And your Skyler the other True Alpha of Beacon Hills" I just nodded then looked back to the warehouse "What's your plan" he asked me

"This is your territory"

"Aye but he's your mate and I know not to stand in-between something like that" I looked at Cora and she smiled shrugging her shoulders

"I was kind of just winging it so far but if Monroe is here she's going to have heavy firepower"

"So a quick and stealthy rescue it is" he replied "I have three wolves in the East, three South-East and two South-West who are on call as soon as we need them"

"Thank you but I'm hoping we won't need them because nobody else needs to get hurt" I looked at Cora as she rolled her eyes "I'm going in first, you follow in because no doubt Monroe will find me if she's here and she'll want to strike a deal for Derek"

"Skye–" Cora went to argue

"I'm not going to make the deal but I'm the distraction while you get in, grab Derek and get out and I'll meet back up with you but if I don't get back within ten minutes get Derek out of here"

"Derek won't leave you behind once he knows you're here"

"That's why you make him, I just need him out of harm's way" I went to walk in but she pulled me back down

"Skyler I didn't have much time to get to know you when I was in Beacon Hills but you are the most important thing in Derek's life so make sure to get out" she pulled me into a hug "You're practically my sister" I looked back at her then nodded and left making my way into the warehouse

I heard voices down the next hallway so I hid and looked down it to see three guards with assault rifles, I sighed then closed my eyes then whistled

"What was that" one of them asked

"It's probably the girl Monroe said would come, Ryan you go"

"Why do I have to" Ryan I'm guessing replied

"She's just a girl"

"No she's an Alpha" I smirked

"Come on Boys are you really scared of a petite, 5'4 girl" I called goading them and heard them finally step forward, as soon as they were close and I saw the tip of their guns I grabbed them and easily disarmed them like Braeden had showed me and Derek so long ago then knocked them out "And you should be" I smirked knocking the last one out with the hilt of the gun

I then grabbed their guns and dropped them in a barrel then continued to track Derek's scent into a room but then realised it was his leather jacket hanging up, I walked up and grabbed it since I knew it was important to him, I tied it around my waist because I wasn't leaving without it

"I knew you'd come" I growled and turned at the sound of her voice

"Aren't you finished with your clean the world plan yet" I glared at Monroe

"Not until every supernatural creature is dead"

"If you think I'm going to stand by and let you hurt innocent people–"

"Innocent people, you and Hale are far from innocent people" I growled and forced the feeling to shift down "I know the meaning behind Derek's eyes"

"He was just a kid" I argued bawling my fist to hide the claws since I could smell the wolfsbane on her and knew it was from the gun in her pocket which meant wolfsbane bullets

"You're kind is evil and I'm doing the world a favour" I growled and couldn't force the werewolf down any longer

"HOW ARE YOU ANY BETTER" I exclaimed and her gun was out in an instant, I held my hands up and sobered up then heard a distant howl from outside the warehouse and smiled because that was the signal they had gotten Derek out

"What" she asked

"You failed again, they rescued Derek and you're never going to hurt him or anyone else ever again"

"You think it was really the Hale siblings I was interested in" my smile faded "I was using Derek's sister to bring you both here but you didn't come so we took Derek to bring you" I growled

"You wanted me, here I am" I went to charge at her but she shot me before I got close and I fell forward

"Yellow wolfsbane" I looked up at her shocked because there wasn't supposed to be any more yellow wolfsbane "Hard to find but not impossible" I crawled forward attempting to get away but growing weak, she walked closer I groaned and kicked her legs out then used my last bit of strength to run out of the warehouse

I coughed and spluttered holding my hand over the wound as I made it to the meeting place and saw Cora and Diego already there with Derek leaning against the SUV that was parked there, I fell to the ground as soon as I was in the clearing

"SKYE!" I heard Derek and Cora yell as they made their way to me and rolled me over

"Woof…bane" I coughed up black blood then looked at Derek and lifted my hand to cup his cheek "You're okay"

"You shouldn't have come" he lifted my shirt to look at the wound then looked up at Cora "It's yellow wolfsbane, we got to get her out of here and fast" he put his arms around my back and underneath my knees lifting me up making me groan in pain

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you like this story so far, please review :)**


	5. Chapter Five - Our First Real Christmas

Diego opened the door for Derek who jumped inside keeping me in his lap as Cora got in beside him then I saw Diego jumped into the driver's side and sped off to somewhere

"You're so stupid Skyler" Derek brushed my hair out of my face

"I thou…ght you…like…ed that ab…out me" I coughed out painfully and saw them cast worried looks at each other

"Diego you got hurry" Cora said looking up at her Alpha, I closed my eyes to conserve my energy

"Hey Skye you stay with me" I heard Derek say and cup my cheek, I moved and he winced making me open my eyes

"You're hurt"

"I'm okay, it's not my wound" I nodded understanding that our bond had hurt him too, when I got shot the wound showed up on him as well

"You felt her get shot" Cora asked grabbing his side making him wince

"It's okay" he argued as the car came to a stop and they got out, I noticed we were in some kind of woods

"This way" Cora and Diego said at the same time as they led us into a secluded part of the woods and into a cabin where multiple other people were in and they all looked at us with interest

"Sara I need the blowtorch she's been poisoned by yellow wolfsbane" Diego called out as Derek laid me down on a cot bed, a girl came back with a blowtorch and handed it to Diego who handed it to Derek

"You're gonna be okay" Derek lit it as Cora lifted my shirt and he touched the flame to my skin, I screamed as two other wolves held me down, when the wolfsbane was all burnt out I looked up at Derek as he dropped the blowtorch on the bed and grabbed my hand and held it up to his lips and it was the last thing I saw before passing out

DEREK'S POV

I saw Skye pass out and sighed then looked around at all the werewolves of Cora's pack staring at us, so I looked at Diego

"Thank you for all your help today"

"Of course Derek, it's the least I could do after all you've done to help us the last few days and I wasn't about to let Cora and your mate storm the Hunter's quarters by themselves" I nodded and looked back down at Skye "She is a feisty one definitely a worthy Alpha" I smiled nodding

"Yes she is, even though she worries me half to death most of the time"

"Alright everyone let's give them space, we don't want her to feel threatened when she wakes up" Diego said shooing the others out of the room leaving me and Cora alone with Skye

"She'll be okay Derek, she's strong" I nodded looking down at Skye and grabbed her hand again holding it tightly "So what are we going to do about Monroe"

"Nothing" I replied which made her look up "I can't lose her or you and Monroe will never stop being a problem we learnt that back in Beacon Hills she can't be stopped she's got to many resources"

"So were supposed to just let her win" she argued

"Were supposed to survive Cora" I snapped angrily

"Surviving isn't living Derek and you know that" she walked away leaving me alone with Skye, I sighed and looked down sitting with Skye until she suddenly woke up with a gasp

SKYE'S POV

I awoke with a loud gasp and sat up feeling a hand grab my shoulder, I looked over at Derek then wrapped my arms around his shoulders and cried into his neck

"Shh, you're okay Skye"

"Thank you, you saved my life again" he brushed my hair down then cupped my cheeks bringing my eyes to meet his as he wiped away the few tears still left on my face

"You're the one who came here to save me"

"I guess we saved each other then" I replied smiling

"Yeah were pretty good at that" he said leaning in and kissed me until someone clearing their throat made us break apart for air, it was Diego with a bottle of water which he handed to me

"Glad to see you awake, how do you feel"

"A little sore still but I'm healing, thank you by the way for helping me get Derek back"

"You're welcome but–"

"I know this is your territory and my presence must be unsettling for you and your pack" I sat up and swung my legs over the side of the cot and took a sip of the water

"That's not it at all" I looked up and so did Derek "We need to know how to defeat this Hunter, she's threatening all of us"

"We can't" Derek cut in before I could reply, I turned my gaze to him confused "We tried back in Beacon Hills but we didn't and only just escaped death" I sighed then looked back up at Diego

"What he says is true but we can find a way I'm sure of it, Monroe has stepped way to far this time and I'm sick of her terrorising supernatural creatures"

"What do you suggest we do" Diego asked me

"I don't know that yet but I'm going to find out because she's got yellow wolfsbane and we don't know how much, we have to believe it's enough if she was willing to use it on me considering she knows it wouldn't work especially after she knew it didn't work on my brother when she shot him with some" I looked up at Derek and saw his chin resting on his clasped hands and I recognised his thinking face "Derek?" his eyes locked on mine but otherwise made no other move

"What did you do to defeat her the first time" Diego asked

"We didn't defeat her per say, in Beacon Hills she was using what was called an ANUK-ITE and it made the whole town fear us and learn about us through that fear but when we defeated that they were no longer scared of us so they weren't on her side and back then she didn't have the weapon power to beat us so she ran but now she has over thousands of loyal followers not relying on the ANUK-ITE'S power to make them fear" I replied

"So there's no way to fight her"

"We don't know" I replied looking at Derek again "My brother was looking for more like us, werewolves who were being hunted by Monroe to join us to fight her but then we couldn't keep putting off our lives and we're all in college trying to be as normal as we can"

"You're going back then, to your town" Diego asked me

"Yes" Derek replied before I even had a chance to say anything "And I have to thank you for everything you've done for Cora but she's coming with us"

"With all due respect Derek but is that what she wants" Derek stood up

"It's what is best, now again thank you Diego but we have to get going" he tried grabbing my hand but I pulled back

"Derek we have to help them and Cora won't just leave her pack especially when their all in danger"

"No offence to them but this isn't our fight Skyler"

"This is our fight Derek, it all started with us so how can you not want to help them" he looked up at Diego who nodded and left obviously understanding we need to talk this out alone "What is it Derek, you have never been one to back down from a fight"

"Skye you could have died tonight, if we hadn't gotten you back here or Diego hadn't had a blowtorch who knows what could have happened"

"Derek you know that would never happen"

"I'm not taking that chance with you again"

"What's gotten into you" he sighed and walked over to the bed sitting down "Talk to me Derek" I sat beside him and touched his arm

"You remember that dream I had of the Hale fire a few months ago" I nodded with pinched eyebrows "That wasn't all, you weren't in the fire like I said, you were shot by Monroe while rescuing me and that just happened so excuse me if I'm terrified"

"Der–"

"I can't lose you Skye" he sighed "I really can't because without you I have nothing and wouldn't want to live, you really are the most important thing in my life" I let my head fall to his shoulder and kissed it

"Nothing will ever happen to me Derek, life would never be that cruel, we were brought together for a reason and we were born to be mates so you need to have faith that nothing will ever happen to me or you" he laid his head on top of mine

"I love you so much Skye"

"I know Derek but we have to do something, this is our fight"

"And you's aren't doing it alone" Cora said stepping into the room "If we stick together we can do anything, were a family and we'll finish this as a family" I nodded

"What about college Skyler" Derek asked

"That's not important Derek, I don't care about college I never did and this is bigger than college" he gave me a look like he wanted to argue, he suddenly looked down and sighed

"Alright we have five days left to deal with Monroe and if we don't all three of us are going back to Beacon Hills, you to get back to college" he said looking at me making me roll my eyes "And you because your right we should be fighting her as a family" he added looking at Cora

"Derek this is my pack I can't just leave them to be slaughtered" Derek growled at her

"Derek be reasonable" I said rubbing his arm just as my phone rang, I pulled it out and inwardly groaned at Scott's picture, I answered "Hey Scott"

 _"_ _What are you doing, why is Dad looking for Derek and Cora"_ he yelled out

"Scott were in a little bit of a problem down here"

 _"_ _That's another thing why are you two in South America"_ I sighed and rubbed my neck

"Derek hadn't heard from Cora in weeks so he came here to look for her but when he did he realised it was Monroe, Scott she's here hunting Cora's pack and now were going to stop her for good this time"

 _"_ _Skye be smart about this, you can't do this by yourself–"_

"I'm not alone, I have Derek, Cora and her pack who all want her gone" I heard Derek quietly sigh

 _"_ _And how do you intend to do that Skye, you can't kill anyone"_ I sighed

"Scott I don't care anymore" Derek and Cora's head snapped up and went to argue but I held up my hand "She's hurt enough people Scott and enough is enough" I hung up before he could argue

"Skye you can't be serious" Cora exclaimed

"If you kill Monroe, this will be your future" he flashed his steel blue eyes

"Monroe is far from innocent so we don't know what it will do to me because I'm not a true Alpha and I don't care not anymore, I never wanted power so I'm not giving up anything" I grabbed his hand and gave him my serious face, Diego came in with two of his wolves and asked what the plan was "We find Monroe and stop her once and for all"

"No kidding but how do we do that" one of his wolves snapped and I seriously had to fight back the Alpha side of me because that rude

"We don't know that yet but we'll find a way Eric" Cora replied

"I might be able to find her, I just need time" I stood up and grabbed Derek's hand "Thank you Alpha" I nodded to Diego "For you hospitality and for saving my life, we'll be Hotel Charlotte if you need to find us" I walked out because I could tell my presence was disturbing them

When we got back to the hotel, I went straight to my computer and logged on and booted up the facial recognition and changed it from looking for Derek and Cora to finding Monroe by using an old picture that was on the school's website when she was the counsellor

Derek and I hadn't talked the whole way here, I could feel he was scared and slightly angry at me so I kept my mouth shut knowing full well he'll talk to me when he's ready, I saw him get up and down like six times before sighing and stood up myself taking my shirt off, his eyes drifted over to me so I smiled

"Fancy a shower" I tried but he scowled and shook his head, I sighed and sat back on the chair putting my head in my hands "Derek you can't be mad at me for wanting to keep you safe"

"I'm not mad" he protested

"You remember your talking to an empath right" I replied standing and stopped him from pacing "Derek you know why we have to do this right"

"Not really, I don't see why we have to do anything" I grabbed both his hands and held them between us

"Monroe will always want us dead and I'm sick of living in fear that one day she'll come back for all of us and who knows what else we'll have in the future" he looked at me confused "Derek just trust that I have a good reason for this" I wasn't ready to completely tell him what kind of future I wanted with him

"I trust you Skye, I always have" I wrapped my arms around his waist hugging him to me and felt him kiss the top of my head then he pulled back and smiled "That offer to shower still valid" I smirked

"Maybe" his smiled grew then suddenly bent down and threw me over his shoulder making me squeal

"HEY, Derek!" I had a nice view but this was highly inappropriate "Put me down now or I swear I will never have sex with you again" he laughed but dropped me just outside the shower

"You wouldn't last a day without my…what do you call it…werewolf sex skills" I blushed and hid my face

"I'm never living that down"

"Never" he agreed lifting my face and kissed me as his hands snaked around my back and unclipped my bra making me laugh as he backed us up into the shower with him fully dressed and me partially dressed

After our shower I continued my search for Monroe but it was proving more difficult than looking for Cora and Derek it was like she literary vanished into thin air, I sighed and rubbed my temples

"Skye you might not find her" Derek replied walking up behind me and started rubbing my shoulders making me sigh and close my eyes leaning back into his touch

"I have to Derek"

"Why do you have to, tomorrows Christmas and you should be in Beacon Hills with your family" he asked sitting down beside me

"Your my family too Derek and Cora's yours and she's in danger"

"I just don't want you to get hurt" I rolled my eyes

"Derek when were together were stronger and neither one of us will let the other get hurt when are you going to get that through your head" I climbed into his lap and wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"What I don't understand is why you're so invested in hunting Monroe down" I looked down because I didn't want to admit anything to him yet, he grabbed my chin and lifted my eyes to meet his "You need to talk to me Skye"

"You need to trust that I have a good reason"

"I trust you Skye but you're not trusting me and I want to know why considering through everything you have trusted me even when you really shouldn't have" I sighed because I could feel just how much this was hurting him

"I'm done fighting Der"

"What do you mean you're done fighting" I sighed

"Derek I have been fighting one supernatural creature after the other ever since Scott got bit and when we graduated all I wanted to do was move on in my life and stop fighting but then Monroe started hunting us and I had to fight again"

"What does this have to do with anything?" I sighed

"It has everything to do with me just wanting this over and done because I'm tired of looking over my shoulder and fearing the next time I have to fight because I want a future where we don't have to fight or fear the dark and the only way we can get this done is to get rid of Monroe"

"Skye I want a future too but I want one with you and I can't shake this feeling that if we go looking for trouble we'll find it, I don't want to tempt fate so please for once listen to me and let's go home" I sighed

"What about Cora's pack are we just going to leave them defenceless?"

"Diego is smart, he has survived a lot of hunters before"

"Monroe's different and you know that" I squeezed his shoulders

"Look we can never know or control the future but I'd rather save ours"

"Cora won't just abandon her pack you know that, you might be her brother but we both know the draw and urge to protect your pack and Alpha is too strong"

"I know why do you think I want you safe, you're not just my mate Skye, you're my Alpha" I smiled and let my eyes flash red which made his flash blue "I'm going to try and get Cora to come with us"

I continued my search for Monroe anyway while Derek went to talk to Cora but didn't get any hits so I was hoping that meant she gave up on hunting Cora and Diego's pack, I packed my bags ready to go home but then reminded myself that tomorrow was Christmas and I never even got Derek anything, this was our first real Christmas together and I hadn't even thought about a gift for him or had a clue on what I could get him since he was the guy that wanted nothing and had all he needed

While I waited I started searching Christmas gifts for your boyfriend but it was mostly jewellery which was not Derek's style he wasn't big on jewellery since I had never seen him wear any, I heard a key in the door so I quickly shut my laptop, I saw Derek and my eyes widened when Cora walked in with him

"You're coming with us" I asked shocked

"Don't sound so surprised Skye"

"I am surprised, what about you pack"

"Diego understands that this is a family obligation and besides who else is going to keep you and Derek from killing each other" I rolled my eyes but laughed

We caught the first flight out back to Los Angeles, I made Cora sit in the window seat because I still wasn't a fan off flying, the plane started its take-off and I grabbed the seat rest making both of them turn to stare at me as even I heard my heart rate accelerate

"Are you scared of flying" Cora asked me

"No" I replied a little too fast and heard my own heart uptick as I lied "I'm not scared okay, just not a fan" Derek grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers

"Calm down and retract the claws" he whispered into my ear making me look down at my hand to see my claws had extended, I closed my eyes and sighed forcing myself to calm down "Skye look at me" I looked up at Derek "Breathe and listen to my heartbeat remember" he laid my hand on his chest right above his heart and I felt it beat underneath my palm, I sighed and focused every one of my senses on him and it calmed me down instantly, the plane finally got up in the air and I kept my hand tightly clasped in Derek's

"How did you fly down here if you're scared of take-off's" Cora asked me

"I closed my eyes and ripped the arm rest to shreds" I replied making her laugh which confused me "What?"

"You're an Alpha Puppy yet you fear flying" I rolled my eyes at the code word we came up with for werewolf and her making fun of me

"Everybody's fears something" I looked at Derek, he smiled and squeezed my hand

When we got back to Beacon Hills, I told them I'd meet them back at the loft later and caught a separate cab going to my mom's place, I walked right in and was pulled into a hug by Scott straight away

"Scott not that I don't like impromptu hugs but why?"

"Well one we haven't seen each other in months and second when I got here to celebrate Christmas as a family Mom and Dad tell me you're gone to South America to look for Derek who went looking for Cora"

"It's a long story but I'm home now and so are they"

"They, whose they"

"Cora came back with me and Derek because he refused to leave without her" I moved into the kitchen and saw Mom who also hugged me, I smiled at Alec and nodded

"So what happened, Monroe?" Scott asked following, I sat at the middle bench and sighed

"We don't know, I tried searching for her but came up empty and Derek wouldn't let me stay and continue searching"

"You actually listened" Alec replied

"Well I kind of got shot"

"What?!" Mom and Scott both yelled

"With yellow wolfsbane, it was no big deal but it made Derek his worrisome self and demanded we come home"

"Yo Scotty" I heard Stiles yell as he made his way inside "Skye you're home"

"I was gone two days not a year geez" I replied as he also pulled me into a hug

"What's up Stiles" Scott asked him

"Oh right I need the Jeep I have to pick Lydia up" I rolled my eyes then told them I should be going back to the loft and got Stiles to drop me off

As I walked up the stairs I heard grunts of pain so I ran up the rest quickly and threw open the loft door ready to fight but stopped when I saw it was just Derek and Cora sparring with each other

"I leave you two for an hour and this is what you do" I walked down the step then motioned for them to attack "Think you two can beat an Alpha" they both smirked and charged at me but I spun out of the way easily and knocked them both on their arses but Derek kicked my legs out from underneath me then quickly got on top pinning my arms beside my head

"You remember who taught you how to fight" I smirked and used all my strength and reversed our positions

"I pride myself on the fact you taught me how to fight" I replied holding my arm against his windpipe

"Looks like you far surpassed my training" I smiled and leaned down to kiss him

"Eww if you two are going to kiss at least let me get out of the room" Cora said quickly

"Could you hurry" Derek replied making me laugh as I rolled off and stood up then held out my hand for him, he grabbed it and I hauled his arse up

"By the way I'm going to need a TV and have no idea how you two survive without one" Derek and I both shrugged "On second though yes I do" she made a disgusted face then went upstairs leaving us alone

"I've been thinking about this whole Monroe thing" I said sitting down at the huge desk

"Skye" he sighed "Let it go"

"Derek you know I can't just let it go" he sighed again then sat on our bed

"What have you been thinking about" I smiled

"Monroe seemed really pissed at the warehouse before she shot me and I think I made her that more angry at us, Scott and the pack for beating her and now that she failed at getting to Cora she might go after others"

"You mean Ethan and Jackson" he asked

"Not just them and besides Jackson can look after himself, I was thinking more along the lines of someone we haven't seen in years" he looked at me confused "We can't know for sure what Gerard told Monroe about us and who we've associated with throughout the years and I guess since hearing that Jackson and Ethan couldn't resist the coming back to help us, I've been scared that something's happened"

"Skye what are you getting at"

"Isaac" I replied rolling my eyes "I think we should hunt him down and just make sure he's okay"

"Neither one of us has heard from him since he left with Argent"

"Exactly and I want to know why"

"You need to worry about school" I rolled my eyes and sat next to him

"I told you I don't really care about school but I can still try and find Isaac while attending school if not I can get Evan to get my work for me" he stood up sighing and crossed the room picking up his leather jacket "Where are you going"

"To get some food" he grabbed his keys "I'll be back shortly" he walked out leaving me utterly confused

"What's up with him" Cora asked coming downstairs "I thought you had a valid point"

"Thankyou" I said throwing up my hands "He's probably pissed because I mentioned Evan"

"Whose Evan" she asked me and waggled her eyebrows making me smile at her, she did have a playful side

"A guy I met at a party while he was in South America looking for you" I replied getting up and opened my laptop and started sending my dad an email telling him he didn't need to look for Cora or Derek anymore but asked him if he could track down Isaac for me

"I can see the displeasure then" she said making me look up

"What" I asked her confused

"You met a guy while he was half way across the country"

"So" I asked

"How would you feel if Derek met someone and became good friends while you weren't there?"

"I wouldn't be jealous, he knows how much I love him, were mates and bonded for life"

"Males don't see that especially born werewolves, their very territorial of the things they love and Derek is no exception especially Derek after everything he's been through" I sighed and let my head fall to the table because she was right and I should have seen it

"I'm so stupid" I mumbled as she went back upstairs and I heard her play music so I sighed and stood up deciding to get something to eat, I went into the kitchen and looked in the fridge but there wasn't much, I really had to do a shop but with booking two flights and staying in the hotel my bank funds were running low "Cora I'm going to the store if Derek comes back tell him I'm okay" I called up the stairs and grabbed my jacket

"I'll come with you, I need proper snacks anyway" I nodded so the both of us went to the closest grocery store and grabbed a cart then started grabbing stuff as I zooned out and just followed her as she grabbed food but then looked down

"We need something else besides frozen pizza" she smiled and reached into the cart then proudly displayed a bag of chips causing me to chuckle as I rolled my eyes

"I meant something healthy, you don't have to have easy meals now" I knew living in her pack she mustn't have had access to proper food

"One of the pizzas has mushrooms and peppers on it, that's healthy enough in my book" she countered as she stopped to look at a display of headphones "And my pack wasn't so bad it was just hard to have nice food"

"I'm sorry I wasn't judging Cora I'm just so used to taking care of people, it's what I do" I replied making her smile

"I know that considering the loft is clean" I laughed nodding

"The loft would be chaotic without me, I do all the laundry because if it was left up to Derek he'd be walking around in the same shirt for weeks" we both laughed at the expense of Derek before she left to grab some more food

"Hey, Skye"

"Hey Stiles…what are you doing here?" I asked him

"Dad wanted me to pick up stuff for tomorrow he's going to attempt to cook a nice dinner again this year" he replied holding up a basket of food, I smiled and laughed

"That's great let's hope it's better than his previous attempts" I laughed thinking about the time, Scott, mom and I went to their place for Christmas dinner one year only to end up eating out since his dad burnt the roast

"Well we can only hope" Stiles replied laughing with me then turned to Cora as she returned with more food "Hey Cora"

"Stiles" she nodded

"Ok well I'll see you" Stiles replied leaving making me smile because of the nervous waves rolling off him, we quickly finished grabbing basic groceries before leaving ourselves

When we got back to the loft, Derek was back and had a pizza box sitting on the table and he was reading a book but he got up quickly tossing it to the table

"Where were you two?"

"Shopping I left a note" I grabbed the note off the alarm box and gave it to him then walked away to put the food away

"You should have told me we needed food, I would have done it" I waved him off and carried the bags into our small kitchen and started putting away the groceries

"It wasn't like I had anything else to do" I mumbled as he started to help without another word because I was still confused about earlier "Derek are you mad at me" I asked and watched him turn to me

"No why would I be mad at you"

"Well you walked out earlier and I can't help but think that it was because I mentioned Evan" I paused looking up at him "I noticed you were also cold when I talked about him over the phone when you were in South America" he didn't reply and somehow I knew I had hit the head on the nail, I moved and stood in front of him and grabbed his hands "Der you know nobody will ever replace you in my life, you are the only one I'll ever love, you have never had to worry about that so don't start now" I wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"Can you blame me" he asked brushing my hair from my forehead behind my ear "You are the most beautiful thing on this planet and any guy would be crazy not to be attracted to you" I rolled my eyes at him

"You hold me as such an angel" he smiled and kissed my forehead

"That's because you are" I playfully rolled my eyes at him

"Oh please, will you two just get married already" we both looked up at the doorway and saw Cora leaning against it smirking

"Why would we when we have everything already" I kissed Derek's cheek then sat at the desk in front of my laptop

I really needed to think about getting Derek something for Christmas tomorrow but I already been trying to find something for weeks now and it was proving to be quite a challenge, it was just hard because I had never brought Derek anything, we weren't exactly a couple who felt the need to show our love with gifts and he wasn't exactly the easiest guy to buy a gift for considering I've never seen him wear jewellery, I smelt Derek approach so I quickly closed my laptop

"Okay what are you up to" he pried the laptop out from my hands and opened it and saw that it was on a jewellery website for men, he looked at me questionably "Any reason you're looking at this" he motioned towards the laptop

"Nope"

"Skye you know I don't expect anything tomorrow, I don't really celebrate Christmas"

"But I do and I want to get you something, I mean I've never even gotten you anything" he moved to stand between me and the table and lifted me to stand between his legs

"That's because I don't need anything" he wrapped his arms around my waist "You are all I need Skye" I rolled my eyes and he gave me a look

"Derek Christmas is supposed to be celebrated and that includes giving gifts to the people they love"

"Were not exactly traditional"

"For once I want to be traditional" he smiled and rubbed my arms

"It's not what we have in life, it's who we have in life that really matters" I couldn't help the smile

"And you call me sappy"

"You being with me and loving me is the greatest gift" I smiled and let my head fall to his chest as we sat there just hugging and it was perfect "I love you Skye" he nuzzled the top of my head

"I love you too Der-Bear" I felt him smile and kiss my head

I woke up the next morning before Derek for once and just enjoyed the sight of him sleeping peacefully beside me, I loved watching him sleep because there was never a frown or glower marking his perfect face and he just seemed so young and carefree when he was asleep

I got up carefully so that not to wake him and pulled on his shirt that we carelessly threw aside last night then tip-toed into the kitchen and started making a breakfast fit for kings which included sunny-side up eggs since that's how Derek likes his eggs for some reason and scrambled eggs because I like mine scrambled, bacon and chocolate-chip pancakes then put it all on a tray and walked back to the bed putting it beside him then started poking his face

"Five more minutes" I smiled and grabbed a piece of bacon and waved it just underneath his nose watching his eyes slowly open then go to take a bite but I pulled it away "Hey" I put it back to his lips and when he went to take his bite again and quickly pulled it away again and ate it myself "You're playful this morning" he sat up and looked at the tray stacked with food "All this for me"

"Most of it" I grabbed a pancake and started eating it seeing Cora walk down the stairs tiredly rubbing her eyes "Food on the stove if you want it" she waved me off letting me know she had heard it and I made a mental note that Cora was not a morning person, we sat quietly and ate most of the food, Cora had gone back upstairs with a plate for herself "I've been thinking more about finding Isaac" he sighed a little too dramatically

"I thought you wanted today to be normal"

"That doesn't mean I don't want to find Isaac, he's pack and part of our family, I hate that it's taken me this long to want to find him"

"You've been preoccupied with other things"

"That's no excuse, Isaac was practically my brother as much as Scott is, he was my responsibility" Derek sighed and looked down

"No he was mine, I was the one who bit him"

"As much as this hurts to say Derek but he was never really your Beta, you might have been the one who bit him I was the one he was always willing to follow, that's why Isaac and I got on the way we did because we were connected in a way I've never understood until I became an Alpha, he was my Beta and is still my Beta so no matter what I'm going to feel responsible for him"

"What if he doesn't want our help, he left with Argent remember and didn't come back" Derek argued just as Cora finally came back downstairs

"Isaac was hurt, he lost a lot of people in one swift go, his dad, Erica and Boyd then Allison, I wouldn't blame him if he never came back" I replied then grabbed his hands "If he doesn't want to come back I won't force him, I just want to know he's okay"

"She has a point Derek" Cora added and I smiled at her, Derek sighed then smiled

"I know she does, she always does" I rolled my eyes at him

"Alright now I have to go over to my Mom's place, do you want to come or is there a Hale tradition you two are going to do" I asked walking into our closet to grab a change of clothes

"Nope, like I said we don't really celebrate Christmas not since we were kids" I heard Derek reply

"Well you're welcome to come, my Mom won't mind" I said before going into the bathroom and showering, I walked out of the bathroom and nearly jumped ten foot when I saw Derek leaning beside the door "I hate you"

"That's hurtful and here I was bearing gifts" he held up a small box that looked like he had wrapped himself

"I thought you said no presents"

"I said I didn't need presents not that I wouldn't get you anything" I rolled my eyes and reached for the box but he held it up, I smiled and leaned up kissing him then he gave me the box, I pulled the lid off and saw the silver triskele necklace on a matching silver chain

"It's beautiful where'd you get it"

"I had it made" he replied taking it out of the box, I turned around and he put it around my neck

"I love it, thank you" I kissed him until we heard Cora clear her throat breaking us apart

We finally got to my Mom's and saw that Stiles, Lydia, Alec, Mason, Liam and Correy were already here and my Dad had turned up at the same time

"Hey Dad"

"Hey kiddo" I hugged him and noticed he had two presents in his hands, he caught me looking and chuckled "Yeah I know you're a little old for presents but I have a lot of Christmas's to make up for" I smiled

"I forgive you Dad" he handed me a pink one as we walked inside, he handed Scott the blue one after they hugged

My dad had gotten me a sketch pad, pencils and paints, I hadn't been into my art since I was eight but my dad didn't know that so I appreciated them anyway and thought that maybe I could get back into it, I had been really good once but after he left I threw out all my stuff and burned my drawings

It was really nice spending time with my family and the pack because it was just so normal and after years of fighting all the crap we have had to face I couldn't have been happier then right now, I was in the kitchen helping Scott clean up from lunch

"Hey Scott have you heard from Isaac at all since he left with Argent"

"No but Argent told me he was okay and he found a pack, why?" I sighed and put the last plate away

"I'm just worrying about him, Monroe went after Cora so we have no idea what and who she knows about since Cora was after Gerard's time and I still can't figure how she found out about her" I sat down on the bench "It's just unnerving I guess that we haven't heard anything from him in a while" Scott sighed then sat next to me

"Skye I know how close you were with Isaac while he was in your pack but I'm sure he's fine"

"We don't know that for sure" I protested just as Derek walked into the kitchen

"Skye you need to relax" he stood in-between my legs "Isaac is quite capable of taking care of himself and if he knows that if he's in trouble then were here" I sighed and looked down but he lifted my chin "I know you're worried but we can't do anything without knowing more, you were hurt the last time we went up against her-"

"You seriously need to let that go, it's not the first time I've been shot and I'm sure it won't be the last" he sighed

"You know how much I worry about you, it's in my nature" I rolled my eyes at him but smiled and went to kiss him but Dad walked in and I quickly jumped down

"I heard you three talking and thought this might come in handy" he handed me a piece of paper and when I looked down I found an email and number

"Is this Isaac's" I asked him, he nodded

"You had me look for him remember" I hugged him

"Thank you Dad"

We hung around the house a little longer and Stiles had even made us watch three Christmas movies before Derek, Cora and I left going back home, Cora went straight upstairs leaving Derek and I alone or I guess somewhat alone

"You know I never pegged you as such a daddy's girl" I looked up at him from the mirror

"I'm not a daddy's girl" I protested as I pulled my hair up into a ponytail getting ready for bed

"Yeah you are" he wrapped his arms around my waist and leaned his head into my neck and took in my scent, I rolled my eyes

"I guess I was growing up but it's different now" I sighed and moved out of his embrace sitting down on our bed "I was there when my Mom kicked our Dad out after he had accidently pushed Scott down the stairs and it scared me because that's something no eight year old should ever see their father do and I was so mad at him for such a long time"

"That's understandable" Derek replied sitting next to me

"I wasn't mad at him for hurting Scott though, I mean I was angry at him for hurting Scott but I think I was more mad at him for leaving when we needed him the most and the fact that he stayed away and the only time we heard from him was a card on our birthday, I guess that's why I never really trusted men until you came along" he rubbed my back when a lone tear fell down my cheek "But now that he's back in our lives permanently I can't help being that eight year old girl who missed the chance to have my dad see me grow up"

"Have you talked to your Dad about this" I shook my head then laid back, he laid down on his elbow next to me

"No because I don't want to make him even guiltier, I can feel his guilt every time he looks at me and Scott and the fact that were all grown up, especially when he first came back and it killed me, it still does" I sighed then turned onto my side and looked up into his eyes "But enough of that, it's Christmas which means were not meant to relive the bad but appreciate the good" I put my arm around his neck "You might not celebrate Christmas but I do and I think Christmas Sex is a great tradition to start" I kissed him and he ended up pulling me on top of him so that I was straddling his waist


	6. Chapter Six - Betrayal

When Christmas break was over and I was back at college I was both bummed but relieved because I got to see Evan again, I had tried to call the number Dad gave me but it rang straight out but kept trying whenever I had spare time in hopes Isaac would answer and I wouldn't have to fight with Derek to let me go to Paris to find him as that was going to be hard

"Hey Skye" I turned at his voice and hugged him

"Hey Evan how was your break"

"Great yours" I smiled

"It was cool just spent time with my family after Derek and I got back from South America" we walked outside and I saw Derek pull up in his Camaro, he had been dropping me off and picking me up as of late because he insisted and any argument from me was futile, he got out and started walking up to us "What did you do?" I asked Evan just now remembering I was talking to him, Derek still had the ability to distract me

"I went to New York to visit my girlfriend then spent time with my Dad before coming back to the campus" I nodded smiling just as Derek reached us and smiled brighter when he kissed my forehead

"Evan this is Derek, Derek Evan" I introduced them and Evan held out his hand but Derek kept his hands in his jacket pockets

"Nice to finally meet you Derek, Skye's told me so much about you" Evan said trying to be polite even after Derek's rudeness which he was going to get it for later

"Skye we should go, Cora wants to look for an apartment and wanted your opinion" I glared up at him but he just started walking back towards the car

"Sorry about him, he's not a people person" I apologised to Evan

"I can see that" he joked and knew Derek would still be listening

"I'll see you around" I hugged him then left getting in the car and Derek sped off with a loud screech "What's wrong with you?" I asked him

"He wants what's mine" Derek replied looking over at me

"What are you talking about?" I growled back at him

"Couldn't you smell the lust on him, he wants you Skye"

"No he doesn't, he has a girlfriend"

"He lied, I heard his heartbeat uptick when he said he visited his girlfriend" he argued adding to my anger

"That's hardly proof"

"If you'd use your senses you'd already know what I'm talking about"

"I don't need to use my senses, I won't spy on his privacy unlike you I'm civilised and don't need to rely on my werewolf senses" he growled at me with his electric blue eyes "Don't even think about it Derek" I flashed my Alpha red eyes making his go away "And by the way I'm not an object you can own, it's romantic when we say were each other's in the middle of sex but not like how you just did, do me a favour and stop being a possessive son of a bitch" he pulled up outside the loft and I quickly got out going upstairs

"Hey Skye" Cora greeted as I walked in but I went straight into the closet and changed into a sports bra and leggings, I needed to run of my steam, I grabbed my sneakers going back into the main area and sat on the bed pulling them on "What did he do?" she asked clearly sensing my anger

"Doesn't matter" I grabbed my IPod arm band and ear buds putting them on "Tell him I'll be back later" I said nodding towards the kitchen where I knew Derek was then run back downstairs and ran around town, I didn't exactly plan on running anywhere but ended up at the college which was a long run but with my werewolf speed and agility it was nothing, I paused at a water fountain and bent down to take a drink when I heard it

 _"_ _Trust me dude I got this girl exactly where I want her"_ it was Evan's voice

 _"_ _What about the boyfriend, didn't you say he was built like a rock"_ someone else replied so I crept around the corner and saw him standing with another guy

 _"_ _He won't be a problem, I can see that there's underlying tension there so it won't be hard to break them up then Skyler will be mine"_ I growled because Derek was right, Evan was a creep how have I not seen this before, I was definitely going to have to come up with a serious apology

 _"_ _What's so special about this girl?"_ his buddy asked

 _"_ _Skye's not like other girls, she's strong, smart and of course beautiful but I sense something about her and believe me she wants me, I dumped Kylie the night of the frat party because I met Skye, after she knocked Jared on his ass I knew she was the girl for me"_ I growled and really had to fight the urge to go over there and kick his ass but turned and ran home

It had started to rain on the way back so by the time I walked into the loft, I was drenched to the bone and freezing because it was so cold, Derek quickly jumped up from the leather lounge and wrapped a blanket around me

"Skye I'm sorry about before I was being a complete jerk and you didn't deserve it, Evan is your friend"

"Don't apologise Derek, I'm the one who should be apologising" I replied with chattering teeth as he led me over to the lounge and sat me down then started rubbing my arms to warm me up, I sighed "You were right, I ran all the way to the college and overheard Evan talking to one of his friends, he dumped his girlfriend the night after the party we met at and he's been playing me this whole time"

"What?" Derek growled, I nodded then looked up

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you, it just felt so good having a friend who wasn't involved with the supernatural, I should have known it was too good to be true, all he wanted was in my pants"

"Skye none of this is your fault, it's okay to want to feel normal especially after everything" I nodded refusing to look up

"But I should have realised sooner, I thought I had learnt my lesson with Ms Blake on trusting so easily" he cupped my cheek and made me look up

"You're still young Skye and this guy manipulated you" I leaned in closer to him and wrapped my arms around his waist

"I don't know why you're so understanding, I thought you'd be mad at me for not trusting you" I asked after a while of silence

"Because I've been where you are remember, I trusted Kate so blindly and got my family killed" I looked up at him

"That wasn't your fault Kate was a psychotic killer"

"Doesn't change the fact that it happened that way and be thankful that wasn't what happened with you and you've found out now rather than later" I nodded sighing loudly "But I am going to say I told you so" I laughed then sat up "And that he won't get away with doing this to you"

"You don't need to hurt him Derek, I have something else in mind believe me" I smirked deviously and felt that I had intrigued him

"You're not going to do what I think you're going to do are you" I rolled my eyes knowing exactly what he was asking

"I'm not that stupid but he does drive a really nice mustang and I think it needs better ventilation" he looked at me confused "You'll find out"

The next day at school, I watched as Evan locked his car then went into the building so I quickly looked around before flipping my index claw out and carved LYING SCUM into the side of his car then smashed in his driver's window before heading to class myself

After my classes I walked out to see Evan expecting his car clearly pissed off, I walked past with a satisfactory smirk on my face and quickly masked it when he turned to me but kept walking because that was phase two I was going to ignore him

"Skye hey" I kept walking pretending I didn't hear him and saw Derek pull up so I got in and smiled when I saw him look over at Evan's car

"That was your big idea" he asked

"Oh trust me I'm just getting started" I clapped my hands together evilly

"You're scary when you do that" I let out a giggle and smiled at him "Just remember we don't need anyone else to find out about the werewolf thing" I rolled my eyes

"Honestly Derek have you no faith in me"

"When you're like this, you can't blame my weary behaviour" I rolled my eyes again as he sped back to the loft

The next day I was walking advanced chemistry class when I heard Evan calling my name but I continued walking until I felt him pull on my arm and turn me around

"Hey where have you been, didn't you hear me call you after classes yesterday"

"Yeah I heard" I spat at him

"What's wrong what did I do"

"I don't know why don't you tell me Evan" he continued to stare at me with a stupid confused look on his face "You know I actually thought you were one of the good guys but you're not" I tried to walk away again but he grabbed my arm again so I spun and twisted his arm behind his back "Don't you dare touch me, don't call me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me, I'm done with you" I pushed him forward then turned on my heel and left heading to my next class

The next year seemed to have flown by which was spent studying for exams attending my classes and finally chose my major which was nursing, Cora moved out into her very own apartment, I was a little sorry to see her go but appreciated having the loft back with just Derek and I since I didn't have to be embarrassed about her hearing us have sex, she had brought a nice one bedroom apartment downtown not too far away from the loft or Peter's place so we would still see each other obviously

I had just come home from a long day at the college, I was already in my second year now and looked up when I slid the door open and saw that Derek had cleaned the loft up and had hung the light bulbs that he used for special occasions and immediately wrapped my brain trying to find a reason but couldn't find any as I walked in

"Derek?" I called

"In the kitchen" he called back so I started walking towards the kitchen after putting my bag down but never expected to see what I was seeing right now, Derek was in a nice white button up shirt, suit jacket and pants kneeling beside the table which was set up like a date but what really caught my eye was the ring box he was holding

"Der…"

"Skyler Anne McCall, I love you, you are my one true love, my happiness, my love, the light in my life, my Mate and because your all that to me you'd make me the happiest guy on the planet right now if you'd do me the honour of agreeing to marry me" I couldn't believe it Derek just asked me to marry him, I smiled and stood stalk still as I stared at him in wonder not believing he had done this for me, for us "I'll need an answer" I snapped out of my trance and launched myself into his arms

"Yes!" I exclaimed "Yes, a thousand times yes Derek Hale" he spun me around before putting me back on my feet then leaned back as I held out my left hand and he put the ring on my finger, it was a beautiful ring with a round diamond sat perfectly in the middle with two sapphire's sitting either side, it was simple but gorgeous "It's beautiful" he smiled as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"You're beautiful" I smiled into his neck and stared at the ring again, I swear this feels like a dream

"When did you decide to purpose" I asked him as we were eating dinner which he had also made and I was definitely surprised, not that Derek made dinner since he cooked most of our food but he actually made a roast which tasted amazing

"I've been thinking about it for a while now but the last few weeks I decided to finally do it, I love you Skyez and want to spend the rest of my life with you" he grabbed my hand which was resting on the table and played with the new ring that graced my finger making me smile as I took a sip of wine "I asked your mom and dad last week" I nearly spat the wine back into the glass, that was another thing that surprised me, Derek had brought wine

"You asked my dad for my hand" he smiled and nodded

"Yeah and he gave me his blessing so did your mom"

"We do live in the twenty first century right, you didn't need to ask my parents' permission to marry me"

"I know I just felt like it was something I needed to do" I guess I understood that, his mother had raised him to be a gentleman and he was when he wanted to be and he also knew my father had missed a lot of key milestones in my life even if it was his own fault

"You are sweet when you want to be" I kissed his cheek

"I wish you could have seen your dads face, at first I thought I was going to have to dodge a bullet but he was only messing with me and actually asked me what had taken me so long" I laughed and rolled my eyes

"Does Scott know" I asked him

"No I thought I'd leave that up to you, I was thinking we could have lunch with Cora tomorrow and tell her then" I nodded and sighed happily as we started cleaning up and got ready for bed after a very satisfactory shower together

The next morning I called Scott ready to tell him before someone found out and told him before I had a chance to, I knew Scott wouldn't be upset or angry but I didn't exactly know how he was going to react either since his thoughts to mine and Derek's relationship in the very beginning wasn't good and yeah I know he's gotten used to us together and even sacrificed his relationship with Malia for me but this was different

 _"_ _Hey Skye"_ he answered making me even more nervous

"Hey Scotty"

 _"_ _What's up you sound nervous, are you okay, has something happened"_

"I guess you could say that" I replied scratching my neck nervously, which is a habit I had picked up from Derek

 _"_ _Is it Monroe, has she come back to Beacon Hills"_

"No, no it's nothing like that, it's good news actually" I replied sighing

 _"_ _What is it Skyez?"_ I smiled at the use of my childhood nickname from him, since it was different when he used it and when Derek used it, for Scott it personal since he created it when we were four, with Derek it was lovingly and he had stolen it from Scott

"Derek and I, were engaged Scotty" I finally managed to get out and it was silent "Scott?"

 _"_ _Wow Skye, that's great"_

"Really?" I asked surprised

 _"_ _Of course, why aren't you happy?"_

"Of course I am, I guess I was just nervous about your reaction since you weren't exactly team Derek when we first started dating"

 _"_ _It's different now then back then, I've seen firsthand just how much you and Derek love each other so of course I'm happy for you two"_

"Thanks Scotty" he laughed

 _"_ _Does mom and dad know?"_

"Yeah, Derek asked their permission" he laughed again

 _"_ _Derek actually asked dad's permission, I wish I could have seen that"_ I laughed

"Yeah me too, since apparently dad wasn't even the least bit surprised Derek was going to purpose"

 _"_ _Nobody really will be, we've all been expecting it for months now"_ my eyes widened a little

"Really was it that obvious" he chuckled again

 _"_ _Apparently to everyone but you"_ I rolled my eyes

"Gee thanks Scottykins"

 _"_ _You're welcome Skyezee"_ I laughed with him _"Hey I got to go but I'll be home soon and we have to celebrate"_

"Of course, I'll talk with you later"

 _"_ _Yeah, bye"_

"Bye" I hung up then let out the huge breathe I didn't even realise I was holding, Derek came back over to the bed with a plate with toast on it so I snatched one since I was starving

"Hey, I offered to make you some" I laughed as I took a bite

"Yeah but it always tastes better when it's yours" I replied getting up and walked into the bathroom to change since we were having lunch with Cora and Peter before heading to my mom's, I was just about done with my hair when I heard my phone ringing "Derek can you get that" I called and heard him answer it

 _"_ _Hello"_

 _"_ _Derek"_ I sighed when I heard Lydia's voice

 _"_ _Lydia, Skye's in the bathroom"_

 _"_ _How could you two not tell me you're engaged, I found out from Stiles who found out from Scott"_ I smiled and laughed, I turned the curler off and walked out holding my hand out of the phone which Derek happily gave up

"We only just got engaged last night Lyds and we were a bit preoccupied celebrating to ourselves"

 _"_ _Skye I love you but don't tell me things like that"_ I laughed and rolled my eyes at her

"You asked for it and anyway I was going to call you as soon as we were done with lunch with Cora and Peter"

 _"_ _Sounds fun for you"_

"Lunch with Cora yes, lunch with Peter not so much" she laughed

 _"_ _Alright got to go but as soon as I'm in Beacon Hills were going to celebrate and start planning the wedding"_ I rolled my eyes

"Sure Lyds"

 _"_ _Don't give me sass, there is a lot to do"_

"Lyds we haven't even thought about setting a date yet so don't put on your party planning shoes just yet"

 _"_ _You'll thank me when there is no time left and you'll be left walking down the aisle in your birthday suit"_ I rolled my eyes again then hung up

"I don't mind you walking down the aisle in your birthday suit" I heard Derek say as he emerged from the bathroom now cleanly shaven making me smile

"I don't think our family and friends would appreciate that as much as you would besides you'll get plenty of time to see me naked after were married and whisked away somewhere alone"

"Mm I like the sound of that already, let's just elope" I slapped his arm

"Lydia would kill me and so would my parents" I replied then heard him chuckle, he talked about eloping so casually that it made me think he didn't want an actual wedding "You want a wedding right"

"Of course that's why I purposed" he replied getting dressed

"No I mean like a wedding with our friends, family, dress and tux, the whole thing" he looked up

"I guess so" my eyebrows pinched together as I didn't like the sound of that, I walked up to him and made him look at me

"Derek do you want a traditional wedding"

"Skye whatever you want, I'll be there" I glared

"Way to show enthusiasm Derek" I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm

"Hey of course I'm excited about getting to marry you"

"Then answer the question, do you want a traditional wedding?" he sighed

"It's just think…when have we been traditional but if it's what you want then it's what I want, our wedding is just that, it's ours and I don't want you to feel like we have to have a fairy-tale wedding if it's not what you want, you plan it how you want it and so long as your with me at the alter then I'm happy with what you decide" he smiled and cupped my cheek lifting my gaze back to his "Whatever you want Skye it's yours" I nodded and kissed him "Don't let Lydia have all the say, this is your wedding"

"And yours" I replied

"Like I said, I'm happy with whatever you decided because all I want is for you to be happy and as long as you say 'I do' then it'll be the best day of my life" I smiled and kissed him again

We walked into the pizzeria we were meeting Cora and Peter in and found them already sitting in a back booth since we were a little bit late, I was keeping my left hand out of sight until we told them which I was going to let Derek handle this time

"So what's the emergency this time" Peter asked leaning back into his seat before anyone could talk

"What" Derek asked at the same time as I said…"Huh?"

"Well not that I don't love this little family get together its rather odd isn't it or are we willing to let bygones be bygones" he asked looking at me and I knew that last bit was directed at me so I glared

"You tried to kill my twin brother, what do you think?" I felt Derek grab my hand underneath the table and he started playing with my ring which I took as a sign to play nice "But in highlight of big changes I guess I can work towards tolerating you" Peter quirked an eyebrow at me as I'm sure that surprised him

"Sorry what big changes" Cora asked us, I looked up at Derek expectantly as he took a sip of water "Oh my god you're pregnant" Cora suddenly added and made Derek spit out his water and nearly choke

"What…no, that's not happening" I looked up at him with pinched eyebrows as he looked down at me "Not yet anyway" my frown turned into a smile "But we are…engaged" I lifted my hand up showing them my ring

"Oh my god" Cora exclaimed grabbing my hand and examined the ring "It's gorgeous nice work big brother" I laughed at her antics then turned to look at Peter since he hadn't said a word yet which was weird for him considering he loves the sound of his own voice, he looked up from the table when he sensed our gazes

"Oh right congrats" I rolled my eyes as a waitress finally decided to come over

"Hi what can I get for you's today" I watched her eyes drift over everyone and knew when he eyes fell on Derek because her smile grew

"Beef and Bacon Burger, fries and coke" Derek replied without even looking at her which I sensed pissed her off but she was masking it as she turned to Peter, seriously was this girl that desperate

"The same for me darling" I rolled my eyes at Peter's reply and the smirk he threw her, she was our age and Peter was flirting

"Make that three" Cora added looking and feeling my distaste towards this girl, she finally turned to me and I pretended like I hadn't been glaring at her

"Uh I'll have the Grilled Chicken burger but with a side of curly fries and a lemonade" she wrote it down then excused herself, when she brought back our food we ate in silence and it was a little bit awkward since I felt like I was intruding on their family times even if I was about to be a part of their family

That thought made me a little nervous, not about the part of being married to Derek as that was all I could ever want even if I was only nineteen but it felt right, being with Derek had always felt right, when we got back to the loft, I took off my jacket and threw it on our bed

"Are you okay you were quiet the rest of lunch and the whole way home"

"Yeah" I mumbled laying back and stared up at the ceiling

"Skyler" I looked up at the use of my full name and saw him standing at the edge of the bed near my feet with his arms crossed

"Don't full name me Der-Bear, I'm seriously okay" I looked back up at the ceiling but rolled my eyes when I felt him start climbing the bed up my body then pinned me underneath him "Get off me"

"Not until you tell me the truth" I flashed my red eyes but he didn't even flinch and glowed his bright electric blue eyes right back at me

"This isn't..."

"The truth Skyler" I growled because this wasn't him

"GET OFF ME!"

"Skye you know I can always tell when you're not telling me something and it worries me"

"Derek this isn't the way you get me to talk" he sighed and let go of my hands put still kept them beside my head until I flipped us over and straddled his waist "It's nothing Derek, nothing you need to worry about"

"I really hate it when you say that" I smiled then leaned down and kissed him "And…" I kissed him again and felt him smile "Stop using my tactics against me"

"Just live with that for now" I got off him and he sat up

"I guess I can for now"

Two months passed and we went on break again I was relived because the last exams had been really hard on me and I was thankful to get a break and not have to worry about studying ten hours a day just to pass but the only thing that was hampering my holiday bliss was Lydia was also home and insisting we get planning on the wedding

"So while I was at MIT I started making this" she dropped a huge binder on the desk after just barging in and I'm glad Derek wasn't home

"You only started making this two months ago" I asked her as I opened the first page

"I had a lot of spare time on my hands"

"Glad you did, I was up to my eye balls in books and thesis notes and only just passed my exams" I replied

"What happened to genius Skye?"

"I never claimed to be a genius like you Lydia and my IQ is only 180 to your 245" she rolled her eyes and I understood Derek's dislike when I do it

"Anyway, I thought since neither of you seem to be the type to want a huge wedding, I was thinking a small intimate gathering with family and friends" I looked up a little surprised considering that wasn't very Lydia Martin style "Oh don't look so surprised Skye, I do know about your tastes, we were friends in primary after all" I let myself smile

"Thanks Lyds" I said

"Are you okay?" she asked when I went back to looking at her plans

"Yeah"

"You just seem off, I know if this was me I'd be the happiest person on the planet"

"I'm fine Lyds" I replied putting a smile on my face, I didn't know how to feel at the moment

"Skye if you're not ready to plan then we don't have to"

"Of course I do, it just hasn't sunk in yet that I'm actually getting married, it just happened so fast and I'm still trying to wrap my head around it" she continued to look at me with her eyebrows raised "Don't get me wrong I can't wait to be married to Derek, it's all I ever wanted since laying eyes on him, I just feel that I'm still young and with everything that's happened to us over the years I've missed out on a lot of things someone my age has already done" I clarified

"Sorry to be holding you back" I spun around and saw Derek standing on the stairs near the door

"Derek…"

"No don't worry I heard all of it" he turned on his heel and walked out, I was up in an instant and followed him down

"Der wait please" I pulled on his arm and when he turned to me I fought off the urge to shrink back "I didn't mean it like that"

"It seemed like you did, is this what you've been hiding from me for two months" I looked down ashamed, I still hadn't told him how I felt after our lunch with Cora and Peter and I knew that was wrong

"Yes but only because I wanted to avoid this because I knew you'd react this way"

"What happened to being honest with each other, where did the Skye that would tell me everything no matter how bad it was"

"That's not fair, you don't tell me everything"

"Like what Skye, give me one thing that I haven't told you about"

"Uh let me flash you back to five years ago when you were an Alpha and went around turning teenagers into werewolves and didn't tell me" his glare could start a fire right now

"That was different I meant since we resolved that, when have we been reluctant to tell each other our feelings" I couldn't find a reply so I stayed silent "If this is how you really feel then maybe we shouldn't be getting married" my anger went away in an instant

"What are you saying?"

"The weddings off" he replied getting into his Camaro

"Derek don't do this" he didn't reply and didn't look at me "Don't leave like this" he sighed then put the car in drive and drove off with a screech "DEREK!" I went to chase the car but stopped and let the tears finally spill over as I stared in the direction Derek had gone for what seemed like hours but was only minutes

"Skye" I heard Lydia say making me turn

"The weddings off Lydia" I said walking back inside without another word, she followed me up but only to get her stuff as she obviously sensed I didn't want to talk, when she left I collapsed next to our bed and cried because as usual I had ruined my happiness again

* * *

 **A/N: Don't hate me and don't worry I'm pretty sure it won't last ;)**


	7. Chapter Seven - My Beta!

**A/N: This Chapter has two POV's: Derek's & Skye's**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I drove around for ages before finally stopping in front of Cora's apartment building, I wasn't ready to go home yet because I didn't know what I'd find, Skye had always been like me in the sense she relied on her fight or flight sense and I didn't want to go home and find her side of the closet empty

I knew what I had done was wrong but it was also right because Skye was right she had spent so much of her life fighting the ongoing battles she was thrown into since finding out every monster story she'd ever heard of was real and I didn't want to hold her back, she deserved to live her life and do things normal girls her age do, she's only nineteen and that meant I shouldn't be trying to force her down into marriage so fast

I sighed then finally got out and made my way up to Cora's apartment and knocked, when she opened the door she was wearing the familiar Hale glower so I knew she had probably already heard it all from Skye

"You're an idiot" she said as I walked in and sat on her couch

"I could really do without a lecture right now Cora"

"Who said I was going to lecture you" she slapped me upside the head

"Ow hey"

"Why do you do this Derek?" she asked sitting down next to me and crossed her arms

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what you dumbass" I glared at her "Skye loves you and you just threw that away"

"I didn't throw anything away, it's not like I broke up with her" she rolled her eyes

"Men are so clueless" it was my turn to roll my eyes and head at her "What do you think Skye is doing right now" I didn't reply because I didn't want to think about it "When she called me ten minutes ago she was crying" I flinched because I hated that I had caused Skye to cry and it unsettled the wolf in me that was fighting to run home and comfort our mate

"What was I supposed to do Cora, she couldn't tell me that she didn't want to get married and she was right she's still young and deserves the right to live her life to the fullest before settling down with me" she went to hit me again but I grabbed her wrist "Stop hitting me"

"Stop saying stupid things" she counted "Skye didn't not want to get married Derek, she loves you and wouldn't have said yes if she didn't mean it"

"She admitted it to Lydia, she said that she was still young and with everything that's happened over the years she'd missed out on a lot of things someone her age has already done and I agree with her, she's sacrificed so much already just to be with me" Cora rolled her eyes

"She didn't sacrifice anything for you Derek, sure she's sacrificed things to be with you though and believe me when I tell you she doesn't regret a single thing because she's also gained a lot from loving you"

"Like what, over the years she's endured nothing but pain and grief by being with me" I replied leaning my head back

"I seriously don't know why you think like this about yourself, you're not cursed Derek, sure you've made bad choices but that's life, if you lived and never had to endure pain then you wouldn't really be living" I was confused at where she was heading "Remember I told you that surviving isn't living" I nodded "Well stop surviving Derek and live for once, you're not alone anymore and you can't keep reverting back to your shell whenever life gets tuff, you have a beautiful mate who is willing to accept you in spite of your many flaws even when she's had plenty of chances to high tail it out" I smiled "So stop being the world's biggest jerk, go home and apologise, grovel, beg her forgiveness and live"

"When did my little sister get so smart?"

"I was always smart you just never took notice because you're an idiot" I rolled my eyes "Now go home and make up because if you screw up this relationship I'll kill you myself, Skye's the best thing to ever happen to you, I only wished you had met her sooner" my mood turned sour and I looked down

"Believe me I wish that too, then our family might still be alive, Mom and Laura would still be alive" I heard her sigh

"You gotta stop blaming yourself for that Derek, it wasn't your fault"

"I was the one who told Kate everything about our family, I'm the reason their dead" she put her hand over mine

"Derek I don't blame you and if Laura was still alive she wouldn't blame you either so you have to stop blaming yourself, Kate was going to do what she did even if you didn't get involved with her, stop beating yourself up over it, she's gone now and you have Skye" I nodded "Now get out of here, I have a date tonight" I turned to look at her with my protective big brother look

"With who?" I asked her

"None of your business, now go you have your own relationship to worry about" I rolled my eyes but stood and left very reluctantly now that I knew she was going on a date, I was going to stalk out her apartment a wait to see who it was but she was right it was none of my business until she decided to tell me and I did have my own relationship to worry about so I went home just as it started pouring

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When Derek didn't come back after half an hour I called Cora to see if he was there but he wasn't so she let me know if she saw him she'd send him home but that didn't stop me worrying especially when it started pouring down rain and get darker

When I just about had enough and was ready to go out to look for him, he finally walked in soaked to the bone, I turned and looked at him without saying a word waiting for him to break the silence but when he didn't I sighed and blurted out the first thing that came to mind

"I'm sorry" we said at the exact same time

"Why are you sorry?" I added asking him as he moved further into the loft and stripped out of his soaked jacket and hung it on the back of a chair

"I'm sorry for how I reacted, it was wrong" to say I was surprised was an understatement because I didn't expect him to come in here and apologise for his reaction, any guy in their right mind would have reacted that way

"It wasn't wrong, I was wrong for not admitting that I was nervous and feeling left out of society" it was silent for a good couple of seconds before he spoke

"Why didn't you tell me Skye?"

"I didn't know how without hurting you but I ended up doing just that" I replied then took a step closer and took his hands which were freezing since he was still soaked to the bone "It wasn't that I don't want to marry you Derek because I do, I want to be married to you, it's all I've ever wanted since I met you, it just happened so unexpectedly and fast that I wasn't sure how to react myself but when I said yes I meant it"

"Skye if I knew I would have told you that I'm not in any rush to get married, I'd be engaged to you for the next ten years if you wanted to" I let out a small laugh as he cupped my cheeks "I love you and that's not ever going to change so I don't care when or if we ever get married, so long as we don't lose each other because your everything I need and want in life"

"Your all I need to" I paused "What I said to Lydia was just my nerves talking but I'm not nervous anymore" I sighed and looked straight into his eyes "Almost losing this today" I squeezed his hand "It made me realise that I want to tie myself to you in every way possible because there is nothing more important to me then you right now" he smiled and wrapped his arms around me as he brought me into a kiss that lit all my senses on fire

"Right now?" he asked raising an eyebrow in a cute smirk

"Well when we eventually have kids" I replied shrugging

"Kids?" he asked

"Yeah eventually" I looked up into his eyes "You do what kids right?" I was back to being nervous again but for a whole new reason, if Derek didn't want kids I'd be devastated because I wanted kids, I have ever since I was little but if he didn't then I wouldn't have any because I wouldn't leave him for anything

"Of course I want kids with you, I can imagine little Skye's running around" I smiled and pulled him into another kiss

"And little Derek's" I added after pulling away because I definitely wanted a boy

"Now that's trouble" I laughed and hugged him "With our looks and personalities we'll definitely have our hands full when it happens" I rolled my eyes "Especially if you have twins" I looked up confused "Twin genes are genetic and being a werewolf you already have an enhanced likelihood to have multiples" I gulped nervously "But we'll worry about that later, right now all we have to worry about is us" I nodded then laughed when he spun me around

"You know I like you when you're playful" he faked as gasp

"I thought you loved me"

"I do love with you with 96% of my heart" he looked at me confused

"That sounds very mathematical" I smiled

"Well the other four per cent is reserved for Scott, Stiles, my Mom and Dad" he laughed then kissed me "Other than that my hearts all yours"

"You have 99% of my heart"

"Let me guess the other one per cent is Cora" he nodded making me smile

After that night I continued to plan our wedding with the help of Lydia and my Mom which I was thankful for since I had no idea how much planning was actually involved in weddings even a small one like our one was going to be

Derek and I were sitting in my Moms kitchen with Lydia, Scott, Mom and my Dad trying to work out where to get married since Beacon Hills wasn't known for our churches and everywhere we called said they were booked with other events and finding it hard to work out our money situation since my family didn't have a lot and it was customary that the girls family pays

"What about getting married in the backyard" Scott supplied making me laugh in my head and smile visibly

"No they deserve a proper wedding after all the crap we've dealt with" Lydia argued clicking away on her laptop, I rolled my eyes

"We can still elope" Derek whispered in my ear making me laugh as Scott's head snapped up having heard that

"I heard that" everyone looked up

"Relax Scott were not eloping" 'even though it's tempting' I mumbled

"Heard that too" I rolled my eyes then looked at Lydia

"Lyds weren't you supposed to be heading back to MIT tomorrow"

"Yeah I'm catching the nine am flight out"

"Shouldn't you be spending time with Stiles then, he's blowing up my phone asking when we'll be done, go it's not like we're going to find a solution and Derek and I aren't getting married till the next break when everyone's back home" she looked at me before nodding

"I should probably go to, I have to get back to the city" my dad said standing up then came over and kissed my head, I nodded then watched as they both left which left me with Derek, Scott and our Mom

"So movie anyone" Scott said and I raised an eyebrow at him "What?"

"Hey where's Alec" I asked him instead

"Deaton has him working tonight"

"Is he okay, the full moons tomorrow night?"

"He's a lot better" Scott replied and I nodded then looked at Derek who was leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling

"We should probably get going" I said snapping Derek out of his thoughts, I stood up and we walked towards the door but Mom called me back

"I'll start the car" Derek replied

"Can you come here tomorrow?"

"Uh sure" I replied

"It's a surprise" I rolled my eyes

"You know I hate surprises Mom"

"I know but give me this one" I nodded

"Alright I better go before we see the return of Sourwolf" Scott laughed as I walked outside and jumped into the Camaro and smiled up at Derek "You okay?" I asked him when he pulled out onto the road "You seemed distracted tonight" he turned to me

"I was just thinking about Lydia's ideas" I nodded for him to continue "The fact that they were Lydia's ideas" I didn't understand where he was going with this "You know I want our wedding to be about us"

"Yeah I know that" I replied

"So why are you letting everyone else have a say in where or when we get married"

"Because I have no idea what I'm doing and Lydia has experience in playing parties"

"This isn't just a party Skye"

"Since when are you so mushy that you want a big flashy wedding"

"That's not what I'm saying Skye" I rolled my eyes then turned my eyes out my window

"Fine let's elope right now" I muttered

"Forget it" when we got home we avoided each other like the plague and I studied while he read some book but every now and then we caught each other staring, I grew tired of being mad at him and sighed closing my laptop then stood up and turned to look at him

"Are we seriously being this childish" I crossed my arms and leaned against the desk still looking at him as he pretended to read his stupid book "Derek" he didn't look up "Fine I'm not indulging you" I walked into the bathroom and stripped out of my clothes before hopping into the shower letting the hot water run down my back

Derek hasn't been this mad at me in a long time and has never chosen to ignore me, usually it's me who ignores him until I forgive him or he distracted me into forgiving him, I still didn't understand why we were even fighting I mean Lydia was helping me, we would be nowhere in the plans if I was doing it on my own, uh I'm starting to get a headache from being overwhelmed by my own emotions

I sighed then got out and wrapped a towel around myself before walking towards the sink and mirror wiping away the steam from it, I looked up at my reflection, my hair was a mess and it looked like I hadn't even slept in days because I hadn't, I haven't been sleeping well the last few weeks

"I'm sorry" I screamed looking back up into the mirror and saw Derek standing behind me

"God damnit Derek, give me a heart attack why don't you" I held a hand over my erratic heart beat and glared at him

"I'm sorry" he repeated "For before and just for scaring you" I rolled my eyes because it seemed like the last couple of weeks all we've been doing is apologising to each other

"Why do I feel like that's all we've been doing lately?"

"Doing what?"

"Apologising" I replied turning on the faucet and started brushing my teeth

"Your right" I looked at him in the mirror then rinsed and spat before turning to him "I should be telling you that I love you" I tried very hard to fight the smile but lost then rolled my eyes when he smirked

"I love you too" I kissed his cheek before moving into the closet and started getting dressed but Derek's hands on my waist stopped me as he pulled me towards him

"Don't I like you better without clothes" I smiled and reached up behind me wrapping my arms around his neck as he kissed my neck, then spun around when it became unbearable and melted my lips to his in a frenzied kiss that wound us up on the bed hastily getting him out of his constricting jeans and only just separated for him to put on a condom before he pushed into me

My held fell back in absolute pleasure that could only be achieved from Derek touching me like this and being inside me, I had never been with anyone else this way and didn't ever want to because I couldn't imagine that it gets any better than Derek

I smiled as we laid next to each other catching our breathe after the fourth round and that was almost a new record for us, I rolled to my side and lifted my hand to cup Derek's cheek as he laid there with his eyes closed but a satisfied smile on his face

"How did I get so lucky to get you as a mate" his eyes fluttered open lazily

"I ask myself that every day and the only thing that ever comes to mind is we just did" I smiled and kissed him again then rolled back onto my other side to get some sleep since I had a eight am class tomorrow, Derek instinctively wrapped me into his arms and I felt him kiss my head, I smiled as my mind shut off and fell into deep sleep

 _I was back in the prison transport van with Derek, Stiles and Liam teaching him control but we had finally made it to La Iglesia and Liam had learned some level of control for now, Derek stepped out before I could stop him because I knew what happened next and he was attacked by the berserker_

 _"_ _DEREK NO!" I yelled as he was pulled out then repeatedly stabbed then Braeden shot it and it took off, I ran to Derek and steadied him against the wall as he grunted in pain, I moved his hand from the wound which was bleeding heavily_

 _"_ _How bad is it?" Peter asked_

 _"_ _I'm fine, I'm fine" Derek protested but I knew it was a lie, he was so far from fine "Just get to Scott" he continued grunting in pain that I could feel every ounce of "Just find him, we'll be right behind you" he added looking at me "Go, he's your brother" I shook my head "GO!" he yelled making me flinch_

 _"_ _I'll look after him" Braeden tried to reassure me but it was going to be in vein_

 _"_ _Skye we have to go" Stiles tried so I looked at Derek worriedly_

 _"_ _It's okay" Derek tried to reassure me again, I sighed cupping his cheek and put my forehead against his_

 _"_ _Keep your eyes open, I'll be back as soon as we find Scott, just please keep your eyes open" he nodded painfully as I stood, I glared at Braeden silently telling her that if he dies she'll have to answer to me, I started walking away_

 _"_ _Hey, hey save him" Derek said to me and Stiles as we turned back, we nodded then started running towards the church but I looked back one more time so conflicted because I didn't know what was going to happen, I knew Derek had been losing his ability to heal and his senses and he could die from this_

 _I ran out of the fight because my whole body had went numb and hoped that didn't mean what I thought it meant, when I exited the church there were still gunshots firing everywhere and berserkers running about but that all faded when I saw the sight in front of me_

 _Braeden was kneeling beside Derek, his head was to one side with his eyes closed and she was trying to get him to wake up but he wasn't and I couldn't hear his heartbeat, Braeden moved away to fire more shots as I ran up to Derek and grabbed his face shaking it_

 _"_ _Derek, Derek open your eyes and look at me" he didn't respond "DEREK HALE YOU OPEN YOUR EYES AND LOOK AT ME!" I shook his shoulders but still got no answer whatsoever, he wasn't dead "DEREK NO, PLEASE" I touched my forehead to his "Please don't do this to me"_

 _"_ _SKYE, Skyler wake up, please wake up"_

I woke up screaming even when two arms wrapped around my shoulders holding my arms down and they grabbed my hands as I started thrashing around trying to break free

"Skye shh, it's okay, baby it's me" I calmed down but was still crying as I clutched Derek like a lifeline "It's okay just look at me" I turned into his chest "It was just a dream" I shook my head at him

"No...no not…dream" I muttered through my tears "Memory"

"Shh it's okay" I shook my head again

"You died…I found you dead again…the berserker killed you"

"Skyez I'm okay" he grabbed my hand and put it over his heart "See alive and beating, I'm one hundred per cent okay" I sighed and forced myself to calm down nodding reluctantly against his chest, his hand found its way into my hair and lifted my gaze to meet his "Don't do that ever again, you were screaming and thrashing around in your sleep it scared the hell out of me" I nodded

"I'm sorry" he shook his head then pulled me to him

"It's okay don't apologise" we laid back down and he pulled my back to his chest with an arm wrapped around my waist that crossed up across my chest, I nuzzled into his arms and breathed in his scent as he kissed my head "You can sleep, I'm not going anywhere" I nodded but didn't let myself fall asleep, the memory was too fresh in my mind and I didn't want to ever relive those memories

I heard Derek fall asleep and start snoring into my neck as we were still pressed together and his arm was still tight around my waist like he was afraid I was going to disappear if he let go which made me smile because even though I've known him for five years and been with him for most of that time I still couldn't believe someone like Derek would want to be with someone like me

My mind drifted back to what Scott said when he was poisoned with wolfsbane by Jennifer that time and realised even though what he was trying to do was wrong what he said was right, before we found out about the supernatural world we were nothing, we weren't popular and if we never found out we wouldn't have been friends with Lydia, Malia or Liam because their lives would have went on normal without us

Derek wouldn't have noticed me if we passed by each other on the street, he could have saved himself a lot of pain if he had left and didn't come back when he left with Cora, I knew he came back for me but maybe he shouldn't have, I really would have been nothing if we hadn't looked for Laura's body

I felt Derek relax back on his grip so I carefully moved his arm and climbed out of the bed pulling on one of his t-shirts then quietly walked out of the loft onto the balcony leaning against the concrete banister and looked out at the lights of downtown Beacon Hills wrapping my arms around myself since the air had a slight chill to it but I didn't mind the cold

I know Derek always says that he can't believe that someone like me would want him but really I didn't know why it was me he was destined to be with, why we were mates I'd never understand even though I knew it was true since we literary get hurt when the other does and that was enough proof to me and sure Derek had his demons and flaws but he was next to perfect compared to me and I would never be able to thank whatever god made him mine

"What are you doing?" I heard Derek ask making me jump and turn towards the door to see him walking towards me

"I couldn't get back to sleep" I replied turning my head back to the sights "Didn't want to wake you again"

"Skye" Derek scolded as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind hugging me "Don't feel like you can't talk to me, you know you can tell me anything, you used to so why have you stopped" I sighed then turned to him

"I just…I feel like…" I didn't really know what I was feeling, I knew it had something to do with him purposing as that's why I started having doubts "I'm just feeling doubtful" he was confused

"Of what?"

"I don't really know" I turned back out to "I'm an empath and can't even decipher my own emotions"

"Skye" he turned me to him "If this is still about us getting married I told you we don't have to, I'll wait as long as you want, so long as I'm still able have you in my arms I don't care if we ever get married"

"You shouldn't have to wait, I shouldn't be feeling doubt about us after everything we've been through" I blurted out then looked up when I realised what I had said but Derek didn't look that surprised by my outburst

"I thought you were" my eyebrows pinched together "I may not have empathy but I'm still a werewolf and can pick up chemo signals remember" I sighed

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay Skye, I'm pretty sure it's normal to have doubts" I scoffed

"Were far from normal" Derek tilted my head to look him in the eyes

"Underneath our supernatural abilities were still only human, we experience human emotions and fears" I nodded "And even though it feels like we've been together forever we really haven't if you count all the times something or me has forced us apart" I sighed and tried to look down but Derek cupped my cheeks "I'm not going to force you to-"

"Derek we've had this conversation more than once, it's not about me not wanting to marry you, it's something else I just don't know what" he sighed and pulled me closer again to kiss me, I smiled against his lips as he lifted me and set me on the banister, I would have panicked if it wasn't Derek considering we were so high up, I looked down when we parted and Derek leaned me back even further over the banister

"Trust me" he said smirking

"Theoretically" I replied wrapping my legs around his waist "But you drop me, you'll be coming with me" he rolled his eyes then picked me up and carried me back inside and dropped us down on the bed making laugh, Derek leaned back and smiled

"Have I told you're beautiful?"

"Not lately" I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist which pulled him closer feeling the bulge in his pants press against me then one thing led to the other and we both found our releases before falling back to sleep

I woke up before Derek surprisingly and decided I wasn't going to muck around any longer, I can't deal with any more doubt, I scribbled out a note quickly to Derek and left it on my pillow quietly before driving over to my mom's, I walked in without knocking and almost ran into Alec

"Oh sorry Alec" I said and he looked up with an apologetic smile

"No that was my fault" I quickly checked him over since the full moon was tonight

"How are you feeling, do you think you'll be okay tonight" I asked him

"Yeah I think I'll be okay" I was still a little sceptical since he said that last month and sheriff Stilinski called me saying he picked Alec up south of the woods after getting odd calls about a dog-like boy running across the highway

"Remember to tell me if you have any problems" I touched his arm "I'm here for you" he nodded so I quickly went upstairs in search of my mom, I walked into my old room and smiled because everything was exactly how I left it

"Hey Alec told me you were here" I turned and saw my mom "I haven't been in here since you left" she sat on the bed beside me, I sighed before looking up at her

"Mom do you think I'm ready to get married"

"Skye you listen to me okay, there was never a doubt in my mind when Derek asked your father and I for your hand, I was hesitant when you first told me you were mates all those years ago but after watching you smile, cry and love him, I know that you two are meant to be and that's all a parent can ask for their children, so tell me what are you really afraid of"

"I guess I'm not ready to grow up" I replied

"Getting married doesn't mean you have to grow up Skye or require any more responsibility then you already have, so I ask you now do you want to marry Derek?"

"Yes" I breathed out almost silent

"Do you love him?"

"More than any heart should be able to, it's almost like we share a heart" I replied

"Then you do what you feel is right and if marrying Derek is right then don't let that head of yours get in the way of your heart, sometimes it's good to follow your head but not when it comes to love" I nodded then hugged her

"Thank you mom for everything" she nodded and smiled

"Now come on" she grabbed my hand and lead me towards her room, she opened up her closet and pulled down a box that I recognized instantly

"Mom"

"I want you to wear it Skye as your something old" I felt a single tear slide down my cheek as she opened the box and pulled out her wedding dress I always dreamt about getting married in this dress since I was a little girl, it was a beautiful sleek, sophisticated, satin sheath gown with a low sexy halter bodice outlined with a beaded trim and sheer mesh long sleeves

"Mom I would want to ruin it, you know how clumsy I am I'd probably spill something on it"

"Nonsense Skye, I kept it so that one day my daughter could wear it, now go try it on and see if you like it" I smiled before carefully taking it off her and heading into the bathroom putting it on before I walked back out and saw her jaw drop "Oh my…you're so beautiful Skyler" she lead me over to her floor length mirror and I saw myself in the dress, I felt my mom place something in my hair and I knew it was her veil "Now you're perfect" I started crying when I saw she had tears in her eyes

"I love it mom, it's so beautiful"

"You're beautiful honey" she squeezed my shoulders as I wiped away a stray tear "So do you want to wear it" I nodded and watched her smile grow "Thank you Skye" she hugged me then helped me safely change out of the dress just as I got a text

 ** _Where'd you go, I have a surprise for you when you get home xx – Derek,_** I smiled and quickly typed back a reply that I'll be home shortly

"I'm guessing that was Derek" mom asked me

"Yeah he says he has a surprise" I replied as we walked downstairs

"Then go, I've kept you long enough this morning" I smiled and hugged her

"Thank you mom for everything today" she nodded then pushed me towards the door but I quickly stopped off at the lounge room where Alec was playing video games which he paused when I approached "Hey I just wanted to say remember to call tonight even if it turned out to be a false alarm"

"I will Skyler I don't want to be picked up by the Sheriff again" he laughed

"Very true and hey call me Skye, I don't really like people close to me using my full name" he smiled and nodded

"Thanks Skye"

"No problem" I squeezed his shoulder before finally leaving and heading back to the loft, when I walked in I didn't see Derek anywhere until I felt arms around my waist "Hey, what's the big surprise" I asked turning around

"Come with me" he grabbed my hand and we quickly left going down to the underground parking

"You better not have brought me a new car" I asked making him laugh

"No, I know you'd never trade your Camaro in" he replied smirking at me

"Of course not, it holds too many memories" I said smiling over at my car, I still had his original 2010 Camaro and wasn't getting rid of it any time soon, he opened the door to his newer style Camaro which he stole but it was now all legal "Where are we going?"

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you" I rolled my eyes and reluctantly got into his, he started driving and I looked for any marker or sign of where we were going "Put this on" he said holding up a tie

"Why?" I asked

"Because I said so" I rolled my eyes before covering my eyes and tying it around my head "Can you see" he asked and I sensed he waved his hand in front of my face

"Nope" I replied popping the 'p'

"Good" we drove for what seemed like another few minutes before he finally stopped the car and I heard him get out coming over to my door and opened it before helping me out and walked me somewhere, I could hear crunching leaves under our feet so I guess we were in the woods

"Can I see yet?" I asked when we stopped

"Almost" he replied walking behind me then slowly pulled the makeshift blindfold off and straight away I recognised the empty field we were standing in, this was where the burnt shell of the Hale house used to stand before they knocked it down

"The Hale house" I said looking back at him to see he was smiling but I could sense a little sadness behind the smile "What are we doing here?"

"As of today, we officially own the land that used to be the Hale house and land"

"You brought the land back from the county" I asked smiling

"We brought it, my money is just as much yours now" I rolled my eyes but looked back to where the house used be "I was thinking we could build on the land" I turned back to him

"You mean build a house…together"

"That's the general idea yeah" I smiled and launched myself into his arms

"Sounds perfect but what about the loft"

"I own the whole building so I was thinking I'd clean up the other levels into suitable apartments and rent them out including the penthouse loft"

"You've really thought this through" I asked him as he set me down back on my feet

"I've been thinking about it a lot since I came back and especially when I asked you to marry me, I want a fresh place to start our lives together"

"I thought you loved the loft, it was your first real home since the fire" I replied

"I do love the loft but a lot has happened in it like-"

"Boyd" I said cutting him off

"Yeah and it's where we last had our major fights so I want a new place which isn't tainted by the ghosts of our past" I nodded understanding his reason "And I want a place where we can build our family together, where we can live our future" I couldn't help the smile that returned to my face as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders

"I love it Derek, it sounds amazing" he smiled and leaned down to capture my lips, when we parted Derek walked back to his car and grabbed a blanket out of the boot before walking up the hill then laid it down

"I remember this is where the dining room used to be" I smiled as we sat down

"I know you don't like to talk about your past but do you remember much from before the fire, before Kate" I asked not knowing if I should

"Yeah I was almost seventeen when Kate burned…" he stopped "I remember the way the house smelt when my mom went to a baking frenzy every Friday evening, remembered the way the sun looked waking up every morning it was so beautiful and made the house glow" I smiled taking in every bit of information he gave

"What do you remember about your dad?" I asked him since I had never once heard him mention him

"My dad?" he asked so I nodded giving him a small smile "I don't really remember much, he died just after Cora was born"

"How?" he looked down

"Hunters, he was falsely accused of killing one of them but it was an Omega passing through, I remember my mom being devastated and I tried to console her as much as possible, I was only five in human years" I smiled then laid back looking up at the clouds, he laid back next to me and grabbed my hand "I was named after my dad" I looked over at him

"So you're Derek Jr" I laughed

"Not exactly, my middle name" I leaned up on my elbows

"Wait you have a middle name"

"Of course" he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Why am I just finding out about this now, you've known my middle name for years" he smiled and playfully rolled his eyes "Tell me" I insisted

"No"

"Yes it's only fair" his eyes argued with me "You know I'll just ask Cora"

"She won't tell you" I smirked

"Peter will" he growled then quickly pushed me down and climbed on top of me

"You don't need to know" I growled back at him and let my eyes flash red, I haven't pulled the Alpha card on him for a while

"Were getting married I think I deserve to know, I thought we didn't have secrets" I replied using his own words against him, he sighed then rolled back beside me "Come on Derek I'm sure it's not as bad as Skyler Anne McCall" he sighed rolling his eyes then smiled

"Samson" he replied and I stared at him for a little bit

"Really, Samson" he nodded "It's cute, Derek Samson Hale" he rolled his eyes

"Now you know, you are never allowed to use my middle name especially in front of Scott or Stiles" I laughed and agreed laying back down beside him before curiosity got the better of me

"What's Cora's" I asked without looking at him

"Not telling she'd kill me"

"I won't tell if you won't and besides she also knows my middle name" he looked at me puzzled so I quickly explained

"After Boyd died and you spent those couple of days away and Peter told us about…her, Stiles wanted to ask you about her since we know we didn't get the whole story and that Peter is a compulsive liar then thought better of it and told Cora we would use S.A.M" he still looked confused "When Stiles, Scott and I were little we used to play soldiers and my code name was S.A.M, Skyler Anne McCall" I clarified "It's my soldier name" I knew he was hiding a smile so I slapped his arm "Not funny"

"Sorry I was just imagining you running around with an ice-cream bucket helmet and toy gun" I rolled my eyes

"Anyway spill, what's Cora's" he shook his head "I'll tell you Scott's" this intrigued him a little

"Felicity" I laughed at that one "Now your turn"

"Anthony" we both laughed and I couldn't help love this small moment because it felt normal

"Scott Anthony McCall, I almost feel bad for him" Derek replied making a whole new wave of laughter to go through me "You realise you a Scott have the same initials" I nodded

"It was a twin thing my parents did"

"So what was his code name if you had the same initials" I laughed when I thought back

"Wolfman" Derek looked at me "I'm being serious our code names were Wolfman, S.A.M and Mischief"

"Talk about irony" Derek finally replied making me roll my eyes

"I think more along the lines of destiny, I mean I always think about that" Derek turned to his side and looked at me "If we hadn't gone into the woods the night Scott got bit then we may have never met"

"I think we would have found each other, life would be cruel to keep us apart" he replied pulling me by my waist so we were pressed against each other

"Still that was the way it worked out and I guess it all made sense in the end, Scott and I were meant to be werewolves and make a difference" he nodded and slowly kissed me which led to another thing that left us naked in the empty field and I'm glad we were so far away from everything else

I was smiling and tracing circles against his taunt stomach muscles and letting the last bit of sun rays warm my back as I laid perfectly against Derek's side as he ran his hand gently up and down my spine just tickling the skin but the moment was ruined by my phone ringing, I went to move to grab it but Derek stopped me by grabbing my arm

"Leave it, were busy" I rolled my eyes

"It could be Alec, I told him to call me if he was having problems tonight" I said pointing up at the sunset so he reluctantly let me move to the other side of our blanket to answer my phone

"Hello"

 _"_ _Skye is Alec with you and Derek"_ my mom asked sounding panicked _"I went to check on him to make sure he was okay but he's gone and the window's smashed and there's blood, I didn't even hear him break the window"_

"Mom calm down and tell me what you see exactly?" I asked her starting to get dressed and saw Derek doing the same having heard everything

 _"_ _I told you he's gone, his bedroom window is smashed and there's blood on the broken pieces"_

"No shell casings or arrows" I asked just to make sure we weren't dealing with an abduction rather than a rouge teen werewolf

 _"_ _No it just looks like he wasn't bothered to open the window and just jumped through it"_

"Okay, we'll find him, the moon has only just began its ascent so he couldn't have gotten far" I hung up with my mom then quickly grabbed our stuff throwing it carelessly in the back before driving to mom's to catch his trail

We picked one up just outside his window and immediately began tracking him but his trail soon split in two directions

"What the hell?"

"He's running on instinct and he's covering his tracks by back tracking, we used to do an exercise like this growing up"

"So how do we tell which is which?" I asked him

"As much as I hate splitting up, it's the best plan to find him quickly, I'll take one, you take the other, if we don't find him within the next thirty minutes meet back at your mom's okay" I nodded giving him a quick kiss before taking the trail that veered off to the right while he took the left and soon we were out of sight of each other

My trail continued to go straight with no sign of looping around to the other so I knew this was the trail Alec took, the thirty minutes was almost up and I hadn't even come close to a really fresh scent but didn't want to give up because Alec could kill someone so I sent a quick text to Derek but before I could even press send I was tackled and I saw Alec on top of me

"Alec hey, Alec it's me Skye, you have to stop" he started snapping at me trying to go for my throat, I held my hands out in front of me trying to stop him but was soon losing my grip, completely shifted Alec had me at a disadvantage especially tonight as I was fighting off the moon's pull myself so I took a page from Derek's book and only let myself give in enough to change my eyes and fangs "ALEC!" I roared letting my Alpha voice show through

He immediately scampered off me into a nearby tree clutching his head as his werewolf features faded back to human, I hadn't done anything like that since Isaac when he was beating Ethan senseless on the way to the cross-country meet, it actually made me miss Isaac more and regret not trying harder to get in contact with him by using the number my dad gave me ages ago but right now I had Alec to worry about

"What…what the hell" Alec mumbled looking around rather rapidly

"Alec look at me" I commanded which he obeyed "You need to focus on control" he nodded but he was slowly slipping again "Alec!" I snapped "Look at me, you need to find an anchor, something meaningful to you, it doesn't have to be a person, it can be an emotion or memory, you find it then bind yourself to it, it keeps the human part in control" I kneeled in front of him and made him look into my Alpha red eyes "Find it" he started breathing heavily "Alec find it" he cringed at the power in my voice and took a few calming breaths then suddenly looked up

"I think I did it, I don't feel angry anymore" I smiled and took a step back before holding my hand out, he took it and I helped him stand

"If you don't mind me asking what is it?"

"Pack, family, the feeling of belonging to something" I smiled and nodded

"Good job but you'll still be feeling the moons pull, you have to fight it with everything you got, it's a part of what we are, we get the power to shift but on nights like this we want to kill anything in sight, you still need to learn balance" I knew I was using Derek's words but I knew they'd ring true with Alec, he nodded "Go back to house I'll be by shortly to check on you" he nodded and started walking back to the house

I picked up my discarded phone putting it in my pocket before turning to my left and looked out into the shadows

"I know you heard all that" I called and watched Derek step out with a smile on his face as he walked towards me "What?" I asked him

"Nothing I've just never seen you in pure untamed Alpha mode, it's sexy" he pulled me into his arms

"I'm not Alec's Alpha, Scott is"

"Sorry to break it to you Skye but what you just did can only be done by a Beta's Alpha, Alec chose to obey you which resulted in pretty much adopting him into your pack, his wolf just chose to follow you" I shook my head "I've been noticing the resistance in him ever since we brought him here, he was conflicted between you and Scott but now he just chose a side and your wolf just accepted him as her Beta" I sighed because I didn't want to be responsible in having a Beta, it's why I never wanted to turn one myself "Come let's get back" he grabbed my hand and led me back to my mom's place

I immediately went upstairs to check on Alec but found him asleep in his bed so I threw a blanket over him before going back downstairs, I knew how much the shift can take it out of you if you give into the full moon

"How is he?" mom asked

"Asleep, which is to be expected I know full well just how exhausting it is to fight the full moons affects, he'll most likely sleep through the night but I might stay here just to make sure" mom nodded

"You're room is always open and your welcome to stay Derek as I know you never leave her side" she winked at us and I knew she was referring to when he would sneak into my bedroom all those years ago "It's been a long night I'm heading to bed, goodnight"

"Night mom"

"Goodnight Ms McCall"

"Derek I think by now you can call me Melissa, were practically family and Ms McCall makes me feel old" we laughed and she headed upstairs as I went over to the couch and laid down, Derek came over and lifted my legs before sitting down and laid them in his lap

"Skye I know you're scared of having Alec rely on you but you'll be fine, you're the most amazing and caring Alpha any Beta could ask for, you'll definitely do better than I did" I frowned at him

"You did fine Derek, yes you could have used a bit more of a gentler touch but at the time they needed tough love and Erica and Boyd weren't your fault" he nodded but I knew he didn't believe me, he was never not going to blame himself for their deaths no matter how much I tried to convince him otherwise "And besides you turned me and look how I turned out" he smiled then took off my shoes

"My one successful Beta who turned Alpha and far surpassed her former Alpha" I rolled my eyes before closing them and rested back against the pillow under my head

"Who knew I still got tired fast like this"

"It's because you used the Alpha spark" he quickly scooped me up and carried me upstairs to my old bedroom and laid me down in the bed, he pulled my t-shirt and jeans off then unclipped my bra before pulling off his own t-shirt and slipped it over my head before laying me down underneath the covers where I cuddled into my old pillows

He quickly turned the lights out stripped out of his jeans before climbing in beside me and pulled me back to his chest kissing my ear gently

"I love you"

"Mmhm love you too" I mumbled

"Did I tell you were sexy tonight" I nodded smiling but kept my eyes closed "I think I knew how you felt when I used to be an Alpha and would go full Alpha on the other Beta's" my smile grew "I wanted to jump you right then and there but couldn't because you would have felt threatened when trying to get Alec under control" I smirked before finally turning around to face him

"What do you want right now?" I asked letting my eyes glow red which made his glow blue, his hand cupped my arse and roughly pulled me forward making me grunt when I felt his hardness

"That answer your question" I nodded before slowly tracing my hand down his chest, past his stomach then into his boxes making him moan

"Shh otherwise Alec and my mom will hear you" I said putting a finger to his lips, he smirked

"Two can play at this game Skye" his hand slowly travelled up underneath his shirt before stopping just underneath my breasts before cupping one and making me arch into his hand but his touch was quickly gone running down my stomach and in-between my thighs making me bite my lip to fight the moan that so desperately wanted release

"Tease" I mumbled making him chuckle quietly before kissing me slow and gentle no matter how hard I tried to deepen it "Have I told you how much…ah I love you" I smiled when he rolled on top of me and started kissing my neck "You know maybe we shouldn't be doing this tonight, my mom's just down the hall and Alec can probably hear us"

"I seem to recall we used to have sex all the time with your mom here and Scott most likely heard us on more than one occasion" I rolled my eyes as he nipped my neck, I smirked then quickly reversed our positions so I was straddling his waist, he tried to sit up but I pushed down on his chest and growled playfully at him

* * *

 **A/N: I promised that Skye would get a Beta of her own so I hope you like that I made Alec hers even if she wasn't the one to turn him, I felt it fit since Scott is away at UC Davis and isn't around to train him and thought it would be a nice thing for Skye to learn how to take care of and train her own Beta and she just maybe discover some motherly instincts ;)**


	8. Chapter Eight - Monroe is back!

**A/N: This Chapter is in Two POV's: Skye's & Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

When I woke up the next morning I was aware I saw still naked laying atop of Derek and he was still asleep which was getting more and more frequent, he had actually been sleeping in and it was nice to be able to watch him sleep since he used to always watch me

I silently got out of the bed and pulled on his shirt before heading downstairs and started making a pot of coffee then returned upstairs with two mugs and decided to wake Derek up by waving it underneath his nose smiling when I saw his eyes flicker open

"Morning sleeping beauty" I handed him the cup and he took a sip before putting it on the nightstand "You sleep in a lot lately" he looked over at the clock

"It's six thirty, I'm amazed you're even awake" I slapped his arm

"Shut up, I mean I'm used to waking to an empty bed, you were always gone before I woke up and when we moved in together you used to be up before I was but now you're actually sleeping in" I moved off the bed and started getting completely dressed

"Let's sleep in later" he rolled onto his stomach and pulled the pillow over his head

"I actually have a lecture to get to so unless you're going to walk home I suggest you get up, I'm going to quickly check up on Alec and leave a note for my mom so if you're not up in ten minutes your walking home Derek Hale"

I quickly walked down the hallway and peeked into Alec's room to see he was still asleep so I closed the door then went downstairs scribbling a note then hung it on the fridge looking up when I heard footsteps on the stairs, I smiled at Derek

"Glad to see you awake Mr Hale" he rolled his eyes as we walked out locking the door behind us, I quickly went home to grab my laptop and previous notes then I drove to the college running in a couple minutes late, I met Evan's gaze but of course we didn't speak since we haven't spoken at all since I found out he was using me

A couple months later I was finally on spring break and I was so relieved even if my exams had been tuff again this year but I got through them and finally had to choose my major and was now just waiting to see if I actually got into the nursing program which was nerve racking enough but Derek and I were getting married in two weeks

I was currently having a girls day out with Lydia, Cora and Malia, I haven't seen Malia since Scott broke up with her so Derek and I could be together so I was a little hesitant at first because I couldn't imagine what she was thinking but she seemed okay with me and Derek

We had just finished getting our nails done and Lydia made us follow her to Macy's where she started looking at every piece of clothing the store was carrying for girls, us other girls could only follow after her

"So have you found a dress yet?" Cora asked me

"Yeah I'm actually wearing my mom's wedding dress" she smiled and nodded but it soon fell and I felt sadness wash over her "Cora?"

"Sorry, I was just thinking about my mom" I gave her a gentle smile

"I know" I touched her arm and sent her a calming wave of feeling loved

"Thanks" she smiled

"Anytime, you're a lot more appreciative then Derek when I do that"

"Why?" she asked

"He doesn't like me tampering with his emotions usually because when I found out I could do it, I thought that I'd made him love me and got really insecure so he thinks I'll revert back to thinking like that"

"That's crazy"

"I know it's like he forgets I can also feel emotion and not just manipulate it"

"How do you cope, I mean I'm sure being an empathetic werewolf would be a pain in the arse"

"It was tuff at first but I learnt how to control it and block it out mostly, I mean I'll never go as far to say I can turn it off and on but I can dull it so I'm not picking up everyone's emotions all the time

"Sorry for asking but I guess I never really paid attention to it when I was here before"

"It's okay Cora I want us to get to know each other, since we didn't really get a chance last time and-"

"And your family now" I smiled "It feels good to have a sister again" my smile fell but I nodded

"SKYE I FOUND THEM!" Lydia yelled so we walked over to see her holding up some wedge high heels with lace over the heel and near the toes in a very intricate design that would match my mom's dress perfectly

"I was just going to wear my converse Lydia" her smiled dropped as Cora and Malia started laughing

"No, no way am I letting you walk the aisle in sneakers, you used to be into high heels"

"That was before we found out about the supernatural world and I was running for my life in them"

"Well too bad, I'm getting them for you, you're going to wear them on your wedding day and you're going to look so beautiful Derek Hale is not going to know what hit him" I rolled my eyes as Lydia grabbed my size then went to the counter a paid for them so I reluctantly gave her a small smile

"Thanks Lyds" we shopped around some more before I finally had enough and got Lydia to drop me home

I walked into the loft, closed the door behind me before collapsing face first onto our bed, Lydia was going to drop the shoes she brought me off at my mom's place so Derek doesn't see them, I heard someone chuckling behind me

"Ruff day out with the girls" Derek asked so I mumbled 'bite me' into the mattress "What was that, didn't hear you" I could tell he was smirking so I lifted my head

"Bite me" I repeated before putting my head back into the mattress but jumped when I felt him sit beside me

"I already did, if I recall it was here" he touched the inside of my thigh "Here" he touched my waist "Here" he skimmed over my back "And here" he touched my neck where he bit me to turn me and it sent shivers down my spine

"Don't do that" I rubbed my neck when I rolled onto my back

"So really how was shopping" I quirked an eyebrow

"Since when do you really care about shopping?"

"I don't but you've been stressed lately and you needed to relax"

"What have you gone and done?" I asked him because it was out of character

"Nothing" he stood up and walked over to the table in front of the window and sat down the chair picking up a book

"Okay then" I closed my eyes and just listened to the sounds around me but picked up a nervous heartbeat coming up the stairs so I quickly sat up which made Derek alert, the door slid open and made the alarm go off but Scott walked in, I smiled and quickly got up and launched myself into his arms because I haven't seen him for months "Scotty!" he laughed

"Hey Skyez" he hugged me back but I could tell it wasn't a happy to see you hug and could now feel just how nervous and kind of angry as well

"What's wrong Scott, your emotions are all over the place" he didn't reply but let go of me and walked up to Derek

"We have a problem" he dropped a bullet onto the table out of his pocket, Derek picked it up then frowned "She's back" my eyes widened

"What?!" I exclaimed snatching the bullet casing out of Derek's hand and saw the Argent's symbol "So are we talking Kate or Monroe" I asked Scott

"Monroe, Liam was shot at" Scott replied making my anger rise as I felt his

"She what!" I looked down at the bullet again before looking up when I felt Derek's gaze "Derek maybe now's not the best time to get married" he didn't answer me at first

"Maybe" he finally agreed

"NO!" Scott exclaimed surprising us "We put college on hold for her, we've already put our lives on hold before so you're not postponing your wedding Skye"

"Scott it's okay, it's just a wedding it doesn't mean Derek and I won't get married but if Monroe's back then people are going to die and that's our priority, does Alec know?"

"No yet, I only told Derek earlier" my eyes widened

"What, was that what was bothering you before?" I asked glaring at Derek

"I didn't want to tell you until we we're sure" I crossed my arms but chose not to argue with him in front of Scott

"Alright I think we should call the pack and figure out a plan, because I doubt Monroe being back won't mean she'll come for us again" they both nodded "It's BHW II" they looked at me confused "Beacon Hills War II" I rolled my eyes then walked over to my bedside table and grabbed my phone then pulled the drawer open and found the sheet of paper

"What's that?" Scott asked

"Something I should have tried harder to do months ago" I keyed in the number then pressed call, it rang for a few seconds before the receiver clicked

 _"_ _Hello"_ I sighed when I heard his voice

"Isaac" I saw Scott's eyes widen but Derek sighed

 _"_ _Skye!"_ I could hear the surprise in his voice

"Yeah" I chuckled "It's been a while"

 _"_ _How'd you get this number?"_ I didn't know how to take that

"It's a long story and I know I have really no right to disturb you like this but I needed to know you were okay?"

 _"_ _Why, what's going on back in Beacon Hills"_ he asked me  
 _"Isaac who is it?"_ I heard a girl ask in the background  
 _"An old…friend, I'll be in shortly"_ Isaac answered before I heard a door shut

"Isaac I'm so sorry, I know I'm probably one of the last people you want to hear from-"

 _"_ _Don't be silly Skye, it's actually nice to hear from you, it's been way too long"_ he chuckled almost nervously _"Now what's up, you obviously wouldn't have called if it wasn't important?"_ I sighed

"Her name is Monroe, she's a hunter and Gerard's protégé" his breathe hitched

 _"_ _How bad?"_

"Bad, she almost killed all of us two years ago but we beat her, but now she's back and I guess we just don't know what Gerard told her about any previous connections so I just wanted to make sure you're okay" I knew that sounded really stupid

 _"_ _I'm okay"_ he replied _"Nice to see your still you"_ he chuckled making me laugh

"Okay I guess I'll go but be careful okay because she's got followers all over the world and…I still care about you even if it's been over four years"

 _"_ _I will Skye and hey it was nice catching up, let me know of any progress okay, I still care about you to, call me whenever okay"_

"Thanks Isaac…" I paused "I've really missed you" I let myself say

 _"_ _I've missed you to and the others, tell them I said hi"_

"I will, bye" I hung up then looked up at Scott and Derek "At least he's okay" I mumbled

"You shouldn't have brought him into this" Derek replied

"I didn't bring him into anything but he deserved to know, I should have let him know way before now"

"Okay stop!" Scott interrupted "I texted Stiles and Liam telling them to meet here, I also let Malia know" I looked up to see a sad smile on his face, it still broke my heart that he sacrificed being with Malia for me to be with Derek

Half an hour later the pack was standing around Derek's loft, even Peter had been let in on the fact Monroe was back, Scott had showed us all where Liam had been shot at on a map

"That's not far from the old Armoury" Stiles pointed out "She wouldn't go back there would she"

"Probably I mean it's set up for everything she needs and now that she can't use the town against us with the ANUK-ITE she'll want a familiar place" Scott argued "Look we don't why she's come back I think it's best to scope out the threat, we need to know how many hunters she has with her"

"This is suicide" Peter cut in "Haven't you learnt that when you go looking for trouble you usually find it" he added

"Thanks for the input, you don't have to follow" I snapped, he glared at me but I just glared back undeterred "Scott's plan is smart, I'd like to know what were up against" nobody argued so we broke up into pairs before going to the Armoury

When we pulled up at the Armoury we all went in separate directions after agreeing to meet back at the cars, Scott was with Peter, Malia with Cora, Stiles with Lydia and I was of course with Derek, I kept an ear and nose out for any unknown or unfriendly smells but wasn't picking up anything

"It doesn't seem like she's been here" I spoke up turning to Derek

"I agree but we need to make sure" I looked at him curiously as he sighed, then my eyes widened when he started stripping

"Derek is now really the time to strip" he rolled his eyes

"I have a stronger sense of smell as a wolf"

"What, your changing" he nodded so I turned my back not wanting to know what it looked like, I closed my eyes but jumped when I felt a cold wet nose touch my hand so I turned and saw Derek standing in front of me in the shape of a wolf and his eyes glowed electric blue, this is the first time I was looking at him in his evolved shape since he first evolved "You're beautiful" I mumbled and I swear I saw him roll his eyes then nod towards his clothes "Oh right" I picked up his clothes knowing that's what he was telling me

He started loping off with his nose to the ground so I wordlessly followed him still sampling the smells myself but was growing more and more curious about Derek like this

"Can you understand me?" I asked him, he nodded his head "Is it cool to be an actual wolf" he looked up and I didn't know how to interpret that "Kinda sucks you can't talk though" I said and watched his eyes roll "Although maybe it's a blessing" I mumbled then jumped when I felt him nip my ankle "Hey, no biting!" I scolded like I was telling a dog off then laughed at his very exaggerated eye roll before I went back to looking but after half an hour of nothing I knew we should start heading back to the cars "Derek we should go, she obviously hasn't been here" he nodded so we turned around and headed back to the car, when we walked up Scott, Stiles, Peter and Lydia were already there

"We didn't find anything" Scott said when he saw me approaching

"Skye why are you carrying clothes" Stiles asked but his answer was cut off when Derek walked up beside me still in wolf shape "What the hell!" I rolled my eyes then put Derek's clothes on the ground, Derek picked them up with his teeth before going back into the forest "That was Derek?" Stiles asked

"No I just picked up a random wolf in the forest" I replied rolling my eyes then turned around when Derek walked out back human and dressed "Glad you can talk now" I smirked

"Don't push it Skye, I will bite you again" I smirked wrapping my arms around his shoulders

"Okay we don't wanna know what you two did in the forest" Stiles mumbled

"Some of us don't wanna know any of the time" Peter added

"I second that" Scott cut in making me roll my eyes

"Oh my god, we didn't do anything that's just sick" I exclaimed just as Cora and Malia finally made it back as well

"What's sick?" Malia asked

"Skye and Derek got hot and heavy while Derek was a wolf" Stiles replied smirking

"Oh my god Stiles shut up or I swear I with rip your thought out-"

"Yeah, yeah with your teeth" they all replied at once before laughing as Derek and I rolled our eyes

"You know Skye you become more and more like Derek every day, we should start calling you two Mr and Mrs Sourwolf" Stiles added

"That's it" I started running at him and he straight away started running away

"You should never run from a werewolf Stiles, it only entices the need to hunt" Peter remarked, everyone was laughing as Stiles was running around in circles as I chased him, then he lost stamina and I tackled him to the ground holding his hands beside his head

"Take it back Stiles!"

"No, Derek control you fiancé" he yelled

"You deserve it" Derek replied and I smirked

"Take it back or I will sit here all night"

"No get off!" I smirked sitting on him and pretended to look at my nails "Seriously somebody help me, Scott!" everyone was laughing at us "Scott, come on!"

"Sorry" Scott laughed "You're on your own"

"Oh my God!" Stiles said looking up at me "Okay, okay I take it back"

"Take what back" I asked

"Oh my…okay I'm sorry I called you Mrs Sourwolf, now get the hell off me" I smirked getting off him and skipped over to the others "You know you really need to lay off the pizza" I spun around sharply "Oh no!" he quickly ran and hid behind Scott

"Never call a girl fat Stiles" Lydia said as we all laughed, then finally went our separate ways deciding to reconvene tomorrow

We reluctantly had to tell Alec who took it surprisingly well that the woman who nearly killed him was back and agreed to help us look for her but it was taking way too long and we couldn't even pick up a scent of her whereabouts in Beacon Hills and it was making me nervous since Derek and I were supposed to be getting married tomorrow afternoon

"Derek I don't think we should do this tomorrow, I feel as if it's the perfect time for her to attack"

"Skye it'll be fine, we haven't exactly been screaming to the world when and where we getting married, Scott's right we shouldn't let fear stop us from getting married and besides the priest is human I doubt she is going to attack us in the middle of the church" I sighed before nodding

"I just don't want her to ruin the best day of our lives" he cupped my cheeks

"She won't, as long as you're with me then it's the happiest day of my life" I smiled before kissing him but it was quickly short lived as Cora and Lydia burst into the loft

"Okay lovers, it's time" Derek and I both looked up confused at Cora

"What?" we both asked them

"The bride and groom can't see each other the day before the wedding" Lydia replied

"Lyds, that's one tradition I can live without" I said wrapping my arms tighter around Derek's waist

"No, no way" she exclaimed "Cora now!" they each grabbed an arm and started pulling me out

"What the hell, let me go!" I couldn't use werewolf strength unless I wanted to hurt Lydia

"Nope, this is for your own good, with your reputations we need every good omen as possible and they say not seeing the bride or groom twenty four hours before the wedding insures a long and happy marriage"

"Fine, at least let me say goodbye" they let me go so I rushed back to Derek and wrapped my arms around his neck hugging him "Quick chain me to you" I whispered in his ear making him laugh

"Their right" I groaned

"You're supposed to be on my side" I grumbled

"I'm sure you'll live" I sighed before leaning back and kissed him

"Hey no kissing either, that's another bad omen" Lydia huffed but we ignored her, I leaned back with a sad look on my face

"It's only nineteen hours Skye then you never have to leave my arms again" I sighed before kissing him again

"I love you" I mumbled against his lips

"I love you to" he replied before finally letting me go, I walked towards the door with Cora and Lyds "Hey Skyez" I turned to see Derek smiling "I'll meet you at the alter" I laughed

"Nice one Derek but you stole that out of twilight" he laughed and shrugged so I smiled "I'll be the one in white" I replied quoting Bella's line before walking out with the girls

"You made Derek watch twilight" Cora asked

"Yeah, it was really funny listening to him complain about the horrible example it set on werewolf culture" they both laughed as we got into Lydia's car

We were all staying at my mom's place that night while Scott went to stay with Stiles before they'd head over to the loft to get ready with Derek

"I really wished you let us throw you a bachelorette party" Lydia whined when we were sitting on my bed, as she did my hair trying out different styles for tomorrow

"I didn't want one for a reason Lyds and besides the only stripper I'll ever want to see is Derek" I heard Cora make a gagging sound but we all laughed "And Derek didn't even have a bachelor party"

"Where do you think the boys are now" Lydia replied making me turn to see her glare before I had messed up the hair-do she was doing

"What, why didn't he tell me?" I went to grab my phone but Cora stopped me

"Relax Skye, I already warned Scott and Stiles not to get Derek a stripper, one because I knew you'd kill them and two because Derek would likely go nuts and kill them before you had a chance" I reluctantly let it go knowing she was right, Derek would have a fit if Scott and Stiles got a stripper for him

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

Skye had just left with Lydia and Cora, I was hoping that left me in peace to sit and imagine my beautiful bride but not twenty minutes later Scott, Stiles, Liam and Peter turned up with a whole case full of alcohol

"Go away" I said sitting down at the table

"No way dude, this is your Bachelor party" Stiles replied

"I don't need or want one" I grumbled

"Come on Derek, it's not every day you get to celebrate your last night as a free man" Scott tried to encourage me into it

"I haven't been a free man for a long time"

"He's right Skye's had his balls on a chain since he laid eyes on her" Peter smirked sitting down on my couch

"Dude we don't want to hear that" Stiles replied

"Fine if I agree will you all just shut up" I agreed

"Can do" Stiles said handing me a beer "This is tested and approved" I quirked an eyebrow at him "I've been working on this concoction for a while, werewolves can get drunk from it"

"How?" I asked not at all comfortable drinking anything this kid made

"It sort of came to me when I remembered Lydia's party when she poisoned us and everyone got drunk"

"Wolfsbane" I put it down on the table "No thankyou"

"Why it's perfectly safe, just ask Scott he was my test case" he hit Scott's shoulder "And besides there's barely any in there, just one petal diluted with beer"

"He's right, it worked" I knew I was going to regret it but took a sip anyway and surprisingly didn't taste any wolfsbane so I reluctantly agreed

We sat around drinking the stuff and I was actually feeling buzzed which I had never felt, I looked over at Peter and Scott to see they were the same but Stiles was gone, being human meant he got hit harder

"Now for the main event" Stiles slurred standing up "It's party time" he pulled out his phone and turned on some music through Skye's speaker system

"If a girl comes out I swear to god I'll kill you Stiles" I grumbled knowing Skye would not be okay with a stripper but what surprised me wasn't a stripper, Isaac walked in

"Hey Derek"

"If you start stripping either I'll kill you too" they all laughed as Stiles flipped off the music

"Nope just thought we'd make a joke" I rolled my eyes

"When did you get here?" I asked Isaac

"This morning, Scott called and said you were having trouble finding this Monroe and the fact that you and Skye are getting married which I'm a little bummed about not being told about" I nodded then got up and hugged him which I'm sure would have surprised him "Whoa okay, I see Derek's changed"

"Yeah thank Skye for that, she locked away his big bad werewolf man card" Stiles remarked making me glare

"Just like Lydia has your spastic one" I replied making him stutter

"Wait you and Lydia?" Isaac asked him laughing

"Hey don't be so surprised" Isaac laughed before joining us and I knew it'd be a huge shock for Skye tomorrow

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

It was late at night but I was still wide awake, Lydia and Cora were sound asleep beside me all crammed into my bed so I quietly stood up before going downstairs but saw my mom sitting at the kitchen table

"Hey sweetie couldn't sleep either" I shook my head before sitting next to her "Nervous about tomorrow"

"More like terrified" I replied "I guess I just can't help think we're making a mistake, Monroe is back and hunting us again, what if she ruins it"

"Skye" my mom put her hand over mine "You can't put your life on hold, you guys did that when she first became a problem and it's not a good way to live your life being afraid of what could happen, I'm sure whatever happens tomorrow you and Derek will get through it together"

"I know that but I want it to be perfect, I've dreamt about this day for as long as I've known Derek"

"And it will be Skye, not because it's big and fancy but because your marrying the man you love and that's all that's important" I smiled and hugged her

"Thank you mommy" she smiled and wiped a stray tear from her eye

"You're going to make me cry Skye and trust me I'll do plenty of crying tomorrow" I chuckled softly "Now I think we should both get some rest" I nodded before we headed upstairs and I went back to my room sliding back into the bed

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will be their Wedding and Honeymoon ;)**


	9. Chapter Nine - The Wedding

I woke up the next morning to Lydia's voice telling me to get up and shower because she had work to do on my hair and make-up and to avoid her wrath I did just that then sat listening to music with my eyes closed upon her request as she dried my hair and started pinning it back in a bun then moved onto my make-up with Cora's little help since she was like me and detested all beauty items unless it was basic

When Lydia was done and told me to open my eyes I was beyond surprised at my reflection, I actually looked beautiful

"Oh my god Lyds" she smiled behind me

"You're welcome, now I have to go get ready" she walked out of my bathroom as I continued to stare at myself before Cora came back in

"I wanted you to have this" she gave me what looked like a vintage jewellery box, I opened it and saw a bracelet with a triskele inscribed on it and blue sapphires on each side of it

"Cora it's beautiful"

"It was my mother's" my smile fell "I managed to save it before I got out"

"I can't take this Cora" I tried handing it back to her

"Yes you can, I added the sapphires for you it's my wedding present, I know she'd want you to have it" she grabbed it out of the box and handed it to me "It's also you're something blue" I let myself smile and hugged her

"Thank you Cora" I smiled when I leaned back "I always wanted a sister but got stuck with Scott from birth"

"Well now you have one" she replied making my smile grow just as Lydia came back with her own hair and makeup done and now in pink baby doll dress

"We should get you in the dress it's already ten o'clock" I nodded and moved to my mom's room where she was finishing her own makeup

"Wow look at my beautiful daughter" I smiled then they helped me into the dress and shoes Lydia had bought me "And she just got more beautiful"

"Mom you're gonna make me cry"

"Well don't you'll ruin your makeup" Lydia replied making us laugh "I used waterproof makeup but just to make sure" she looked over my dress "Now you have your something old, something new and something blue, you need something borrowed" my mom smiled before going into her jewellery box and grabbed a pair of dangly earrings

"Here" she replied putting them in my ear "Something borrowed"

"Skye, Melissa" we heard my dad yell up the stairs

"Up here dad" I called and heard him walk up the stairs then come into view and his jaw dropped when he saw me

"Wow, you look as beautiful as your mother did on our wedding day" I blushed before giving him a small hug "Girls can you give us a minute" Lydia and Cora nodded before leaving "I can't believe this is my little girl" dad said gesturing to me

"Daaaad" I whined and willed myself not to cry

"Let a father have his moment, my babygirl is all grown up" I smiled as dad grabbed another jewellery box out of his pocket "This was my grandmothers and it was passed down to my mother and now passed down to you" he opened it and I saw a beautiful silver hair clip with diamonds glittering up at me

"Wow, it's beautiful dad" my mom smiled and picked it up then grabbed her veil and clipped it in place using the hair clip, I didn't want the veil covering my face so it fell down my back beautifully "Thankyou" I hugged him then my mom and dad together

"Okay it's ten forty-five we need to be going" Lydia said ushering us out into my dad's car then Lydia and Cora were met by Malia in her car then we all drove to the small church Derek and I were getting married in and as we approached I grew more and more nervous until we pulled up then I plucked up my courage and got out of the car to be met by Stiles, Scott and…ISAAC!

"Isaac!" I yelled throwing myself into his arms

"Oh my god Skye relax" I stepped back then punched his shoulder

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming" I had spoken to him a few more times over the phone in the last few weeks

"Scott rang me and told me you and Derek were getting married and thought I couldn't miss this for the world" I hugged him again "You look gorgeous by the way" I smiled and sure I was blushing

"You really do" Stiles agreed

"I can't believe it my sister looks like a girl" I rolled my eyes before hugging Scott

"What are you guys doing you should be inside already" Lydia said coming over

"No you said we all were walking in, in pairs" Stiles protested

"Well let's go, were two minutes behind schedule"

"Relax Lyds" Stiles said grabbing her waist then they walked in

Scott walked down with Malia first since he was Derek's best man, then Stiles and Lydia walked down since she was my maid of honour, then Isaac walked down with Cora then it was my turn, I heard the traditional wedding march begin so I grabbed onto my dad's arm tightly

"Please don't let me trip dad" I knew being in heels it was a possibility

"I promise sweetheart" I breathed in and out slowly as we walked into the church

When I raised my eyes to meet the green orbs that where Derek's I was completely mesmerized as I took in the glory that was my fiancé and soon to be husband, Lydia had made him wear a suit and it was the most amazing sight ever, he had black dress slacks on, white button up shirt with a black blazer over the top and was even wearing a tie around his neck

When we finally reached the end of the aisle my dad kissed me on the cheek before placing my hand in Derek's waiting one, the symbol of giving me away, I smiled as Derek led me the little bit more to stand facing each other in front of the priest

I quickly chanced a look over at everyone sitting in the chairs, my mom, dad, Peter, Liam, Mason, Correy, Alec, Malia and Isaac were all sitting while Scott and Stiles stood behind Derek and Lydia and Cora stood behind me, I smiled as I looked back into Derek's eyes

"We are gathered her today to celebrate the love and union between Skyler McCall and Derek Hale, the two stand before us in front of their families and friends to declare their love and to take each other as husband and wife" I smiled and squeezed Derek's hands as the priest continued "Over the years, Skyler and Derek have grown separately as well as together, they fell in love and overcame many obstacles along the way, their love is true as is the type of love that many spend a lifetime searching for, they are meant to be together" I smiled because if only this priest knew how true those words were

He talked a little bit longer and to be honest I blocked it out because I just couldn't get over the fact that I was actually standing here, Derek and I were getting married, we were finally getting the future we have always wanted and worked so hard towards

"Derek and Skye if you would now like to share your own words to your beloved" I smiled as Derek and I nodded, we had agreed to say our own vows

"Skye, a few years ago if someone told me I'd be standing in front of you today I would have never believed them, I never imagined being where I am today, I never could have imagined a lot of things that have happened since I fell in love with you, you made me want to change because I knew from the moment I heard you say I love you that I was yours"

I smiled and felt a few tears reluctantly fall down my cheeks as I gazed into Derek's eyes so in love with him right this second

"All my life I thought I was fine on my own, I never really depended on anybody but myself but you, you are my life Skye, you are everything to me and could not go on in life without you by my side so I'm giving you this ring" my smile grew when Scott handed Derek the small silver ring "To symbolise my love for you and as a promise to you that I will be with you, that I will love you and protect you as long as we both shall live" he slid the ring onto my left ring finger then squeezed my hand, I took in a steady breath before I gave my vows

"Derek…words could never describe the love I feel for you, as a little girl I dreamt of meeting my prince charming but the reality is so much better because I don't need a prince on a white horse to make me happy, all I need is you because you make me feel strong, powerful and loved which is really all I ever wanted, there is so much I want to say but don't know how, just know that I promise to be by your side forever and promise to do everything I can to try and make you as happy as you've make me everyday"

I saw a lone tear pooling in Derek's eyes which made my smile brighten as I held his hands tightly in mine

"You found me just when I needed you the most, you're always there when I need you and every time I look into your eyes I feel as if I'm falling in love with you all over again, I never knew I could feel this way about someone until I met you, I feel like we can accomplish anything together because without you I'd be nothing, a no one, so with this ring" I smiled and accepted Derek's ring from Lydia then smiled up into Derek's eyes "I promise to always be by your side, to love and protect you as long as we both shall live" I slid the ring on his left ring finger

"Derek and Skye, I know pronounce you husband and wife" we smiled then looked at the priest expectantly "You may kiss the bride" we smiled at each other before he pulled me into kiss that left every single one of our kisses in the dust

We smiled as we parted then heard the claps of our family and friends which finally made our gazes snap from each other's eyes, I couldn't stop smiling as we signed the marriage licence then finally moved around the room hugging and I finally let the tears fall when I reached my parents

"Can't believe you're not my little girl anymore" dad sighed

"I'll always be your little girl daddy" I hugged him feeling a fresh set of tears fall then hugged them both together before moving over to Scott and Stiles giving them a hug too because for so long it was just us against the world, the three amigo's

"I can't believe it, you're married now and to Derek Hale of all people" Stiles joked making us laugh

"I can't believe it either Stiles" I hugged them again "It feels like only yesterday we were three kids in the sandbox in kindergarten" Scott and Stiles laughed "I love you guys so much, your my brothers and mean a lot to me" I smiled when I saw them fighting back tears especially Stiles hearing me call him my brother

"We love you too Skyez" we hugged one more time before I moved onto Cora who wrapped her arms around me instantly and squealed into my ear making me cringe

"Were finally sisters" I laughed as Lydia joined in our hug

We finally were able to move outside but I saw Isaac and ran up and hugged him tightly because I didn't know if he was staying or leaving after this which meant I don't know when I'd see him next, I felt myself start crying again into Isaac's neck

"Skye what's wrong?"

"Nothing I'm just happy to see you" I stepped back "I really missed you Isaac, even though you've probably got another pack I still feel like we're bonded through our pack bond" he nodded as I hugged him again

"I really missed you too Skye, I was really hard leaving but I had to" I nodded knowing this already

"Okay I think that's enough of that now" we heard Derek say making us separate laughing "That is my wife there" my smiled grew at hearing him call me his wife for the first time

"All good Derek I still remember your warning" we laughed "I'm keeping my hands off especially now she's a married woman"

"Hey that doesn't mean I'm old!" I protested

"You are off limits though" Derek replied lifting my hand to kiss my ring, Derek suddenly turned which made me follow his gaze to see my Camaro being driven up by Scott but it had just married painted on the back windshield

"That better come of my baby Scott" I said walking up to it but was smiling

"It was Stiles idea" he insisted

"Of course it was" I replied smirking over at Stiles who was standing with Lydia in front of him and his arms around her waist, they were all standing waiting now for our departure, we weren't having a reception because it seemed pointless so Derek and I were heading off to wherever Derek had planned but he reassured me it wasn't far just in case we needed to get back quickly, I hugged everyone one last time even Peter who was surprised but I was being true to my word, I was letting bygones be bygones now that we were family

"Call me if anything happens" I whispered in Scott's ear "I mean it Scott, anything happens call us, don't go getting yourself killed"

"Okay Skye but enjoy your honeymoon" I nodded before pulling Isaac into another hug

"Don't worry Skye, we'll see each other again" I sighed before stepping back and watched Derek give Isaac a quick hug

"Take care of yourself Isaac"

"Don't worry about me Derek" Derek nodded before taking my hand and leading me to the car and helped me in before climbing in himself then drove away from everyone as I could only watch them fade away

"Don't worry Skye, it's only a couple of days" Derek insured me as he grabbed my hand, I nodded then smiled

"This feels like a dream"

"I know but it's not, were married and there's no getting rid of me now" I rolled my eyes

"I never would want to get rid of you" I lifted his hand and kissed our clasped hands before settling back in my seat

"Why don't you rest for a bit, your mom told me you didn't get much sleep last night" I nodded and closed my eyes before laying my head on his shoulder, I smiled when I felt him place a gentle kiss to my forehead right before I fell asleep but was only able to sleep for a half hour max before I felt the car come to a stop

I looked up confused but my mouth dropped open when I saw where we were, we were parked out the front of Hotel Casa Del Mar in Santa Monica, California

"Oh my god, Derek!" he chuckled as he got out of the car then came around and opened my door as a valet and bellboys came running up to us, the valet waiting for the keys and the bellboys getting a couple suitcases out of the boot

"Reservation under the name Hale" Derek said handing him the keys before leading me inside and up to the front desk as I could only stare at the wrought-iron chandelier and twin sweeping staircases inlaid with mosaic tiles, it was so beautiful

"Hello and welcome to Casa Del Mar Hotel"

"Hi" Derek replied to the lady at the desk and flashed her a smile showing off his teeth and for a minute I got a little jealous "I called and booked a room under the name Hale" she smiled then started typing away on her computer

"Yes, the honeymoon suite" she smiled at us "Congratulations" I smiled and nodded as she checked us in then handed Derek the keycards "Have a lovely stay" Derek thanked her before we walked up the staircases to the elevators and he pressed the button for the honeymoon suite

"You know you didn't have to go to all this trouble or spend so much money" I said when the doors closed

"It's our honeymoon Skye and believe me this isn't even half of what I wanted to do" I rolled my eyes but smiled "When this is all over, I'm taking you somewhere overseas"

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii or Italy" he chuckled and kissed the top of my head as the doors opened and we walked down the hallway stopping at the door marked honeymoon suite, Derek used the keycard and opened the door then picked me up bridal style making me squeal as he carried me inside "Was that necessary?" I asked when he put me down

"Yeah" he replied just as we heard someone clearing their throat, it was a bellboy with our bags

"Thank you" I replied as Derek tipped him then took our bags before closing the door, I started walking around inspecting the room, it was so beautiful and the view was even better, you could see the ocean right from our room even the Santa Monica Pier which I would love to check out since I have never been, I walked into the bedroom and saw a four poster bed I smiled before turning back to Derek as he put our bags on the ottoman at the end of the bed

"What do you want to do first?" he asked me, I smiled before walking up to him and immediately wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss "Skye we have…mm all the time in the world to…" I didn't let him finish as I kicked off my heels and pushed his suit jacket off then started pulling him to the bed by his tie as I undid it, his hands grabbed my waist before traveling down over my butt then hoisted me up "God I love you" I smiled as we fell back against the bed

I straight away got started on his shirt undoing the buttons before he got out of it then reached around me and started on my mother's dress

"Be careful, it's my mom's" he nodded taking his time then careful slipped it over my head laying on the ottoman before climbing back up my body leaving kisses on every part of my skin as he went, I smirked when he finally realized what I was in it was a gift for Lydia

"Mm I like this" I smiled when he unclipped my thigh highs from the garter belt before taking them off leaving me in the panties and corset bra "It's like unwrapping a present" I chuckled as he started untying the corset

He continued taking each part of my lingerie off before leaving me naked underneath him so I reached for his pants and quickly got them off along with his boxers, he smiled reached into his bag and grabbed out a condom, I smiled helping him put it on then waited for him to push in

"I love you"

"I love you too..." I whispered as he pushed in, I sighed and I held onto his shoulders as he repeatedly moved in and out in a vigorous rhythm, I felt my claws extend and dig into his shoulders drawing some blood as his gripped my waist, he started kissing my neck and I had to bite into his shoulder to stop the deafening scream that wanted to break out "Oh my God!" I screamed when I came and not a second later so did he screaming out my name in prayer

"Mm hello married life of love and sex" I rolled my eyes but cuddled into his side until I saw the blood on his shoulder

"I drew blood" I wiped it off as his went to my waist

"It's okay, I gave as good as I got" I looked down and saw some blood drying on my hips, I smiled before kissing his lips "Now that your sex drive is sated Mrs Hale, what else do you want to do?" I smirked before climbing back onto his waist before leaning down to capture his lips

By two o'clock we finally left the hotel room after two more rounds of passionate sex, we decided to go to the beach and swim for a bit and relax in the sun, which ended up in us getting into a water fight when I splashed him, I started running up the beach when he began the chase

"No, no" I begged when he caught me and threw me over his shoulder then started walking in the water "I swear to god Derek if you throw-" I was cut off when he threw me into the water and I came up spluttering and coughing to see him running back onto shore "I hate you!" I yelled after him before laying back and floating

When I finally walked onto shore I saw him lying down on the towel with his cop shades on smirking when he saw me walking up

"Have a nice dip" I glowered at him as I laid down beside him

"Can werewolves tan?" I asked quietly

"Don't know I've never tried" he replied relaxing back, I rolled over and grabbed the sunscreen because even though I'm sure I'd heal if I got burnt its best to act causal

"Put sunscreen on my back" he chuckled before sitting up and undid the straps as I laid on my stomach "Take the whole thing off" I asked gesturing to my bikini

"You know that's not going to happen" he replied rubbing the lotion into my back

"Why every other girl is doing it" I pointed out

"You're not every other girl your mine and I'm sure you don't want some poor guy losing their head because he looked at your boobs, you're done" he slapped my butt, I rolled my eyes before putting my sunglasses on and rested next to him hoping my body would tan since it had been too long since I was able to rest in the sun like this

"I wish we could do this more often, I miss the sun"

"You see the sun everyday" Derek pointed out

"Not like this, Beacon Hills sun is different, here I get to bathe in it"

"Maybe once this is all done, I'll take you to a private island and you can lounge around topless all day long" I chuckled

"Stop taking idea's from Edward Cullen, I should have never made you watch that movie with me" I kicked my legs in the air and looked over at him to see him reading a book, I peeked at the cover "What are you reading?"

"A book" he pointed out with a smirk

"No shit, what's it called?"

"I don't know but it's about werewolves" I rolled my eyes

"Why do you read that crap, it's all lies" I rested my head on my arms and closed my eyes and must have fallen asleep because I woke up to Derek carrying me back up to the hotel "What the-"

"Don't worry you're not being kidnapped" I rolled my eyes again but let him carry me all the way up to our room

The next few days were some of the best in my life, Derek and I spent our days swimming, soaking up the sun, we visited the pier but it definitely wasn't Derek's scene and he complained about too many people and of course holed up in our room with a very healthy sexual appetite

But now we were heading home and although I was going to miss being lazy and not having to worry about anything in the terms of life or death, I was also relieved because I had missed everyone, we pulled into the loft parking lot then went up to the loft where I collapsed back on our bed

"It's good to be home" I said hearing Derek chuckle "Don't get me wrong the last few days have been more than amazing but there's no place like home"

"You tell me not to quote movies, you're quoting the Wizard of Oz" I laughed then sat up when my phone rang so I answered it

"Hello"

 _"_ _Skye, you home yet?"_ Scott asked which immediately made me panic

"Yeah we literary just walked in the door so our twin telepathy must be still working" he laughed but it soon fell "Why what's up?"

 _"_ _Nothing hunting wise, just wanted to know and to tell you mom wants to have dinner tonight as a family, dads still in town so she wants us to all be together at the dinner table for once since she has tonight off"_

"The last time we had a dinner as a family they told us they were getting a divorce"

 _"_ _I know so please don't leave me alone"_ I laughed

"Okay, I'll be there what time is mom serving"

 _"_ _Probably round seven, oh and mom wants Derek here too since he's family now too"_ I looked up at Derek who was trying to act like he wasn't listening

"He'll be there"

 _"_ _Alright we'll talk later"_

"Okie dokie Scotty" he chuckled as we hung up "You probably heard that" I looked over and saw him nod "I'm going to shower" I peeled off my shirt before walking to the bathroom smirking over my shoulder when I saw Derek start following, as soon as we walked in mom pulled me into a bone crushing hug

"Mom, you only saw me three days ago it's not like I've been gone long"

"I know" she replied smiling but I could sense something wrong with her emotions it was like she couldn't settle between being anxious or nervous

"Mom is everything okay?" I saw Scott walk down the stairs

"Yeah honey why?"

"You're emotions are haywire, is dad okay?" I couldn't smell him in the house so he wasn't here yet

"Everything's okay Skye" a timer went off from the kitchen "That's the roast" my eyes widened as she walked into the kitchen so I quickly pulled Scott into the lounge room

"Seriously what is this, mom's breaking out the good meals, she's anxious as hell and they want a family dinner"

"I don't know, I didn't even notice anything until today when she asked me when you were getting back and to tell you they wanted to have a family dinner"

"You don't think there…getting back together do you?" I asked him just as dad walked in

"Hey kids" I smiled at the word kids, he walked straight towards the kitchen

"They couldn't be…could they?" Scott replied

"Why don't you just see what it is" Derek cut in so I turned to glare at him

"Easy for you to say, our parents are not supposed to get back together it's been way too long they split when we were eight"

"Dinner's ready" mom called so we reluctantly walked in and sat down at the table, mom and dad were are each end, Scott was across from me and Derek was of course beside me

We started eating and I could feel the tension rolling off me and Scott but we were both staying silent waiting to find out what this meal was about

"So how was the mini-moon" mom asked making me look up from my plate

"Uh fun, we stayed near the Santa Monica Pier at the Casa Del Mar Hotel" I replied smiling up at Derek

"I want to see photos" she asked

"I took a couple from the hotel view and the beach, and Derek at the pier" I laughed

"You actually got him to take you to the Pier, did you guys go on any rides" Scott asked

"No but I wanted to" Derek rolled his eyes

"Rollercoasters are not my idea of fun" we all laughed "And I told you to go on without me" it was my turn to roll my eyes before we fell back into a slightly awkward silence

"So I'm sure you're wondering why we wanted to have dinner as a family" dad finally said after we were all nearly finished, Scott and I looked up expectantly "You kids know the last few years I've wanted back into your lives and to prove myself but it's been hard being here but also going back and forth to the Bureau so I've decided to move here" I'm sure my face showed my shock

"Wow dad but what about your job" Scott replied as I remained shocked

"I'll still work for the FBI but I'll work out of the Sheriff's office, Stilinski has already agreed and I'll need to check into the Bureau occasionally but I'll be able to get cases from my supervisor and work from here" he looked over at me "I want to be involved with your lives and not just every couple of months anymore, especially now" I looked up and nodded "Are you two okay with this?"

"Yeah of course dad" Scott replied smiling, then all eyes fell on me

"Of course dad, it'll be great" I smiled then took a sip of water to calm my heavy heartbeat which didn't go unnoticed by Scott and Derek who looked down hearing it

"Thanks kids"

"Stop calling us kids dad, we're twenty years old" dad laughed and apologised saying it was habit

When dinner was over, we walked into the lounge room while our parents cleaned up, I sighed and ran a hand through my hair

"What's up Skye, isn't this a good thing" Scott asked me quietly

"Yeah it was just unexpected, I mean why now?"

"I don't but I think it's about time, you've seen how depressed dad had been when he first came back and I know we had every right to be angry at him but he deserves forgiveness"

"I forgave him Scott, you know I have"

"I think you think you have but you haven't fully accepted him back into your life" I growled and my eyes flashed red

"He walked me down the aisle it doesn't get any more accepted than that" I yelled

"Hey what's going on?" mom yelled coming into the room with dad not far behind her

"Nothing twin drama" I replied walking upstairs to cool off, I slammed the bedroom door closed then sat on my old bed, I didn't look up when the door opened then closed again cause I could already smell who it was "Don't" I said keeping my head in my hands

"Don't what?" Derek asked

"Give me a lecture, I know I shouldn't have yelled at Scott like that"

"I wasn't going to lecture you" he replied sitting next to me "I know it can't be easy" I looked up confused "It was different having your dad in your life before to him moving here, so maybe you haven't completely let yourself forgive him" I sighed but didn't answer him

"The reason my dad left was because he pushed Scott down the stairs which could have killed him but that wasn't why I was mad at my dad all those years"

"Why?"

"It was because he left me, I'd never said it before but my dad was my hero growing up and I guess you'd call me a daddy's girl so I felt more betrayed that he'd left me behind and I guess I just don't want to feel that again if he had to leave again, betrayal is the one emotion I hate most of all" he grabbed my hand

"But if you don't let him back into your life completely Skye and something happens you'll regret it for the rest of your life, trust me I know better than anyone at feeling betrayed by family members" I looked up saw his sad look "You don't want to be left feeling guilty either"

"I hate it when you're right" I mumbled then laughed when he chuckled

"That's a part of being married" I rolled my eyes "You have to forgive your dad and yes it'll be hard but if I can forgive Peter after everything he's done then you can forgive your dad" I quirked an eyebrow at him saying he forgives Peter "Yes I know I don't always show it but I forgave Peter because that's what family does" he lifted my chin "Forgive Skye, it doesn't mean you forget" I nodded before we walked back downstairs and I walked straight up to Scott and hugged him

"I'm sorry Scott, I shouldn't have snapped because your right, I didn't completely forgive dad but I can now" I said smiling over at Derek "Now any news or sightings of the devil?" I asked referring to Monroe

"No, we looked all week but found nothing which clearly scares me, I feel as if were waiting for the final battle and are going to be at a severe disadvantage"

"Well we need to think smarter, when we battled her before she had the Armory and Gerard's knowledge of our every move and tactics which she doesn't have now, so that either means she's more cautious or is somehow avoiding our detection" Derek sat down next to me and grabbed my hand he knew when I was thinking hard about things

"But how, there's no way she could hide her scent or trails" Scott replied but it suddenly clicked and I quickly stood going upstairs and grabbed the old map we used to use then laid it out on the coffee table

"Back when we looked for Barrow at the school" I said but they still looked confused "There was a reason we couldn't find him by scent" I began looking over the map

"He hid in the chemistry closet, how does that help us" Scott replied clearly not seeing the point

"Don't you get it, if the chemicals are strong enough then we won't be able to pick up a scent, she has to be hiding in a warehouse, like an old chemical factory or something along those lines" Derek's head shoot up "What?"

"The sewers, that's where Kate was hiding when she came back to Beacon Hills after kidnapping me failed, that's where Peter found her"

"Would there be enough room down there to run her operations, we know she's got followers" Scott asked

"I don't know, I've never been down there myself" Derek replied grabbing the pencil off me and started mapping out the various entrances to the sewer system "If she's down there then we wouldn't be able to smell her but it also wouldn't be pleasant for her either so I don't think she'd be that close to where the water runs which means she'd most likely be in the warehouse district as I'd imagine there's less pipes then the residential areas and they'd be able to come and go at all hours" Derek explained

"You're genius Skye" Scott said

"Naturally, I wouldn't go to say I was Lydia but I have my moments" I replied seeing them both roll their eyes

"I'll call Stiles and Liam, let them know what we found" Scott added before going upstairs as I quickly texted Cora telling her to find Peter and meet us here before I continued to look over the map but started smiling when I saw the old train depo

"What?" Derek asked making my smile widen

"Nothing"

"You don't smile like that for nothing" he pointed out

"I was just remembering the old times" I replied pointing out the train depo

"You mean me chaining you up on full moons" I rolled my eyes

"I was thinking more along the lines of the quiet nights when we'd just sit and talk for hours about nothing and everything but the chaining me to the wall thing yeah I guess that to"

"There were also many fights held in there" Derek pointed out staying negative

"There was also a lot of make-up kissing if I remember" he smiled and quickly pulled me onto his lap

"Derek were at my moms, wait till we get home" I scolded

"Hey you two just because you're married doesn't mean I want to see or hear the PDA" my dad interrupted making me quickly climb off Derek's lap and go back to looking at the map

Soon enough Stiles, Lydia, Malia, Liam, Cora, Peter and Alec walked in so we went over what we found with them and started making up a plan of scouting it out first before we figured it out what we were going to do if we found her

"Why didn't I think of that" Lydia said making me laugh

"Hey I was bound to have my smart period, you were always the one who figured it out in high school" I replied

"So if we find Monroe what happens are we just going to give her another warning, it clearly didn't go so well the last time" Malia protested

"No, that's where the sheriff comes in" I replied nodding at Stiles

"She's right my dad has enough evidence to put her away for a long while and hopefully that puts a stop to all this for good" none of us replied for a while since we knew never to believe those words until it was true

"Okay so we meet at the old train depo tomorrow night before starting crossing off areas slowly on the search grid until we hopefully find her base of operations" Scott finished dismembering the pack meeting, Malia, Cora, Peter and Liam left leaving the rest of us to decide to watch a movie as if we weren't about to storm the bitches lair tomorrow night

Stiles insisted we watch Star Wars but we all shot down that idea and agreed on one of the Avengers movies, it was kind of nice doing such a normal thing especially when I looked around the room

Lydia and Stiles were cuddled up on the lounge next to Scott and Alec while Derek was sitting in the lounge chair and I was perched on his lap, every now and then I felt a gentle kiss on my neck and tried not to laugh and alert the others

"Stop that!" I protested quietly but of course Scott and Alec heard because they looked over making me blush

"Hey shh, movies on" Stiles said putting his finger to his lips, I looked up at Derek and saw him smirking

By the third movie I was half asleep on Derek's lap resting my head in the crook of his neck smiling softly

"Maybe we should head home" he asked when he noticed I was almost gone

"Don't worry kids, we have enough beds" mom protested walking into the room "Lydia can have Scott's bed, Scott, Stiles and Alec can sleep on a mattress and the lounge down here, Raf has the guest bedroom already and Derek can take Skye's bed with her" she added before saying goodnight and walked upstairs, I smiled up at Derek

"Why do they get to sleep together" Stiles protested clearly not happy about not sharing with Lydia

"Uh duh were married genius" I argued holding up my left hand

"So, were the same age" I rolled my eyes

"Doesn't matter in the eyes of a parent!" he poked his tongue out so I poked mine back at him making everyone laugh at our ridiculous behavior

"Okay let's go" Derek replied standing up with me still in his lap but threw me over his shoulder

"HEY!" I yelled looking up at him "Put me down Derek Hale or so help me I will never have sex with you again"

"Yeah like that'd ever hold up, all he has to do is threaten to kill something and she's all over him" Stiles retorted

"Shut up Stiles!" Scott and I yelled "I don't want to think about my twin sister like that" Scott added making us all laugh but Derek was quickly walking up the stairs

"Seriously Derek put me down"

"Yeah Der-Bear" I looked up at Stiles' joke as Derek stopped "Oh shit!" Stiles mumbled then tried to hide behind Scott

"Stiles I told you I'd let him kill you if you ever called him that again" I remarked laughing

"Lydia banshee them" I saw her roll her eyes but Derek started walking upstairs again leaving the rest of them alone before dropping me on the bed

"Don't do that!" I whisper shouted at him

"Are you mad?"

"Of course you can't caveman haul me around like that Derek, especially in front of the others"

"Caveman haul?" he laughed before stripping out of his t-shirt and I paused staring at his perfectly sculpted…wait I'm supposed to be angry at him "Enjoying yourself there" he asked throwing his shirt at me

"Shut up!" I smiled then stood up taking it into the bathroom with me, I brushed my teeth using my old toothbrush then changed out of my clothes into Derek's shirt before walking out and climbed into the bed as Derek turned out the light before climbing in beside me

I instantly moved to lay beside him, laying my head on his chest and wrapped my arm across his stomach as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and started brushing down my hair making me smile

"I can't believe this is real" he looked down when I looked up

"What?"

"You and me, finally happy" I grabbed his left hand and played with the ring on his finger

"It's real and we deserved this after everything we've been through to get here, I meant every word of my vows Skye" I nodded into his chest

* * *

 **A/N: Skye and Derek are finally married and working towards their happily ever after :), I hope you all loved the Wedding and small Honeymoon scene**


	10. Chapter Ten - Strangers

**A/N: This chapter has a small change to Derek's POV at the end  
(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the music in this chapter)**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I woke up to an empty bed but I could hear hushed voices downstairs, I got up and pulled on my shorts then tip-toed towards the stairs hoping not to be heard

 _"_ _Scott you know this might not turn out like we hope"_ I heard Derek say

 _"_ _I know that's why I'm gonna ask Liam, Mason, Correy and Alec to sit out unless we absolutely need them, Lydia won't sit out which means Stiles will be with us, Peter clearly doesn't agree so I doubt he'll be willing to offer up any real help, Malia's…Malia and Skye-"_

 _"_ _Won't back down no matter how much we tell her not to"_ Derek cut him off

"Obviously" I cut in walking down "If you thought I was going to sit out while my twin brother and husband take on anything this dangerous without me then you two seriously need your heads examined" I glared at them mostly Derek

"Skye-"

"Don't even try it Derek Hale, you of all people should know better than to try and convince me to sit out on a fight especially against Monroe" he rolled his eyes then let a small smile show on his face

"Wouldn't try" he replied still smiling but I could sense how untrue that was

"What's the plan?" I asked walking over to the map but the others were making their way downstairs and I quirked an eyebrow at Stiles and Lydia looking like they just rolled out of bed together which certainly wouldn't surprise me in the least especially since there was no air-mattress set up down here

"Okay Scotty what's the plan?" Stiles asked him

"Derek and Skye are going to head in from the entrance by the old railroad depo, it's you, me and Lydia from this entrance which meets up in the middle, if we find any trace then one of us will howl to signal each other" Scott explained nodding at me and Derek "Liam, Mason, Correy and Alec are staying here unless we call for back-up" I saw Alec look up

"If Skye's going then so am I" Alec protested and I gulped nervously because I hadn't gotten around to telling Scott about Alec submitting into my pack

"I don't want you to get hurt" Scott argued

"Scott-" I went to explain but Derek cut me off and grabbed my hand

"Alec it's better this way, we'll call if we need your help" I looked up at Alec and nodded "The smaller the group the easier it will be to get in undetected"

"He's right Alec, we'll be fine" I added

When the time came to set out I could feel Scott was curious about the interaction between me and Alec just then, Derek and I were walking towards the Camaro when he must have finally decided to ask

"Skye!" I turned then nodded for Derek to the car "What was that inside?" I sighed and looked down

"A couple of months ago Alec lost control on the full moon, Derek and I managed to track him down before he could hurt anybody but when I found him he was so out of control and the only way I could calm him down was to go Alpha and he submitted, so ever since that night Alec's been submitting to me like a Beta would to their Alpha" I sighed "Alec's my Beta now Scott, he shifted allegiance to me" I was nervous at how Scott was going to take this but just got confused when he started smiling "What?"

"Nothing I'm just happy for you Skye"

"Really?" I asked him surprised

"Of course, why you thought I'd be angry" I nodded "Why I've pretty much known since we started teaching him that he was more aligned with you and I haven't been around to deserve his allegiance, you're a great Alpha Skye" I laughed

"I'm no true Alpha though"

"Maybe you are, just because you're Derek's mate and rose to power with him doesn't mean you don't deserve to be a true Alpha"

"Thanks Scott" I hugged him before we finally went on our way, Derek and I sat in silence the whole way to the railroad depo but it wasn't awkward at all, when we pulled up and climbed out I smiled up at the building in front of us "I kind of miss this place" I said turning to Derek

"Really, I thought you loved that I moved to the loft"

"I did that doesn't mean I wouldn't miss this place, miss the times spent here with…the others" I smiled sadly as we walked around the building to the sewer entrance, he nodded before grabbing the sewer cover and lifted it up making me instantly cover my nose from the smell of fecal matter "Oh my god, how are we going to smell anything down there"

"We're not that's why we didn't need a big group" he replied starting his descent "Your welcome to stay here" I glared at him before following him down, I looked around the dark tunnel trying to figure out which way to go "It's this way" Derek nodded to the left

After twenty minutes of looking I was starting to get sick from the smell, it was so bad and I was seriously regretting being the one to suggest this especially if Monroe isn't even down here

"I am going to need a bath in disinfectant when we get home" I protested quietly hearing him laugh

"Stop being high maintenance" I glared at him but then pulled him to a stop when I heard voices down the next tunnel, I held a finger to my lips when he sent me a curious look then pointed to my ear

 _"_ _Why are we doing Monroe's dirty work?"_ I heard a guy say and I recognized his voice from the warehouse when they took Derek last year

 _"_ _She said to check what triggered the alarms"_ another voice argued with him

 _"_ _But she already saw the McCall's on the cameras outside"_

 _"_ _Exactly we can't let them too close to the base, they'll ruin everything and we haven't gotten the Beta yet"_ I looked up at Derek _"Monroe wants him, he got away from her once and she's not going to let it happen again"_ I knew they were talking about Alec and it set my anger off that I almost charged at them if it wasn't for Derek holding my arm, I looked up not appreciating his grip

 _"_ _Look let's just get this over with"_ I heard a gun cocking and the footsteps getting closer so Derek and I quickly hid behind a pillar just as they walked around the corner, I saw two guys walk past and the one who I had heard speak first was one from the warehouse last year

'Let's go' Derek mouthed, I nodded then we started heading towards another exit and it was then I noticed the motion sensor cameras in front of us, so I quickly stopped Derek before he triggered them "What?" I nodded towards the camera, he looked up then walked a little closer but then his head snapped behind us "DUCK!" I followed his word instantly and just narrowly dodged the bullets flying at my head as Derek and I took cover behind two pillars

"Don't shoot" I heard the voice that set off all deep hatred in me to go haywire "Skyler it's nice to see you again" I chanced a glance around the pillar and saw Monroe standing in front of her lackeys

"Wish I could say the same since you shot me with wolfsbane the last time we met" I replied

"Step out and we can talk"

"I don't think so, there's nothing you can say that won't make me want to rip your head off"

"Such hostility" she laughed just adding to my anger, I looked up at Derek who glared at me which I read as 'Don't you dare" knowing I was going to step out "Come on, if I wanted to kill either of you yet, I couldn't have done it at your wedding" my eyes widened "Beautiful words by the way and Skye your dress was gorgeous, your mothers I presumed" I growled fed up with her and stepped out

"Shut up!" she smiled triumphantly then looked beside me as Derek stepped out to stand next to me

"I should offer my congratulations, I was going to send a wedding present but couldn't decide what, it was a toss-up between yellow wolfsbane timed smoke bomb or the Chemist's special canine distemper virus designed especially to kill werewolves" she smirked "I was so lucky to have stumbled upon the formula for that" Derek stepped forward so I grabbed his hand then turned my glare back to Monroe

"What do you want this time Monroe, haven't you learnt you lesson yet, you'll never beat us"

"That's where your wrong, I've already won" she laughed "While you brought your strongest players down here to search for me, I sent a few of my own to your house where the Beta that got away from me is" my eyes widened "The chemist's virus really is a fantastic find but I know a little something about chemistry to and found a way to speed up the virus, it now works in minutes instead of hours"

My anger got the best of me and I went to charge at her but her lackeys weren't going to let that happen and all raised their guns to point at me and Derek with a red dot for every gun and there was at least six for each off us above our hearts

"The game is just beginning Skyler and this time I will win, so enjoy what little time you have left with your brother and friends" she smirked "And of course Derek because I'm going to leave you broken that you'll be begging me to end your suffering" she turned and walked away but I wasn't having it

"Monroe!" I yelled making her turn back "You want a game, well guess what game on" she smirked then continued down the tunnel with her lackeys following

Derek and I climbed out and ran back to the Camaro in silence until we found Scott, Stiles and Lydia waiting who told us their entrance was blocked

"We have to go, Alec's in trouble" I said as we got into the Camaro but quickly turned to Stiles and Derek "You two have to go to the Hale vault and get the Reishi mushrooms, GO!" I pulled Scott towards the Camaro quickly catching the keys Derek threw me then sped home as quickly as I could

When we pulled up I saw the front door had been kicked off its hinges so I quickly got out and ran inside looking around, the house was a mess

"ALEC, MOM!"

"IN HERE!" I heard my mom say from the kitchen, I ran in and saw her and Deaton standing over Alec who was unconscious on the kitchen table "They attacked and injected him with something"

"The chemist's virus" I said as I ran up "An enhanced dose of it" I added looking up at Deaton who was checking him over

"If that's true then we need the Reishi"

"Derek and Stiles are on that, is he okay?" I replied grabbing his hands noticing Alec's claws were out

"I'm not sure" the next few minutes were hell as I stood protectively over Alec until Derek and Stiles ran in and gave the mushroom to Deaton who started preparing it then the worst thing imaginable happened Alec stopped breathing

"DEATON HURRY, HE'S NOT BREATHING!" I yelled frantically but Deaton wasn't finished so I did the only thing and started CPR, ignoring the aching in my chest "COME ON ALEC!"

"Okay" Deaton said injecting the liquid concentrate of the mushrooms into a vein but it didn't seem to be working

"IT'S NOT WORKING!" Derek tried to grab me and stop me when I started CPR again but I pushed him away very rough and made me fall back against the wall behind me "ALEC!" I yelled through a roar making Derek flinch at the power, Alec gasped waking up and I stepped back letting out a relieved sigh before grabbing his hand

Half an hour later we had Alec resting upstairs in the guest room, I stepped out of the room and saw Derek standing against the wall with his arms crossed

"How is he?"

"He's better" I replied then looked up at Derek "I'm sorry about pushing you into the wall" he shook his head

"Don't be, you were an Alpha saving her Beta I should have known better" I sighed before hugging him

"I was so scared, Alec is like…like…" I couldn't find the word

"Like a cub" he replied making me look up to see him smiling "You see him as a child needing protecting" I nodded, I would go as far to say I saw him as my son but the feeling of protecting him like I would a child was present "It's perfectly natural Skye and I'd be worried if you didn't feel that way about your first real Beta" I smiled

"Did you feel that way?" I asked him as we walked into my room

"No" he replied making me look up "Because you were my first Beta and that would be just wrong" I laughed rolling my eyes "But that didn't mean I was any less protective of you and the other Beta's, it's an Alpha's nature to take care of their Beta's and with female Alpha's it can be worse because they have motherly instincts to help them" I stepped back shocked

"I don't…don't have mo…motherly instincts" I stuttered

"Hey calm down, I didn't mean it like that, I just meant female Alpha's are more compassionate, caring and nurturing" I sighed "Especially you given your abilities heighten everything" I sat on my bed

When Derek left to pick up some food for dinner for everyone I walked into the lounge room where my mom was and saw her sitting watching some TV, so I sat next to her and smiled

"Hey Skye"

"Hey" I replied pulling my feet up onto the sofa

"You know you surprised me today, I've never seen you like that" I nodded "What's up sweetie?" I looked up

"Nothing, just thinking about something Derek said earlier" he raised an eyebrow "He said female Alpha's are a lot more motherly to Beta's and it honestly scared me"

"Why?" she asked me turning away from the TV

"Because I don't know about that"

"What do you mean Skye?"

"I don't know if I have motherly instincts or if when the time comes I'll be a good mom" she laughed which confused me

"Skye you're thinking too much, nobody knows if they'll be a good mom I sure as heck didn't and I had double the doubt when I found out I was having you and Scott"

"How did you get past it?" I asked her because she was the best mother a kid could have

"I didn't" my eyes widened "All I did and continue to do is try and trust me when your time comes you'll be just fine because if there's one thing I've known about you since you were old enough to walk is that you can handle anything Skyler so stop over-thinking and just trust yourself sweetie" she touched my chin making me smile "But I hope you and Derek are taking your time still"

"Huh?" I asked confused as to what that meant

"I just mean take your time sweetie, I know that you and Derek are mates and probably want to start a future but just go at your own pace, you two don't need to rush into anything especially kids okay"

"Oh…mom trust me I'm not ready to have kids, getting married was a big step for me and Derek and I want to at least finish college and be settled into a job a few years before I even consider getting pregnant" I replied making her smile "And besides now is the worst time possible to get pregnant"

When Derek came back we all dug in eating at the dinner table, Alec came downstairs at the smell of food and started eating which I took as a good sign but it didn't stop me worrying about him considering Monroe's threat

I knew that when Scott and I went back to college he'd be in danger again because being here he wasn't being protected like I told him he would be, I promised him he'd be safe when he first came to stay but I couldn't even do that, maybe it was better if he came and stayed with us for a little bit that way he'd be safer and it wouldn't put my mom in danger either

After dinner I pulled Derek aside to talk to him about my plan and he surprisingly didn't protest so we walked into the spare bedroom to talk to Alec

"Hey Alec" I said offering him a gentle smile "Can we talk a sec?"

"Sure" he replied sitting down on his bed

"I know you probably wouldn't want to but we've been thinking that maybe you should come and stay with me and Derek for a bit, Monroe has threatened your life and you'll be safer with us at our loft then here" he didn't reply for a little while "I really think it's best Alec"

"Okay but does that mean I still have to go to school" I laughed and nodded my head

"Don't worry we have an insider at the school and she knows all about us so she'll make sure your safe there too and call us if anything happens" I replied "Pack your stuff okay, we'll head home soon" he nodded so Derek and I left him to pack

When we headed home, I showed Alec upstairs into one of the other bedrooms then left him alone after reassuring him that he could help himself to anything in the fridge and Derek put the TV in his room because we hardly used it since Cora moved out

Derek and I got dressed for bed in silence before getting in and I cuddled into his side as usual as it was the most comforting place for me, to be in the arms of my mate

"I love you Skye" I looked up at Derek curiously, it wasn't that Derek said he loved me it was the way he said it

"Don't say it like that Derek, don't say it like a goodbye you know I hate it" I put my hand over his chest and felt the beats of his heart, he kissed my forehead but didn't say anything else which I didn't like "Der you know I'll never let anything happen to you" he nodded "I love you too" I said cuddling closer to him

The next two weeks went by so fast and I was due back at college for my third year, I had woken up early this morning so I got up without waking Derek and started to make a huge breakfast worthy of three hungry werewolves, I was just plating up the bacon when I heard shuffling behind me making me turn and see Derek approaching, I smiled and put his plate down on the table

"Hope you're hungry, I kind of went a little overboard" he sat down and stared at his plate which was piled high with chocolate-chip pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs

"A little?" Derek asked mockingly, I slapped his arm but he quickly caught it pulling me onto his lap "I like you barefoot in our kitchen" I flinched a little as usually that saying goes barefoot and pregnant

"The bacon's burning" I said excusing myself, I got out of his lap and flipped the bacon over

"You know I've been thinking about contacting Beacon Hills construction"

"Why?" I asked

"To start planning the house and renovating the lower apartments" he replied

"Derek we can't afford that at the moment and we have more pressing issues"

"Skye we can afford it, believe me" I turned to him

"What you have another vault with 1.7 million somewhere" I put my plate of food down on the table before covering the rest for Alec then sat down

"No but I have my inheritance in a bank" he replied smirking

"Derek that's your money and I don't want you to be paying for the whole house, we're in this together now"

"Skye I really don't care about being-"

"But I do, after my mom almost losing the house during the deadpool I just…don't like being dependent on someone especially you"

"We're married Skye and I mean it when I say my money is your money, I want this house for us, I want a home with you"

"And for now this loft is our home Derek, for now let's just stay here, we really don't have to rush the house okay, I'm almost finished college and hopefully will start working in the hospital which means I can contribute towards building, next semester they're taking me on for my practical studies so I'll be more stressed to graduate and don't want the stress of building a house added to that" he sighed

"Okay" he agreed just as Alec made his way into the kitchen making me smile

"Hey Alec, breakfast is on the stove for you"

"Thanks but I got a chemistry quiz today and if I eat I'm sure I'll throw up, chemistry has never been my strong suit" Derek snorted a laugh so I glared

"I'm sure you'll do great Alec" he nodded then grabbed one piece of dried toast before going back upstairs and grabbed his stuff "Do you need a ride?" I called out before he could leave

"No thanks" he yelled back before leaving and that unsettled me a little since it was a long way from here to the high school

"He'll be fine Skye, you have your own classes to get to in twenty minutes" I looked up at the clock on the wall and realized he was right

"Shit I'm gonna be late and I haven't even done my hair or make-up" I quickly got up and went into the bathroom quickly running a brush through my hair and knew I didn't have time to put on any make-up so I opted to go without, I quickly ran into our closet and got dressed in a pair of leather jeans, red checked blouse then threw on my leather jacket and knee high boots before grabbing my stuff

"Do you need a ride?" Derek asked still from his place eating what was left on my plate

"No I should be good, I'll see you at three thirty maybe four if I pick up Alec" I gave him a chaste kiss before running out the door and downstairs jumping into my Camaro and drove to the college running into my anatomy 101 class three minutes late

"Ms…"

"Skyler McCall" I spoke up when the professor looked up at me as I took a seat next to another girl who had the only available table "I'm sorry professor it won't happen again"

"I certainly hope so Ms McCall" I nodded then sighed when he turned back to the board and started his class, I smiled at my partner but she didn't seemed to thrilled to have a partner so I looked back up the front and started taking notes on the lesson

By three I was exhausted but I texted Alec asking him if he wanted to be picked up as I wanted to make sure he was okay, he had been staying with us for two weeks now since Monroe almost killed him and I was worried that now we were back at school that she'd hurt him again

 **Sure Skye, thanks but I'm trying out for lacrosse so make it four thirty – Alec**

I smiled and started typing back that it was fine but bumped into someone and immediately began apologising until I saw his face

"Skye…uh hi" I glared

"Hi Evan, bye Evan" I spat at him then started walking away but he grabbed my arm so I turned sharply "If you want to keep that arm, let go!" he let go and took a step back

"Skye I just wanted to say I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt you but I liked you and knew I didn't stand a chance while you were with your boyfriend"

"Don't lie Evan you were just trying to get in my pants" he looked down and I could feel the shame rolling off him

"I know, I was stupid and young but also heartbroken, what I said about having a girlfriend really was true but she broke up with me a week after we graduated due to the fact we were going to be in two different parts of the country and yeah I know that's no excuse to what I tried to do" I could tell he was telling me the truth because his heart rate was steady the whole time

"I appreciate your honesty Evan but it's too late and we'll never get back the friendship we had because I just can't trust you anymore, I don't trust a lot of people but I did trust you once and you broke that trust" he sighed almost mournfully "I have to go, I have to pick up my cousin from school" I turned and left him standing in the hallway

When I pulled up at the school, I saw a couple of boys leaving through the sports exit but couldn't see Alec anywhere which made me start panicking so I got out and walked inside and again bumped into someone, it was Coach

"Hey coach"

"McCall what are you doing here?"

"I'm looking for my cousin" he looked at me with his usual confused expression "Alec Delgado, about this high…black hair, brown eyes" for school we had changed his name to our mom's maiden name to fit in with the whole cousin crusade since he didn't have anyone left besides us

"Nope haven't seen a kid like that" he replied walking back into his office, I ignored the boys who started whistling as I walked out grabbing my phone to call Derek but then I spotted Alec sitting at a table but his eyes were fixed on a girl sitting by the library reading a book, I smiled in spite of the minor heart attack this kid just gave me then walked over and sat next to him making him jump

"If you wanted to crush over that girl you could have told me" he stammered saying that he wasn't crushing but I could feel his embarrassment "I'm an empath remember" I reminded him and watched his face fall "What's her name?" I asked him

"Rebecca Brown but she goes by Becca" he replied smiling

"Listening in to her talking with her friends" I asked smirking as I remember full well how Scott was when he was crushing on Allison

"No she just moved here from the city with her dad and doesn't have many friends"

"So why don't you talk to her?" I asked him and bumped into his shoulder

"What…no…I can't"

"Why not?"

"Because I suck at talking to girls" he stuttered nervously

"You talk to me and Lydia easy"

"That's different you guys are pack"

"Come on talking to girls is easy, just speak from the heart and you'll say what you need to say" he smiled

"You know you're not like most Alpha's" I looked at him confused "I thought Alpha's don't like their Beta's to bring humans into the lives"

"Well I'm not saying blurt our secret to her right away but it's not we have the most traditional pack either and we have human members so if she becomes important to you and you think she can handle the knowledge of the supernatural we'll decide whether or not to tell her, now come on we got to get back" we stood up and I wrapped my arm around his shoulder "I want to hear about how you ask her out tomorrow okay" he looked up at me shocked as I started laughing

When I got home it looked like Derek was about to run out straight into us but he stopped short at the sight of us walking up the stairs

"Where the hell have you been it's five o'clock, I thought-"

"Derek relax" I cut him off placing my hand on his chest "I had to stay behind a little late and Alec was…"

"Trying out for lacrosse but I didn't make it" Alec said finishing my sentence when I looked at him unsure of what he wanted me to say, I smiled and nodded "I got homework to do so I'll leave so I'll be upstairs" he stalked off upstairs as Derek wrapped his arms possessively around my waist

"You know I hate it when you don't text me your fine, for all I knew…"

"Hey I know what you would have thought so I'm sorry" I kissed his cheek and smiled at him, he rolled his eyes

"You make it so hard to be angry at you" I smirked before placing a gentle kiss on his lips

"That's because I'm too adorable to be mad at" I wormed out of his arms then walked over to the leather couch and sat down

"You know I love those jeans on you by the way" I smirked

"I'm sure you'd like them better off" I remarked and saw his eyes glow blue as they travelled down my body

"You're playing a dangerous game Mrs Hale"

"That's the idea Mr Hale" I replied smirking as he came and sat next to me

"On another topic before I rip your clothes off and give Alec a show, we should go out tonight"

"Why, where?" I asked him

"I don't know, go do something normal married couples do, we haven't really spent a moment alone together since our small honeymoon"

"I don't know Derek, I mean you know I hate leaving Alec defenseless"

"He's not defenseless Skye and if it makes you feel better I'll call Peter or Cora to come stay with him, I really want to have a night out with my wife" I looked into his eyes and fought hard against the kicked puppy look he was giving me right now

"Fine" I smiled when I saw his face light up "You've been hanging out with me far too much and have stolen my puppy dog eyes" his smile only grew as he gave me a kiss

"I'll plan something" he replied before leaving me stunned for a minute because I had never seen Derek this excited over something since the night he purposed and of course our wedding

By six thirty I had showered, curled my hair and applied minimal make-up going with a smoky eye look and red lipstick then got dressed into a cute knee length A-Line sweetheart corset cocktail dress with a thin jeweled line under my boobs and paired it with a pair of sparkly silver heels

Lydia had bought this outfit for me a couple of months ago just because she thought I'd look hot in it, her own words not mine but right now I'd have to agree with her and she really did know the best fashion choices that suited me perfectly

I walked out nervously because I very rarely got dressed up like this and it was definitely different to my jeans and high-top heels which is what I usually wear, I saw that Cora had already arrived and was sitting with Derek and Alec on the couch laughing about something

I smiled when I saw Derek he was in his usual black jeans but had on a dark blue top that I'm sure was Lydia's pick as well since she insisted on buying him clothes sometimes too and had his usual leather sneaker boots on and his leather jacket, when they finally either heard me or smelt me coming they all looked up and I saw Alec and Cora's eyes widen as Derek's smile just got bigger

"Wow" Cora exclaimed making me blush and brush a strand of hair behind my ear

"You look beautiful Skye" Derek said walking up and kissed my forehead making my blush deepen

"Thanks you don't look so bad yourself" I replied fixing the top button of his shirt which I'm sure he left undone just to tease me "Lydia's choice I bet" I added patting the shirt

"Yeah I thought I might as well get some use out of it" he bent down and kissed me until we heard someone make a gagging sound and looked up to see Cora faking being sick

"Please we don't need to see the PDA, now get out of here so we can throw our party and trash the place" she said making me laugh

"Can't be any worse than Danny's black light party" I joked laughing at Derek's scowl

"One you let happen" Derek remarked

"Hey to be fair I had no idea until I got here and besides I didn't know I was in charge of your loft, what you wanted me to water your plants and dust for you" I replied making everyone laugh as I rolled my eyes

"Come on" Derek finally said taking my hand and leading me out of the loft with Cora yelling to us to have fun

"So where are we going?" he turned and smiled at me but didn't answer "Come on, I still hate secrets"

"This isn't a secret it's a surprise there's a difference" I rolled my eyes as I stared out the front windscreen trying to figure out where he was taking me and only lasted a few more minutes before the curiosity got the better of me

"Seriously Derek tell me please otherwise I'm going to go nuts from anticipation" he smirked grabbing my hand and kissed my ring "Derrreek!" I whined like a two year old but he still didn't answer "Derek Samson Hale" he looked over at me with a small glower but I got his attention

"I told you never to use my full name" he replied rolling his eyes "Good things come to those who wait Skyler Anne Hale" it was my turn to roll my eyes

"You missed McCall by the way" he turned to glower at me again "You knew I hyphenated my name don't get all puffy on me" I sulked turning to look out my window but when he pulled into a car park, I looked up when I saw a restaurant in front of us

"Pleased Mrs McCall-Hale" I looked over not at all happy he said my name that way

"Derek don't start now" god we hadn't even made it to the restaurant

"I'm not starting anything" he argued, I sighed then got out of the car with him following behind me as I walked towards the entrance, we were here and I wasn't going home when Cora and Alec were there, we walked in and were greeted by the lady behind the reservation desk

"Hi welcome to La Hada's restaurant, you must be Derek Hale" I looked up at Derek a little surprised and it was then I noticed the restaurant was empty

"Yes and this is my wife Skyler" he replied wrapping his arm around my waist as if we weren't about to fight back in the car

"Please take a seat anywhere and he'll be with you shortly" Derek led me over to the table in the middle of the room and even pulled out my seat for me which made me smile, he sat down across from me and I looked around

"Did you rent this whole place out" I asked him playing with my ring nervously

"It's usually shut on Mondays but I know the owner" I quirked an eyebrow at him

"You know people other than the pack" I asked smiling

"Very funny Skye, I've actually known David longer then I've known you, we met just after I moved to New York with Laura, I found out he moved here a couple of months ago" my eyes widened

"Derek!" a man yelled out coming out of the kitchen and I was even more surprised when Derek stood and hugged him "It's good to see you man, it's been way too long"

"It has" Derek smiled smiling

"I'm sorry to hear about Laura" Derek nodded and thanked him before finally turning back to me

"Dave this is Skyler, my wife and mate" my eyes widened at the realization that this guy was a werewolf or knew about us given that I couldn't smell him but then I remember Derek saying that some werewolves could hide their scent

"It's nice to meet you Skyler" he held out his hand so I shook it still a little stunned "I know it's probably pretty shocking to find out this guy actually has friends or had friends since I haven't seen or heard of him in almost six years" I smiled and nodded

"It's just Skye" I managed to get out finally

"I couldn't believe it when Derek called me up this afternoon and told me he wanted to book the entire place for dinner with his wife and I must say Skye your beautiful" I smiled and blushed at the compliment

"Don't flirt with my mate Dave" Derek replied but it wasn't angry like it usually would have been when another guy complimented me, it was entirely joking

"So how did you two meet?" Dave asked us

"Uh it's kind of a long story" I replied nervously

"I saved her life" Derek cut in making me glare

"You didn't save my life when we met" I argued making David chuckle

"I like this girl, she's not afraid to put you in your place"

"I kind of have to" I replied

"I know what you mean, he's always been a grump" Derek glowered

"In our pack we like to use the term Sourwolf" Dave laughed

"It definitely suits him" I liked this guy, he turned to Derek "I can see why you've kept her hidden from me" I laughed "Okay I'll let you eat now and I recommend the Taquitos Rancheros but then I'm biased" he went back into the kitchen and saw Derek roll his eyes

"I like him" I said smiling at Derek "Is he…"

"Yeah he was born one, we met when I checked out NYU but I didn't end up going" I nodded just as the girl from the front desk came around to take our orders

I ordered the Caesar salad as I wasn't actually all that hungry and Derek ordered a medium to rare Steak and Shrimps, I grabbed his hand when he was continuously looking down at the table

"Hey you okay, you're not still upset at me are you?"

"No, it's just seeing him made me think about Laura" I offered him a gentle smile and squeezed his hand

When Dave brought our food out, I actually didn't feel like eating anything so I pretended to pick at it and move it around on the plate hoping Derek didn't notice but of course he did

"Something wrong?"

"No I'm just not that hungry, I ate a big lunch at college" I saw his head turn a little

"You sure, your heart just jumped" I nodded and gave him a small smile then my eyes fell on his steak, I don't know why but it actually looked really good and I don't really like steak especially pink like that "You want some" he said with a joking tone knowing I didn't eat steak that much, I gulped and looked up to meet his eyes "You do" he asked surprised

"No" I replied but even heard my heart jump, he pinched his eyes together and stared at me

"Since when do you want to eat steak?"

"I don't it's probably just because I haven't eaten enough iron lately" I picked up a bit of chicken with my fork and ate it, it didn't taste right but I swallowed to appease Derek

When we finished with me forcing down most of mine Dave came back out and we chatted for a while about little things, like how Derek and I really met, the stuff we've gone through but I was a little hesitant to tell him anything about our pack because even if Derek had knew him six years ago that doesn't mean I trust him with that knowledge especially now because of Monroe and I found his sudden move to Beacon County a little weird

"So when did you two get married"

"A month ago, it was just a small family and pack gathering inside the church" Derek replied making me smile

"I still can't believe the guy that refused to even look at girls came home and met this beautiful girl" I blushed a little "I mean of all the odds" Derek looked over with the biggest smile on my face

"Skye's everything to me, I couldn't imagine my life without her anymore" he squeezed my hand

"Wow you've turned him into such a sap" I laughed then looked up at the clock and realized it was almost ten

"Derek we have to go, I want to check up on Alec"

"You two have a kid?" David asked surprised

"No, he's my cousin" I replied and caught Derek's gaze

"Your cousin, I'm sure he's fine I want to hear more" I frowned not liking that, I turned to Derek and gave him a look that said I wanted to go

"Sorry Dave some other time, it really is getting late and Skye's got early classes tomorrow" he stood up

"Wow whipped already but then she is your Alpha" I glared definitely not liking this now "Sorry I shouldn't have said it like that, I sensed your power Skye" he flashed his gold eyes "But I assure you I'm not a threat to your pack, I'm a Omega by choice and I like the solitary life"

"I'm sure we'll catch you around Dave" Derek replied grabbing my hand and led me out towards his Camaro

"Was it just me or did that seem weird" I asked Derek when we pulled out

"I know, when I heard he was in town and opened up a restaurant I wanted to check it out, that's what tonight was"

"So this really wasn't about spending alone time with me, it was to see if David was a threat to the pack"

"No it was, we really haven't done anything together since we got back and I miss you but also to check out Dave and I think we should keep our distance I'm not naïve to the fact we haven't spoken in six years and he chooses Beacon County to settle down in" I smiled

"Good but now I'm expecting a proper date night" he smiled and grabbed my hand kissing the knuckle, when I finally looked up I noticed we weren't heading home, we were headed to lookout point "Derek I meant it when I said I wanted to check up on Alec"

"I know and you can survive a few more hours" I rolled my eyes "You worry like a mother Skye, I can't wait until we have our own kids" I flinched

"Not for a few years" I replied making sure to look out the window as I felt him look over at me

"A few years?" I nodded without looking at him "Hey" he grabbed my hand and I reluctantly turned "I thought you wanted kids"

"I do but just…not now" I mumbled looking down at our hands "I don't want to subject a kid to a world where Monroe is hunting us" I added looking up teary eyed "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if something happened to our baby" I looked down when the tears started to fall

"Hey look at me Skye" I met his gaze and noticed he had pulled over and we were already at the lookout looking over at the town lit up beneath us "You know I'd never let anything happen to our baby when you do fall pregnant"

"I know Der but even you can't be around every minute of the day and I don't want to spend every minute fearing for my child okay, so please I want to wait a few years and hopefully Monroe will be gone" he sighed before nodding

"Okay" he pulled me to his side and kissed my forehead before I laid my head on his shoulder and just enjoyed the sight of Beacon Hills lit up in front of us

"Turn some music on" he chuckled before turning up the volume "I don't want to fall asleep yet"

"I like it when you fall asleep in my arms like this" I smiled as we fell into silence and I thought about how really meant for each other Derek and I were considering we can sit in total silence and it not be awkward we were content to just sit and be comforted by each other's presence, my smiled grew when Enchanted by Taylor Swift came on and listened until the chorus came on

"This night is sparkling, don't you let it go, I'm wonder struck blushing all the way home, I'll spend forever wondering if you knew I was enchanted to meet you-"

"You can sing" Derek asked making me jump and look up "I mean you can really sing" I blushed and hid my face "How have I not known this"

"Because I don't sing around other people, I forgot where I was just now"

"Is there anything else you can do without me knowing" I shook my head

"Nope" my head fell back onto his shoulder and he laid his head on top of mine

"Can you dance?" he asked me

"No" I knew he was smiling

"Get out of the car" I looked up "Just listen" I got out of the car confused when he flipped the song to Ed Sheerans song Perfect making me smile as he got out of the car grabbed my hand and lead me in front of the Camaro "Come here" he grabbed my hands and put one on his shoulder but kept a hold of my left hand then put his other arm around my waist

"Derek I really can't slow dance"

"Just follow me okay" I stared up into his eyes as he began to slow dance and he was surprisingly good at it

 _I found a love for me_  
 _Oh darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_  
 _Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet  
Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_  
 _'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_  
 _Not knowing what it was  
I will not give you up this time_  
 _But darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I own_  
 _And in your eyes, you're holding mine_

I wasn't doing to bad considering I have never danced before, I kept my eyes on his and only looked at my feet when I thought I was going to trip

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark with you between my arms_  
 _Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song_  
 _When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath  
But you heard it, darling, you look perfect tonight_

 _Well I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_  
 _She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_  
 _I found a love, to carry more than just my secrets_  
 _To carry love, to carry children of our own_  
 _We are still kids, but we're so in love_  
 _Fighting against all odds_  
 _I know we'll be alright this time_  
 _Darling, just hold my hand_  
 _Be my girl, I'll be your man_  
 _I see my future in your eyes_

 _Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
When I saw you in that dress, looking so beautiful  
I don't deserve this, darling, you look perfect tonight_

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms  
Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song  
I have faith in what I see  
Now I know I have met an angel in person  
And she looks perfect  
I don't deserve this  
You look perfect tonight

We slowed when the song stopped and all I could do was stare into Derek's perfect forest green eyes that was staring back into my brown eyes with so much love that I actually was starting to cry but not from sadness, from the overwhelming feeling of so much love sparking between us at the moment

"I love you Derek" I moved my arms to wrap around his shoulders and stood on my tippy toes

"I love you too Skye, more than I thought it was possible for someone to love another" I smiled when his hands travelled down my sides to cup my butt, as soon as I leaned in for a kiss he lifted me up then laid me back against the hood of the Camaro "And now I feel as if we completed our marriage and that was our first dance" my smiled grew as I tugged on the front of his shirt and kissed him

We ended up making love right there on the hood of the Camaro without a care in the world except each other, it was 1am by the time we got home and we found Cora and Alec cuddled on the lounge with the TV on the menu screen of the Notebook, I smiled and snapped a photo as Derek glared

"Oh don't be a Sourwolf and leave them be, it's cute" I grabbed the extra blanket that was on our bed and draped it over them before walking to the bathroom to change and wash my make-up off

"I don't like my little sister in a position like that" I laughed quietly at Derek's reply

"How do you think she feels seeing you with me and besides it wasn't like we caught them naked, Cora's the same age as me and Alec's fifteen I doubt they see each other like that" I tried undoing the zipper on my dress but couldn't reach it "Can you?" he smirked and unzipped it letting his fingers gaze my back making me shiver

"There's a five year gap between me and you" he replied as I slipped out of my dress

"Derek she's not interested in Alec believe me I'd know" he looked at me confused "Do I have to remind you I'm a empathic Alpha" he smirked and shook his head "Now hurry up and get changed" I pulled on some sleep shorts and I singlet before walking out leaving him alone in the bathroom to change and smiled when I saw Cora and Alec in the exact same position so I decided to leave them there and got into bed

Derek came back on in just his boxers and climbed in beside me and of course pulled me to his side straight away so I laid my head on his chest and nuzzled it

"Go to sleep Skye" I nodded and kissed his bare chest before letting myself drift off in the arms of my mate and the only man I'll ever love

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

As I listened to Skye's heart slow as she fell asleep I swear I heard something else, almost like a flutter coming from her stomach like butterfly wings and knew what that meant but it also could be nothing

But then I remembered her behavior at dinner tonight and her sudden craving for my steak, for as long as I've known Skye she's never been keen on red meat and she's only eaten it on rare occasions when there's no choice of chicken or fish

So I didn't know what to make of it as I tried to think about other symptoms and the possibility that she could be…be pregnant, she's been snappy a lot lately and I've noticed we argue over the most insignificant things, her sudden craving for raw red meat is definitely one but I don't know if she's late since she hasn't mentioned anything to me and I don't really keep track of that

I can usually tell though and I don't recall her having an evasion from sex claiming she was on her time of the month yet which meant it has to be coming soon but with all the evidence I don't know if it will, I mean there is a possibility that she could be pregnant since we haven't exactly been careful the last few times and during our honeymoon I had run out of condoms since we had made love so much over those three days that it wouldn't surprise me if she was

I just hope that if she is pregnant then she won't resent me or the baby right now especially after she told me tonight just how scared she is of having a baby right now when Monroe is trying to kill us again and I'll admit the timing is not that great, she's only twenty and I would like to show her a bit of the world before we settled down especially since she's nearly twenty one and done nothing in her life

Also I'm not sure if I'm ready to be a father, I'm twenty six but I'd never considered a family before I met Skye, I know Skye would be a fantastic mother given how compassionate and caring she is especially lately with Alec

Which also could be a sign that she's pregnant, the overbearing need to protect who her wolf considers cubs in the pack and Alec being the youngest is considered the cub, I looked down at her and brushed her hair out of her face

"I promise baby that if you are, we'll get through it together" I whispered before kissing her forehead and closing my eyes praying I sleep well tonight but that's usually a given when I have Skye beside me, I haven't had a nightmare in so long

* * *

 **A/N: What do you guys think so far, let me know :)**


	11. Chapter Eleven - Pregnant, Not Pregnant

**A/N: This chapter starts off in Derek's POV then continues on with Skye's**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

When I woke up I was aware Skye was still asleep beside me so I checked the clock and it was only six thirty I could let her sleep another half hour before having to wake her especially if she was carrying our baby, she's gonna need all the sleep she can get

I didn't get up and it was nice just relaxing back in bed with my mate sound asleep beside me, it's been a good week and a half since I've woken up before Skye…

"Derek" I looked over at her as she mumbled my name thinking she'd woken up but her heart rate was still steady which made me smile since it's also been ages since I've heard her talk in sleep "Keep the puppy" I stared at her with confusion and wonder, why the hell was she dreaming about having a dog for, we wouldn't be able to have a dog they don't get along with werewolves "I want to keep it" she continued to mumble and something clicked…puppy…keep it

Was she dreaming that she was pregnant and puppy meant baby considering wolf pups are called cubs which is close to puppy for her

"Skye?" I whispered after seeing it was nearly seven "Skyez time to wake up now"

"No Der-Bear" she replied and I smiled as it had been a while since she called me that

"Come on baby, you have classes to get to" I saw her eyes flutter open then smile when she saw me "Morning" I added as she yawned

"How long have you been awake?" she whispered still half asleep

"Half hour"

"So you watched me sleep?" I chuckled

"Don't pretend like you don't do it" we went to kiss but shuffling alerted us to the fact we weren't alone, I sat up and saw Alec and Cora were stirring from where we left them last night "Have a nice sleep you two?" I asked them making them look at each other before springing apart making Skye and I laugh

"Why didn't you wake us last night?" Cora complained rather loudly

"You two were too cute, by the way I took a photo so remember that when you want to bribe me with photos of me and Derek" Skye replied making me laugh again

"Crap I was supposed to be home already" Cora said making a beeline for the door

"What do you need to rush off for?" I asked her

"I'm having breakfast with someone and they're picking me up at seven thirty" I glowered

"Is this the same guy from months ago, when are we going to meet this mystery guy?"

"Nope, new guy every other weekday" she replied "Got to go, bye" she was out the door before I could reprimand her, I looked down at Skye who looked like she had fallen back asleep so I let myself look down at her stomach and prayed for a boy is she was pregnant because I'm definitely going to be a little girls nightmare in the teen years

"Stop staring it's creepy" Skye laughed opening her eyes and I lifted my gaze just in time to meet her eyes pretending that's where I was looking the whole time

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I reluctantly got up and had a quick shower, blow dried my hair, curled it, applied a little bit of make-up then got dressed before heading to the kitchen to see Derek making pancakes but didn't want any so I threw a couple pop-tarts in the toaster before making sure I had all my notes

"Alec you're gonna be late" I said angling my voice so it carried upstairs "I can give you a ride but we have to leave a five" I shoved my books and pens into my bag then grabbed the pop-tarts and handed Alec one when he finally came downstairs "Okay we got to run, I love you" I said kissing Derek's cheek and went to leave but he pulled on my arm

"Is that all you're eating?" he asked gesturing to the pop-tart in my hand

"Uh yeah, I'm in a rush but don't worry I'll grab a huge lunch at the campus" I picked up my bag then left, I dropped Alec off at school before heading to the college and arrived at class just on the bell luckily I couldn't afford to get in trouble again

I skipped over lunch as I just didn't feel up to eating anything the cafeteria had to offer and opted to study outside, I went to my calendar to figure out what exams or tests I had coming up but as soon as I did I got an alert

 ** _Period Starts 31_** ** _st_** ** _March._** WHAT!, that was impossible there is no way I'm a week late, I've never been late once since I started getting my periods, I searched back to my last period and it was right there in black and white my last period was 28th of February that was just before our wedding

"No, no, no" I stood up and shoved my laptop in my bag then grabbed out my phone and checked my period tracker app but it said the exact same thing which made me start hyper-ventilating because this could not be happening…NO you know what there is no chance in hell I was pregnant because Derek wears condoms…doesn't he, although the last few times we've been in a rush and I don't remember if Derek put one on "OH GOD!" I fell back against the wall in a near panic and wasn't even aware someone was talking to me until I heard Derek's name making me look up

"Skye" it was Evan "Hey Skye can you hear me, are you okay?" I shook my head feeling like I was unable to speak "I can call your boyfriend Derek" I shook my head again "Maybe I should take you to the nurse, you look deathly pale"

"No, I'm okay, I just got lightheaded for a second" I stood up straighter

"You're almost white Skye I really think I should take you to the nurse"

"I SAID I'M FINE" I snapped then regretted it "Look I'm sorry Evan I'm just stressed okay but I'm fine" I walked away leaving him there

By three thirty I was convinced I wasn't pregnant so I pushed it back and hoped my period would be in the next few days, I pulled up into the high school's parking lot and smiled at the sight of Alec talking to his crush…Becca I think her name was and then they walked over to the car

"Hey Skye this is Becca, Becca this is my older cousin Skye"

"Hi" she replied so quiet I barely caught it

"Hi Becca" I said giving her a soft gentle smile

"I was asking Becca if she wanted a ride home since her dad is out of town"

"Sure hop in" I replied but she seemed hesitant "It's okay Becca, I'm friendly" she smiled a little then walked over to the passenger side of the car while I sent a quick text to Derek saying we'll be a couple minutes late so he doesn't panic "Where do you live Becca?" she told me her address

When I pulled up to her house I almost felt bad for her, the house looked almost ready to collapse on their heads, I smiled when she went to get out

"Hey Becca if you need a ride to school or home, just give Alec a call okay" I said as she started to walk up to the house

"I…don't…don't have…hi…his number" she stuttered, I looked back at Alec and he nodded getting out of the back and grabbed one of his books and quickly scribbled out his number then handed it to her "Th…thank you"

"Anytime Becca okay" she nodded then walked inside as Alec got in and I drove up "Does she say much about her dad?" I asked Alec

"No and I've never seen him pick her up either but she says he works a lot" I nodded but couldn't fight the bad feeling I had all of a sudden

"Keep an eye on her okay, I don't know why but I have a bad feeling"

"Don't need to tell me twice, I've felt it too" I smiled and pulled up into the underground parking of the loft but frowned when I saw the jeep which Scott had, I went upstairs and found him with Derek looking over a map and Liam was here as well

"Hey what's going on?" I asked them as I approached the table

"Derek might have found a way to set up Monroe so Stiles dad can arrest her" Scott replied

"How?" I asked looking up at Derek

"I've been thinking about how she hasn't attacked since trying to kill Alec and I think it's because she knows he moved here and it's too hard to get into this place undetected because of the alarm and the fact I'm always here most of the time"

"So what does that have to do with anything?" I asked him

"Before you start yelling hear me out okay" I frowned but nodded "We all know she wants Alec dead before all of us" I nodded not liking where this is going "Well if we can draw Monroe out by having Alec out seemingly on his own-"

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled "You want to use Alec as bait, NO!"

"Skye it's a good plan" Scott tried to reason

"No it isn't, I'm not serving Alec up on a silver platter with an apple in his mouth, you can forget it and he is my Beta, so no freakin way" I snapped and felt my eyes and claws shift

"Skye?" Alec asked but shut up when I turned to glare at him "I can do this" he decided to say anyway "I want to do this"

"No Alec and my decision is final anyone who goes against it, can get the hell out" I snapped again glaring at every one of them to make sure they knew I was serious

"What is wrong with you Skye?" Scott asked

"Nothing is wrong with me, what the hell is wrong with you, what happened to the Scott who wouldn't put anyone in danger if it meant the slightest chance they could get hurt, do you not care now that Alec isn't your Beta"

"Now hang on Skye, it wasn't like I forced him out you took him so don't say I don't care about him, I was the one who went all the way and rescued him while you were probably in here shaking it up with Derek"

"Scott!" Derek snapped

"Derek don't, if that's how you feel Scott then get the hell out and don't come back" I was too angry to really think about what I just said, it was the same thing my mom said to my dad

"You're unbelievable Skye, ever since you got married…actually I'll rephrase that ever since you met Derek you've been different and I've put up with until now so when you stop acting like a spoilt princess let me know, until then we may be family but were not twins" I took a step back in shock and felt all my anger leave me as I started crying with no warning "Oh don't even start that-"

"Scott enough!" Derek growled coming to my side "Skye breathe, you have to breathe for…" he stopped making me look up

"For what?" I asked him

"Never mind" I probed his emotions but he was only settled on uncertainty

"Derek tell me, for what?" I was losing my patience again

"OH MY GOD!" Scott suddenly exclaimed making me look up at him and saw he we shocked and his emotions were a mix of anger still but he was overjoyed and uncertain as well

"What the hell are you all-?"

"You can hear it too I thought I was losing my mind" Liam added cutting me off but he was looking a Scott

"Will someone please clue me in on what the hell you are all talking about?" I asked making brief eye contact with all of them and saw them look up at Derek as if asking his permission to tell me

"Guys give us a minute please" Derek finally spoke up sighing "And don't listen" they all nodded before walking out of the loft, as soon as they were gone I turned to Derek expectantly and crossed my arms over my chest

"What?" I asked when he didn't speak

"Look I'm not 100% sure but I'm almost sure you're…pregnant" I sucked in a breath and had to sit down as I felt like I was going to faint "I kind of heard a flutter in your stomach last night and started going over the symptoms-"

"No, no I'm not pregnant…I haven't been throwing up or-"

"You won't get nausea because you're a werewolf and are most likely going to have a born wolf so you don't experience normal pregnancy symptoms like nausea but you have had a few werewolf pregnancy symptoms like craving my steak last night because your body is going to crave raw red meat and then there's the snappy and moody behavior and the overbearing need to protect Alec who I'm sure your wolf sees as a precious cub needing protection" I felt like my heart was going to explode

"No, no this cannot be happening, we were supposed to wait, Monroe she'll…she'll take the baby or kill me so it's not born-"

"HEY, look at me" Derek cupped my cheeks and lifted my eyes to meet his "I won't let anything happen to you or the baby if it turns out your pregnant, okay we can figure it out together I promise"

"HOW!?" I snapped

"I don't know but we can only try Skye, it's what all new parents fear and have to learn" I shook my head

"I can't…I can't be a mother, I'm not ready…I'm not supposed to get pregnant now"

"Skye?" I looked up and saw Scott who came over and hugged me, I hugged him back instantly and cried into the crook of his neck "It's okay Skyezee, I promise we'll all make sure your safe and Monroe won't get her hands on either of you"

"I can't Scotty…I'm not ready" I cried

"I'm not sure any new parent is but we'll all help you, you have a whole pack of people behind you okay, you're not alone, not now and not ever okay, I'm sorry for snapping at you before and of course were twins no matter what either of us do that's something that won't ever go away, were one in the same" I nodded and let a small smile grace my face as I leaned back

"Thank you Scott, I love you so much"

"I love you too Skyez" he hugged me quickly before looking up at Derek who gave him an appreciative smile probably for calming me down before I passed out "Okay we'll leave you two to talk, I don't have to be back at UC Davis for a couple of days so Alec can stay with me at mom's while you two figure this out okay" I nodded and thanked him again then they left after Alec packed a small bag

"You okay?" Derek asked once they were gone

"No but if I'm pregnant I'll come around because abortion is not in the cards" I replied touching my belly softly "I think we should find out, even though I'm sure, I kind of freaked out today at school because I got a calendar alert saying I'm a week late and I've never been late once"

"We'll figure it out Skye, together okay, Scott was right you're not alone with this" I nodded and smiled "We're in this together"

We quickly drove to the nearest convenience store and walked hand in hand towards the health and beauty section as I wouldn't be able to do this on my own, I stared at all the different tests but had no idea which one was the one to get

"How can there be so many don't you just pee on a stick" I tried to keep my laughter at Derek's question as a few other ladies in the aisle turned and stared

"Derek not so loud" I reprimanded then picked up one and read the back on the box as Derek restlessly walked up and down the aisle

"Hi I couldn't help overhearing you're…" I looked up

"Husband" I replied to the lady who just walked up to me

"Is this your first time?" she asked motioning to the pregnancy box in my hand

"Yeah" she smiled then reached up and grabbed a box that was eye level

"This is the one most women go for, it's quick response and tells you how far along you are, it's also the most accurate" she handed it to me so I put the other one back

"Thank you" I replied just as Derek walked back up behind me

"It's okay and good luck" I smiled as she walked away then grabbed another one of the box she picked out

"Okay let's go before I run into someone who will tell my parents" we walked down the aisle but Derek stopped at the condoms "A little late don't you think" I said as he picked up his usual brand

"Just in case you aren't pregnant, I'm almost out"

"It's not like you've been using them lately anyway" I replied walking towards the register

"I didn't hear you complaining" I glared then put the boxes on the belt then saw Reese's peanut butter cups so I grabbed a packet adding it to the tests as Derek threw the condoms next to them

I kept my eyes straight ahead as the guy scanned through our items but didn't miss the look when he scanned the pregnancy tests and the condoms, way to go Derek make it seem like were estranged or something

"That'll be $23.50" Derek grabbed two twenty's out of his wallet and paid "Here's your change have a great day and good luck" he added looking at me, I offered him a small smile and was thankful when we were back in the car where I grabbed my peanut butter cups and ate them

"I thought those were Stiles' favorite"

"Don't judge me, I wanted something sweet" I replied enjoying them, although he was right I didn't really like peanut butter cups

When we got home, he put then condom's in his bedside table then put the pregnancy tests in the bathroom for tomorrow since they read that in the morning was better for a clearer result so we went to bed and didn't even speak which kind upset me because I hated fighting with him and because of my emotional state I started crying but had my back turned to Derek hoping he wouldn't notice

"Skye" I kept quiet and tried to keep the sobs at bay but was obviously unsuccessful "Baby come here" he pulled me to him which caused me to finally break down "It'll be okay Skye I promise we'll-"

"It's not about that Derek" I cried wiping the tears away

"Then will you look at me and tell me what's wrong" I didn't turn around "Skye please you know I hate it when we go to bed angry or upset" I sighed before turning to him

"It's just…we're already fighting so what's it gonna be like if I'm pregnant since I gather it's only gonna get worse" he pulled me tighter

"We'll have to be patient, I'll have to learn to be considerate and not say dumb things to make you upset" I laughed a little "And you'll have to make sure you don't try and kill me in my sleep" I continued to laugh which made him smile "There's my girl" he kissed my head "We'll be learning together Skye, I'm just as much a stranger to all this as you are" I nodded putting my arm around his waist and hugged his side

When I woke up in the morning it was before Derek but he was awake not long after, I was getting really nervous because this would determine our future

"You need to pee yet?" I heard him ask making me laugh at his impatience but then again I wasn't fairing much better really so I sat up and nodded then went into the bathroom, I turned around expecting Derek to be right behind me but he was sitting on the side of the bed "I'll wait here you don't need any more added pressure" I nodded and closed the door

I stared at my reflection for a little bit then finally grabbed one of the tests and opened it, then did what I had to do then decided to pee on the other one as well just in case, I put the caps back on then washed my hands before walking out and sat back on the bed putting the tests face down in-between us

The two minute wait felt so much longer than it actually was, I went over a list of pro's and con's in my head while waiting in hopes of distracting myself but made it worse

 **Cons**

-In the middle of a crisis  
-It's horrible timing  
-Monroe is a danger to the unborn baby  
-I promised mom it would be a few years  
-Are Derek and I ready?

 **Pros**

-It's Derek's baby  
-It's our baby made out of our love  
-A little boy with Derek's eyes and hair would be adorable  
-I would still love the baby unconditionally

"Okay you ready" Derek asked snapping me out of my thoughts, I sighed then nodded and we grabbed a test each turning them over and I couldn't believe my eyes, **_Pregnant 3+_** , I was pregnant and more than a couple of weeks, I looked up at Derek and saw him looking at me as if waiting for me to break down in sobs

"What does yours say?" I asked him, he turned it to me and it had the exact same reading, I was pregnant because while one false positive can happen two is highly unlikely, I looked up then smiled because even though I admit this isn't a good time to be having a baby, I was…we are having a baby, I looked down at my stomach and smiled placing my hand on it then looked back up at Derek with tears in my eyes "Were pregnant"

"Are you okay?" I nodded but was still in shock "I know now probably wasn't the right time but you've made me the happiest man on the planet right now"

"It wasn't all me Derek" I replied grabbing his hands "We're in this together and I guess this wouldn't have happened if it wasn't meant to be" he smiled and put his hand on my stomach making me smile and put mine next to his

"I love you Skye" he grabbed me and pulled me underneath him making me laugh, I continued to smile when he started kissing down my neck then down my chest towards my stomach before lifting my shirt "And I already love you little wolf"

"I highly doubt I'm that far along for the baby to be able to hear you yet" he lifted his gaze to meet my eyes

"Better off starting now" I smiled but it soon turned into a frown because I had no idea what this meant for me "What, are you okay?" I smiled at Derek

"Yeah, I'm still in shock but…"

"What?"

"What's gonna happen, I mean what do either of us know about pregnancies and I doubt a pregnancy with a werewolf baby is going to be the same as a human one, so researching won't help because we don't know if it even applies to me"

"Skye there's no guarantee that our baby is going to be a werewolf, there we're people in my family perfectly human"

"But I thought…I don't want our baby to grow up feeling left out" Derek smiled

"Our baby will be happy no matter what because they'll grow up in a loving home with two parents who love them unconditionally and a whole pack to help us out and who will love him too" he kissed my stomach making me smile

"I can tell you want a boy" his smile grew

"I'd be happy with either girl or boy, as long as this little one is healthy" I nodded

"Derek I can't give birth in a hospital or even get checked out because they draw blood" he looked up with a small frown

"Maybe we should see Deaton" I nodded so we got up and dressed before we headed to the Vet clinic but I was getting slight cramps in my stomach, I started to rub it subconsciously hoping it would help "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just getting a few cramps in my stomach"

"How bad?"

"It's not painful, more like usual cramps when I get my period" I can't believe I just told him that but also didn't miss the worried look he sent my way "I'm sure it's fine" he pulled up out the back of the clinic

When we walked in the bell above the door jingled but the gate was closed so we couldn't go into the back

"Deaton?" I called hoping he was here, it's been a while since I'd seen him

"Skye" he walked out with the biggest smile on his face "It's been a while, come on in" he pushed the door open and let us into the back "What can I do for you?"

"Well uh…I'm…we think I'm pregnant" I stuttered out and watched his eyes widen

"That's great congratulations and for the wedding as well, I'm sorry I had to miss it since I was out of town" he grabbed a chair and told me to sit down "Have you taken a test"

"Yeah two home pregnancy tests and they said I'm over three weeks-"

"We didn't know if it was okay for us to go to the hospital since that's not usually an option for us" Derek added cutting me off making me glare at him

"That was probably best, now I don't have the more modern technologies but I have this" he walked over to the cabinet and grabbed out a Doppler that he used on pregnant animals "This should be able to pick up the heartbeat if your over four weeks since I'm guessing you've missed your period" I nodded "Okay hop up on the table, lay back, lift up your shirt and lower your pants below your hips"

Derek helped me up on the table and quickly took off his jacket and folded it before putting it under my head for me as I lifted my shirt and moved my pants lower on my hips then Deaton put some gel on my stomach then moved the Doppler over my stomach trying to pick up the heartbeat but as the seconds ticked by I feared there was nothing even in there

I kept my eyes on the ceiling because I knew I wouldn't be able to face Derek if I wasn't even pregnant because I could see it, when I looked into his eyes this morning I saw how much he wanted me to really be pregnant, he wanted to be a father

I was just about to tell Deaton to stop when he smiled and showed us the screen which had picked up our baby's heartbeat

"That's the baby's heartbeat" I couldn't help the tears on my face "It's perfect, around 140 beats per minute" I looked over at Derek as he grabbed my hand "I'd say because we can hear the heartbeat your around four to five weeks" I nodded and sat up after I cleaned the gel off my stomach with the paper towel Deaton passed me

"So everything's okay?" Derek asked him helping me down off the table

"All seems to be fine, why have you experienced any problems" Deaton asked me "Cramping, spotting or bleeding?" I shook my head and saw Derek glare at me

"She experienced some cramping in the car on the way over here" he answered turning to Deaton

"Well I'm not an expert but I do know some women experience cramping due to the uterus expanding to make room for the growing baby, however if the cramping gets too painful and you start bleeding then I suggest you come here or go to the hospital" I nodded knowing that it wouldn't be a risk if I was miscarrying this baby

"Thanks Deaton"

"You're welcome Skye but you know I'll help you though this and I think we should schedule monthly visits just to make sure everything stays okay" Derek and I both nodded knowing it would make us feel better since we couldn't go to the hospital and Deaton was the next best thing for werewolf care

Derek pulled out onto the road and I was rubbing my stomach gently as I stared out my window until I felt Derek's hand over mine making me look up into his eyes

"Did you want to wait to tell people?" I thought about it for a second

"Well Scott, Liam and Alec all pretty much know since apparently I reek of hormonal changes and you can hear the baby's heartbeat" he nodded "Which means if we run into Peter and Cora they'll figure it out so I think I owe it to my parents to tell them since everyone else will figure it out"

"We can wait a couple of weeks if you want Skye" I shook my head

"No I want to tell my parents, I'll need my mom's advice" he nodded and started towards my parents' house

We walked in and saw Scott, Liam and Alec playing Mario Cart which made me smile as I walked into the lounge room and sat next to Scott who paused the game instantly

"Hey!" Alec and Liam exclaimed making me laugh

"Did you confirm it yet?" Scott asked me

"Is mom and dad here?" I asked him instead of answering

"Mom's working and dad is moving into his apartment" I nodded knowing dad had found a place and finishing up packing up his San Francisco apartment

"Can I join?" I asked grabbing the spare controller

"If you think you can keep up" Liam challenged as Scott un-paused the game and they started playing as I joined in seeing Derek smile and sit on the ground in front of me laying his head back against my knees

"You're on!" they started a new set of tracks and I started beating them straight away making me laugh at their surprised faces "Never judge boys, just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't lay out a nice can of whoop ass"

When mom finally got home I saw her smile at the sight of us all mucking around and trying to make each other lose as we continued to race

"Hey kids and Derek" I laughed until I remembered what Derek and I actually came here to do so after the next race finished I dropped out and looked down at Derek who nodded, we stood up and walked into the kitchen where my mom was putting away some groceries

"Hey mom" I said grabbing some stuff and helping her, she looked up and I knew that look, it was the 'I know you want to tell me something'

"What's up" I smiled before sitting down and looked down at my hands

"You might want to sit down mom" she looked at me worriedly before reluctantly sitting down next to me

"What's wrong Skye?"

"Nothing's wrong per say…but remember when we talked out babies…and I said that it wasn't going to be a possibility any time soon" she nodded "Well I'm pregnant" I blurted out and watched her eyes widen

"Really?" she asked smiling which made me feel a lot better

"Yeah…it was completely unplanned and we really don't know what the hell were thinking but we want this-"

"Skye calm down, this is wonderful news" I smiled

"Thank you mom, I know we should have waited but I feel as if this was meant to be" I touched my belly making her smile and I felt so much better about the baby knowing that everyone was on board with this and I was actually growing more excited that I was making a tiny human being right now

* * *

 **A/N: Finally the moment you've all been waiting for I hope you all liked it and make sure to keep reviewing to tell me your thoughts**


	12. Chapter Twelve - Issac's back!

The next two weeks were really tuff on me, while I didn't have any morning sickness I had heartburn, an increased appetite, the occasional backache, I was almost always tired, emotional and was snappy and was noticing a really bad sensitivity to some smells

We haven't told anybody else that I was pregnant because I didn't want it to get back to Monroe so only my mom, Scott, Liam and Alec knew so far, I hadn't seen Cora or Peter so they haven't had the chance to figure it out

I heard the buzzing sound of my alarm clock which woke me up, I knew I had to get up since I had class in an hour but really didn't want to, this baby was making me really tired and it really wasn't a good thing when I had such a busy school schedule and was still searching for any sign of Monroe which was taking its toll on me both physical and emotional

"You have class in an hour" I heard Derek mumble from behind me, he had his arm around my waist and hand resting perfectly over my still flat stomach

"I don't wanna go, I'm still tired" I snuggled further into his arms

"You are always tired these days" I yawned then reluctantly sat up

"It's your fault"

"How is it my fault?" I rolled my eyes then got up grabbing his discarded shirt slipping it on

"Uh you impregnated me" I snapped getting up and went into the bathroom to shower but when I came out I felt really bad for snapping at him like that but I was just another one of my symptoms "I'm sorry" I apologized straight away

"Don't worry about it Skye, I know when you don't mean it lately" he smiled then walked up and kissed my forehead "Do you need me to drive you today?"

"No but can you take Alec and if need be Becca" he knew I sometimes drove Becca to school as well as Alec these days

"Sure" I smiled and kissed his cheek then got dressed

"And don't scare her with your intimidating stares, she's important to Alec"

"I won't scare her Skye, I'll behave accordingly" I rolled my eyes then quickly slipped on my shoes before grabbing my keys and bag then made a move towards the door "Hey you're forgetting something" I looked down at my hands but he rolled his eyes and tapped his lips "My goodbye kiss" I smiled then quickly pecked his lips before leaving

By the time I got home later that day I was exhausted and collapsed against the bed tiredly not even realizing I wasn't alone until I opened my eyes and saw Cora, Alec, Peter and Derek standing around the table

"Oh sorry" I apologized sitting up

"It's okay Skye, rest" Derek said but I got up and moved to his side

"What are you guys doing?" I asked looking down at the table to see maps spread out across it

"Not much, just trying to figure out exactly where Monroe might have set up her base, Stiles dad managed to get us maps to the Beacon Hills sewer system, were looking for any big area that would be suitable for her kind of set-up" I nodded then looked up when I felt clear shock go through Cora and Peter's emotions

"When were you two going to tell me" Cora exclaimed running around the table and pulled me into a hug that I was sure would crack my spine if she squeezed any tighter

"Co…ra…I…can't…breathe" I choked out

"Cora release" Derek scolded pulling her off me then checked me over for injuries making me smile

"You're expecting!" Peter finally said making me look up

"Yes" I confirmed then looked up at Derek "We were going to call and schedule a time to tell you but there hasn't really been time lately"

"How far along are you?" Cora asked me

"Only six weeks or so, it's still really early and I didn't want to reveal it just yet, you know in case something happened" I replied nervously

"Oh my god, I can't believe it I'm gonna be an Aunt" she squealed making me laugh when she hugged me again "Thank you Skye!"

"For what I didn't do anything" I replied confused

"You're giving this family everything" I looked up at Derek

"Great-Uncle Peter, wow" Peter muttered making me laugh then stopped when he looked at me because I shouldn't be so cool with him, he still didn't deserve my forgiveness yet

"Okay let's get back to the topic at hand" Derek cut in making Cora finally release me again

"You're letting Skye be involved with this when she's carrying your pup" Peter protested making me growl and flash my red eyes

"Derek doesn't let me do anything, I am the Alpha and will never stand aside when the pack is in danger!" I snapped and watched them cringe a little from the power in my voice just then which made me feel instantly guilty "Sorry" I apologized

"Wow someone is a little hormonal" Cora joked but I glared at her

"Yeah I wouldn't use that word Cora, trust me" Derek replied making them all chuckle

"Anyway we should probably get this done before I'm as big as a house and can't see my feet" I said getting their attention on the topic at hand, I looked down at the map and started searching for anything that stood out to me as Monroe's base of operations location

"How do we know they're even really down in the sewers" Cora asked of a fruitless half hour

"Because while Skye and I were down there we overheard two of her followers talking about getting back to the base and with the amount of cameras and motion sensors she had down there she has to be staying down there" Derek replied as I continued looking but was getting sleepy eyed and found myself dozing against my crossed arms on the table

"So it could have been a trick, they could have been decoys to make you think they're staying down there" Peter argued

"I doubt it considering we've all searched the entire town except the sewers twice without any results" Derek argued with him then must have looked down and saw me half asleep "Alright we should reconvene tomorrow, Skye needs rest" he quickly scooped me up bridal style then carried me over to our bed and I was out before I head even hit the pillows

Two weeks later and still no more sign of Monroe and I was feeling more uncomfortable about it especially being pregnant as I now had a clock on when we get this done, I really want this over before I have this baby because I didn't want Monroe to still be a threat when I should be focusing on my baby not chasing her down but right now my problem was trying to find one of my bras that actually fit

"Seriously not one of these fit" I threw the last bra I had down on the ground of our closet, it didn't seem like my boobs have gotten any bigger but the cups just didn't feel right so maybe it was time I went shopping because I had been noticing my jeans getting tighter than usual as well, I sighed and grabbed my phone dialing Cora just as Derek walked in

"Hey Cora do you want to go shopping?" I asked her when she answered getting straight to the point

 _"_ _Uh yeah…I guess so but why you're not exactly one to initiate a shopping trip" she laughed_

"Well I kind of need to get some…uh bras and probably new clothes for when I get bigger and know Derek won't be interested and won't let me go by myself" I replied smiling up when Derek rolled his eyes

 _"_ _Okay I'll be there in ten"_ she hung up so I quickly got changed into the most comfortable clothes I had

"You know if you asked me to come shopping with you I would" Derek said leaning against the doorframe

"I know but there are something's that I need girl time for and buying bras is definitely one of them" he nodded

"Well make sure you get some nice ones" I rolled my eyes

"I'm buying maternity clothes it's not supposed to be sexy and after a few more months I'm gonna look anything but sexy" he wrapped his arms around my waist

"I beg to differ, you'll still be the most beautiful thing to me no matter what you look like" I rolled my eyes and leaned in to kiss him

"Skye, Derek" we both looked towards the door then Cora walked in "Oh sorry I'll wait out here" she quickly excused herself making me laugh then I gave Derek a quick kiss before grabbing my leather jacket and walked out

"Okay we can head out now" Cora and I quickly left

We started shopping in Macy's first and I quickly picked out a few maternity bras then moved over to the other clothes and picked up a few shirts for much later and stretchy band jeans

"Oh my god Skye look at these" Cora yelled running up to me with the cutest little baby shoes ever "How cute are these shoes?"

"Their adorable but were not buying anything for the baby yet, not until I find out what we're having" I looked around nervously "And don't be so loud about the baby in public, we don't want Monroe to find out and have no idea who's watching or listening" after an hour I was done and we were headed to the food court because I was getting hungry

"So any thoughts on what you want?" she asked me

"Huh?"

"Like do you want a boy or girl?" she whispered quietly

"Oh uh…I don't know, a boy would be great especially with Derek's green eyes but I'd be just as happy with a baby girl to except when she's in her teens since Derek is going to be her nightmare" she laughed even though I was dead serious

I bet if we had a girl Derek would be the dad from hell when she started finding boys appealing and getting crushes because a girl would have Derek wrapped around her little finger from the day she takes her first breath but I reckon it'd be the cutest thing in the entire world

The next morning Derek and I had called Deaton for a check-up so we walked into the back since the gate was already open and saw Deaton had set it up like a usual ultrasound technician's office and had a proper machine

"Hey Skye you look great practically glowing this morning" I smiled at Deaton

"Thanks Deaton" I looked at the table then the machine "Where'd you get this stuff" I asked him

"After you came to see me the last time, I ordered this stuff in so that we can keep an eye on that baby more thoroughly, now up on the table and we'll get a good look at that baby for the first time" I nodded and Derek helped me up onto the table "Shirt up, pants down a little" I nodded and did as he asked

"Do you know how to use that" I asked nodding me head to the ultrasound machine as he squirted the gel on my flat belly

"I read up and it's not that much different from the other one I used" I nodded then waited patiently as he moved the Doppler over my belly trying to find where the baby was lying at the moment as Derek stared at the screen mesmerized "Okay there it is" I looked over now and saw the distinct shape of our baby

"It looks like a little jellybean" I smiled when I felt Derek grab my hand, Deaton clicked a few more buttons

"Okay your measuring around nine weeks" I nodded as he clicked another button and the heartbeat soon showed it's steady rhythm on the screen "The heartbeats good still sitting at around 150 beats per minute so that's good" I nodded and let out a small relieved breath

"I can't believe that this is real" I muttered making them smile

"You two deserve this" Deaton said making me smile "And I'm happy for you"

On our way home I was a little quiet and I know Derek was noticing so when I felt him grab my hand I looked up giving him a fake smile hoping he wouldn't ask but his eyes said it all

"I'm fine I guess I'm just tired"

"That sentence contradicts itself" I nodded

"Really I'm okay"

"Come on Skye, what's up" he pressed, I sighed loudly then looked out my window

"I'm worried okay" I spat out

"About what, everything's fine with the baby"

"It's not the baby or it kind of is" he looked at me with confused eyebrows "Its Monroe, I worried that she's gonna keep coming at us and the bigger I get the more restless I'm going to be because I won't be able to help when I'm as big as a whale"

"Well I'd hope so" I looked up angrily "I just mean that I don't want you to get hurt and that's not me saying your weak but we need to be more cautious of what you do" I rolled my eyes

"I'm not invalid" I argued

"Your right, you're pregnant and that means you have to be careful" he pulled up outside the school to pick up Alec and I swear it seemed like we were already parents but it was me who wasn't letting Alec walk home and being paranoid

"That's why I'm worried because if anything-"

"Hey" I looked up into Derek's eyes as he lifted my hand up to his lips "Nothing's going to happen to you or the baby okay" I sighed and nodded

"This is why I didn't want to have a baby right now, I can't even enjoy the fact that I'm creating a life out of our love, I'm terrified that Monroe is going to find a way to hurt him" I touched my belly with my other hand

"Skye you know I'll never let anything hurt you or our baby" he laid his hand over mine "You have to try and not stress because it isn't good for you or the baby"

"That's a lot easier said than done, especially for me and you know that" I replied just as I spotted Alec coming out and Becca was not far behind him making me smile because she was like a second Beta to me even if she wasn't a werewolf

I got out to let them into the back and Derek followed me being the sweet protective guy he has always been, I pulled the seat forward for them

"Hey Becca" I smiled and saw her blush

"Hi" she had still yet to completely warmed up to us but was still a lot better than when I first drove her home and I could tell Alec was falling for her which made me happy because that meant he'd be staying in Beacon Hills after we deal with Monroe

We drove her home but for once I saw a beat up old car in her driveway and when I turned around to ask her if she was expecting someone she looked visibly pale so I sent a look to Derek then directed my eyes quickly to her, he nodded seemingly to have saw her reaction as well

She got out when I pulled the seat forward and walked quickly to her front door but a man stumbled out looking very drunk and intoxicated

"Rebecca" she stopped short and I could feel the fear rolling off her which made me angry that this guy scared her "Where the hell have you been?"

"At school dad" she squeaked out fearfully and I stared at who I now knew was her father, he was tall but really lean and looked terrible like he was nursing one nasty hangover but I could smell the alcohol from my place by the car and it was nauseating

"Who are they?" he asked glaring at us

"Just friends"

"Why didn't you call me for a ride, you know I don't like strangers poking around the house" he said which made me curious

"We just drop her off sir" I cut in but Becca turned to me fearfully like I'd just poked at a bear

"Well thank you but Rebecca will no longer be needing rides from the likes of you" I felt Derek's anger but I grabbed his hand before he could do anything

"With all due respect sir but it's no problem at all since it's on our way home and we pick up my cousin so were more than happy to drop her off"

"The rides stop here, we don't take charity" he grabbed Becca's arm and started dragging her towards the house and I was too late to stop Alec running up to them

"GET YOUR HAND OFF HER!" he pushed Becca's father away from her but accidently knocked Becca over at the same time, he didn't notice but I noticed that his shoulders rose and fell rather quickly as he panted for control so Derek and I quickly went up to get him under control

"Alec stop, calm down" I got in front of him against Derek's silent protests and waved him off when he tried to grab me, I knew this would make him nervous as an uncontrolled werewolf was unpredictable "Hey look at me" I grabbed his hands when his claws started extending

"You little shi-" Becca's father was cut off when Derek grabbed the raised fist that was about to collide into me

"Step away from my wife" Derek growled and I swear I even heard an actual werewolf growl slip out

"Alec" Becca cut in fearfully and Alec turned to her which wasn't a good thing since his eyes were glowing and I heard her gasp which meant our secret was out

"Get off my property before I call the cops" her dad spat at us

"Alec go to the car now" I said leaving to room for argument in my tone, it was an Alpha command and he couldn't refuse even when it looked like he was, I watched as he walked over to the car sulkily before turning around to face Derek who was standing in front of me protectively and Becca's father who was staring after Alec murderously "I apologize for Alec's behavior he's not usually like that"

"I don't care you keep that kid away from me and my daughter because if he ever comes within fifty feet of us or this property I'll be calling the cops" he said trying to sound intimidating but one whiff of this house I knew he wouldn't be calling anybody "Rebecca inside" I looked over at Becca who looked conflicted between obeying her father or going to Alec "NOW!" he yelled and she jumped then quickly went inside which angered me but I couldn't do anything

When we got in the car, I was aware Becca's dad was watching us out of the window so I nodded for Derek to drive then turned to Alec

"What has she said about her father?" I asked him

"Not much, she says he goes away for business a lot"

"He's a drug dealer" I replied then looked up at their surprised faces "You couldn't smell the drugs coming from the house"

"I smelt alcohol but nothing else" Alec replied so I looked at Derek

"Don't look at me, your sense of smell right now is far greater than ours" I nodded then turned back to Alec

"Keep an eye on her please, the bad feeling I've had just got worse especially since I think she saw your eyes so who knows what she's gonna do now" he nodded looking ashamed of himself

Alec was miserable the next week and a half because Becca had been ignoring him and whenever he'd try and get close she'd run away into the girls room so when I dropped him off at school today I walked in and saw her at her locker

"Becca" she turned fearfully and tried to make a run for it but I stopped her "Becca I'm not going to hurt you"

"Please just don't kill me" I looked around then gently guided her into an empty classroom

"Becca what did you see?" I had to get straight to the point because her behavior meant she'd seen something

"No…nothing" she stuttered "I…did…didn't see…a…anything" she added quickly but I heard her heart jump which meant she was lying

"Becca I promise that nobody is going to hurt you" she stared at me "Do you still trust me?" she didn't reply for a few minutes then slowly nodded "Then can you tell me what you saw last week?"

"Just his eyes" she replied the seemed to jump as if shocked she said that

"Okay and what was wrong with his eyes" I needed to hear her say it

"They were glowing yellow" I nodded "What is he…" she paused "What are you?" I smiled because she was perceptive

"If I tell you then you need to know that your life will never be the same again, are you ready for that?" she thought for a few seconds before nodding so I smiled gently at her "I'm a werewolf" I glowed my eyes quickly and she jumped back but I sensed it wasn't out of fear more shock "Alec and Derek are werewolves too" she nodded having probably figured that out for herself

"Will Alec hurt me?" she asked me

"No…" I replied because I knew he would never hurt her because I had a gut feeling they were mates, I don't know how I knew I just could "Not intentionally at least" she looked at me confused "He's still learning control but he's getting better and between us girls I think he likes you" I winked at her and saw her blush

"Are you going to turn me?" my smiled turned into a frown because I didn't have an answer to that, I never wanted to curse someone but if Alec and Becca were mates then it was going to happen eventually I knew that better than anyone

"No" I replied since it was half true, she looked down and seemed a little saddened by that but I wasn't about to turn her for no reason "Becca can you tell me about your dad?" I asked her but she flinched and shook her head vigorously "Hey it's okay I promise whatever you say, he'll never find out, does he hurt you?" she looked down then nodded "How?" I asked her

"He beats me when I do something he doesn't like" she replied making me angry

"Did he beat you the other week?" she nodded "Can you show me where?" she lifted up her shirt and I saw two huge bruises up her side which were slowly healing so I held out my hand "Are you in pain?" she nodded so I gestured to my hand "It's okay I can help" I encouraged when she looked at it hesitantly, she placed her hand in mine and I instantly siphoned some of her pain away but didn't take a lot since I was pregnant after all, she gasped quietly then smiled

"Thank you" she muttered quietly

"You're welcome" I paused "How many times has this happened Becca?" my mind went to Isaac who was also tortured as a child and I know he still gets claustrophobic in small places

"At least twice a week when he's home" she replied making my heart ache for her

"Becca when he beats you has he been drinking or…" I left the question hanging open but she knew the or, so she nodded

"All the time and it's been getting worse" the school bell rang making us look up

"Okay go to class Becca and we'll talk some more some other time okay" she nodded then surprised me when she pulled me into a hug

"Thank you Skye" I nodded then let her go to class before heading out and driving to the college luckily I had a late starting class and made it with six minutes to spare

Becca and I had been having a few days out a week lately where we just talked and she was getting more and more comfortable around me every day, I learnt that her dad had been beating her since her mom died with cancer when she was eight and that he was indeed a drug dealer who smuggled drugs in and out of Mexico

I had called Isaac for his help on how to comfort her and reassure her that it'd pass but he decided to come and was catching a flight in this afternoon because he wanted to meet her and to see everyone

I was now just going on twelve weeks pregnant and had finally gotten around to telling Stiles and Lydia because it was thanksgiving break then soon Christmas break and everyone was going to be home for the time being so I was happy

I was getting ready to go and pick up Isaac and couldn't have been more excited since I haven't seen him since our wedding that was however until I found out that I couldn't get any of my old jeans up

"Derek!" I yelled and he ran in like he was expecting me to be under attack "I can't get these up" he smiled then walked over and grabbed the zipper of my jeans having a go himself but eventually gave up himself

"These aren't going to work Skye"

"You think I don't know that, I'm getting fat" I pulled them off then walked over to the shelves and grabbed another pair but Derek stopped me and turned me towards the floor to wall mirror in the corner

"Look" he turned me to the side with my back pressed to his front and rubbed his hand over my belly where you could clearly see a small bump finally showing "Your showing" I felt myself smile and rub my hand gently next to his

"Yeah I am" I smiled but it turned into a frown

"What?"

"Monroe" I replied turning around in his arms "She's gonna find out soon and I know she'll do something to stop me having this baby"

"We haven't heard or seen Monroe in months Skye" he argued

"That doesn't mean she's gone and her silence is what has me worried, I feel as if she's waiting for the perfect time to strike and it will be when we least expect it and were going to lose someone" he lifted my chin to meet his eyes

"I've told you before Skye you have to stop worrying and obsessing over Monroe, it's not healthy for you or the baby" he rubbed my bump again "All you need to think about right now is yourself and this little one in here, that's all that matters right now and the other's agree you need to relax" I nodded already knowing this and sighed into his chest "Now why don't you give up with the jeans and wear your maternity ones" I glared "You're not gonna get any smaller so better face the fact now" I rolled my eyes and finally got dressed into my maternity jeans and a flowy top so that you couldn't see my bump underneath

We arrived twenty minutes ahead of Isaac's plane so we had to wait which made me nervous and as we walked I was trying to suck in my stomach but couldn't, we still had no idea where Monroe was or who was working for her and I really wanted to keep this baby a secret from her as long as possible

"Stop trying to suck in your stomach" Derek whispered into my ear making me jump and look up at him "If she was anywhere near or had been in the last day or so we'd have both picked up a scent by now"

"That doesn't mean she doesn't have people working for her" he shook his head then pulled me to sit next to him in the chairs provided at Isaac's gate

"You really need to relax"

"How can I relax Derek when she wants us all dead" I whispered quietly "Which now includes our unborn baby" the gate opened and passengers started exiting so I stood excitedly and looked for Isa

When I finally saw him walk off the plane with a bag hung over his shoulder, I let go of Derek's hand and ran up jumping on him throwing my arms around his shoulders as he dropped his bag to catch me

"You know some people would think you are my girlfriend or something" I laughed then let go

"No you're my brother" he smiled and hugged me again but suddenly pulled back

"You smell weird" I rolled my eyes as Derek finally walked up and grabbed my hand again

"We'll tell you about that in the car" Isaac nodded and followed us out, when we pulled out onto the road he leaned forward and looked at us so I smiled and looked back at him

"I'm pregnant" his eyes widened as a grin broke out

"Wow congratulations, was it planned?"

"Hell no" Derek and I said at the same time making him laugh

"That sounds like you two" I laughed and it felt really good to let myself relax even if it was just for a minute and it was the most important moment because it was the last thing I remembered except for the sound of skidding tires

* * *

 **A/N: I know this chapter didn't really have much and I know it's supposed to be about Skye and Derek but I felt like Alec should have someone else in his life to make him want to stay in Beacon Hills besides Skye and the pack for if and when the pack finally defeats Monroe, also Skye might just decide or be forced to turn Becca so this chapter explained a bit more about Becca and Alec's growing feelings, I hope you weren't disapointed by the lack of Skye/Derek fluff**


	13. Chapter Thirteen - Kidnapped!

**A/N: This chapter has Two POV's: Skye's & Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

"Skye com…on" I heard Derek yell as I came to and started freaking out when I was upside down and with pain in my arm and head, I turned my head to the side and saw Derek in the same position as I was but he was conscious "Thank god, are you okay?" I nodded checking him over, he had several cuts on his face and looked like he had a broken arm which explained the pain in my arm

"Isaac?" I tried to look but a pain shot up my side making me wince

"Don't move" Derek warned then looked up at his seatbelt and with one sharp pull he snapped it and fell but managed to catch himself, he quickly checked on Isaac who was starting to come to

"Derek what the hell happened?" he asked

"Some idiot swerved at the last minute, I couldn't break in time"

"Derek you need to get me down" I snapped at him because this was really starting to hurt

"Okay I want you to put your hands on the roof" I put both hands flat on the ceiling then nodded "Okay on one, two…" he yanked my seatbelt and I fell forward but they were careful to catch me, I held my stomach because it was really hurting "We need to get out" he started kicking his door until it gave way, he climbed out then pulled the seat forward so Isaac could climb out "Skye sit tight for a minute, I don't want you putting any more strain on yourself" I nodded "Isaac stay with her" he added then walked away

"We need to call the Sheriff" I grabbed my phone but winced because even the slightest movement sent a shock of pain up my side and when I finally looked down I was a huge piece of glass sticking out of my side "Isaac" he looked at it then crouched and held his hand around the wound

"Derek!" Isaac yelled and Derek was back in an instant replacing Isaac when he saw it

"Isaac call 911" Isaac nodded then walked away because he wasn't getting any service but I could feel my eyes drooping "Hey keep your eyes open Skye, SKYE!" I reluctantly opened my eyes and stared up at his worried face "Your both gonna be okay?"

"An ambulance is coming and the sheriff is on his way" I nodded tiredly then looked down at the wound, Derek's hand was firmly pressed against it to slow the bleeding but I noticed his wedding band was now covered in blood

"Your wedding bands bloody" I slurred

"I don't care, just stay awake"

"Why isn't she healing?" Isaac asked

"She is but because the piece of glass is still in it's stopping it from healing probably"

"So let's take it out" Derek shook his head

"It's not a good idea, I don't know how deep it went in and it might have punched her womb, we'd lose the baby" my head lulled to the side

"Well we need to stop it bleeding otherwise she's going to bleed to death" Isaac took off his shirt and Derek nodded quickly taking his hands off before replacing it with Isaac's shirt then pressed his hand back against it just as we finally started hearing sirens

"What…about the o…other driver?" I asked Derek but he shook his head

"Quick she's bleeding" Isaac yelled out as we heard doors shutting and voices approaching

"Derek?" I heard the sheriff say as he came closer "Oh Skye?" I offered him a small smile

"Please stand aside sir" Derek reluctantly moved and his position was replaced by a female nurse who got to work stabilizing the wound

"Be careful she's pregnant" Derek stated nervously when I winced and I felt the Sheriff's shock

They carefully set me on a gurney and started wheeling me to the ambulance which made me a little bit nervous because as soon as they removed this piece of glass my healing would kick in completely

"Can you state you name please" a paramedic said shining a light in my eyes

"Skyler McCall-Hale"

"Do you know what today is?"

"November 8th" seriously I wasn't that out of it but knew it was standard procedure in case I had a concussion, the put me into the ambulance and Derek tried to get in but they stopped him

"She's my wife" he stated angrily so they let him in, I reached my hand towards him and he grabbed it, as soon as I was wheeled into the hospital I saw my mom beside me

"Skye what happened?"

"We were hit, you have to help?" she knew what I meant by that as they wheeled me into a room

"I can take this one" she said dismissing the other nurses

"She's due for evaluation for surgery" one of them argued

"I'll do that" mom stated then closed the door and shut the blinds before coming back over and lifted the bandage the paramedic had put around it "Wow okay…"

"How bad is it?" Derek asked her

"It's bad but doesn't actually look that deep" she grabbed a pair of tweezers and a scalpel and started the process of removing the piece of glass then looked to see if my healing kicked it "I'm still not sure about the whole healing thing but this doesn't look to be healing" Derek stepped closer and had a look

"She is but not fast enough" I nodded then looked at mom and recalled when Derek was injured after fighting with Ennis and I stitched up his wounds

"Stitch it up" she nodded and got to work quickly then the real question that was plaguing me came up "What does this mean for the baby mom?" I touched my belly

"I'll organize an ultrasound machine and do the exam myself" I nodded and when she was finished her stitches she taped a bandage over it so they wouldn't rub against the hospital gown Derek helped me change into as she left I looked up at Derek who was surprisingly quiet throughout

"Hey I'm sure he's fine" I grabbed his hand and gave him a smile

"We don't know that Skye, I should have been more careful"

"It wasn't your fault Derek" I replied just as the Sheriff and Isaac walked in

"Derek" the Sheriff nodded then grabbed out his notepad "This is standard procedure for an accident that ends in a death" we nodded "What can either of you remember?"

"The other driver swerved into the lane and I couldn't break in time" Derek replied squeezing my hand

"Is that all you can remember?" Derek, Isaac and I all nodded

"That's really what happened" Derek stated, the Sheriff nodded but wasn't happy by that news

"What is it Sheriff" I asked him

"This was found in the car" he handed Derek a note and by his look it was clearly not a good one

"What is it?" I asked him but he seemed reluctant to show me "Derek" I warned him so he sighed then gave it to me

 _Derek & Skye, _

_This was just a warning as I know neither of you would have died but I hope it was a clear one because this is just a means to an end, I know about the abomination growing in Skye's womb and it will not be tolerated so enjoy your fleeting happiness over it_

 _Sincerely, Monroe_

It was silent in the room for a couple minutes as they all waited for me to react but I couldn't because I was just numb at the moment as my worst fear just became real, Monroe knew about our baby and was going to try and stop me giving birth at all costs

"Skyler?" the Sheriff said snapping me out of my thoughts, I looked up "We're doing everything we can to find her, she's not just a suspect anymore because this note confirms that she's dangerous enough to convince someone to kill themselves and she won't be getting away with this" I nodded just as my mom wheeled in an ultrasound machine and I quickly looked at everyone to not say anything else as I didn't want to worry her

"Okay Skye, lift the gown up" I nodded and put the blanket over my lower half before lifting the gown so my bump was exposed

"I'll leave you with this Melissa and congratulations" Derek and I thanked him as he left and Isaac made a move towards the door

"You don't have to go anywhere Isaac, you can stay if you want" I reassured him, he looked at Derek for permission then smiled and stood behind Derek as he took a seat beside me and grabbed my hand

"Okay Skye" mom squirted the gel onto my stomach then started moving the Doppler over my bump trying to spot the baby or heartbeat, the seconds that ticked by were the most nerve racking of my life but I sucked in a breathe when the heartbeat filled the room, it was the first time we'd been able to hear it, I squeezed Derek's hand and turned to see him smiling as we watched our baby moving and kicking "It all looks great you two, doesn't look like there was any harm to your uterus wall which is a good thing and the baby's heartbeat is still strong as ever" she stopped the exam

"Thank you mom"

"I'm still going to keep you in observation just to make sure you heal and you need rest"

"What about the other nurses and doctors, they can't see her heal" Isaac argued

"I'll put a do not disturb sign on the door and as far as the paperwork goes you were never admitted" she winked then left and closed the door, I rested my head back on the pillow and rubbed my stomach nervously, Monroe knew

"What are we going to do Derek, Monroe knows and tried to hurt the baby"

"Hey she's not going to hurt you or our baby"

"You can't know that for sure look at the lengths she just went through to send us a message, a man is dead and it was probably one of her follows which means she's as ruthless as ever"

"Skye you need to rest" I nodded and turned over onto my uninjured side that was facing away from them and closed my eyes

When I woke up I was aware it was darker in the room but knew I hadn't been asleep that long and saw that the curtains had been closed

 _"_ _What are we going to do?"_ I heard Isaac whisper to someone near the door

 _"_ _I don't know but I'm not losing either of them"_ Derek replied just as quietly

 _"_ _You won't Derek, if there is one thing to be thankful for is that Skye's strong and a survivor like you"_ I smiled _"Being back makes me think of why I wanted to follow her, she's the strongest person I know and I'm going to stay and help"_

 _"_ _Thank you Isaac"_ I heard the clapping of someone's back and knew they hugged _"Your welcome to stay at the loft, your old room has been untouched since…"_

 _"_ _Thanks Derek"_ I heard footsteps walk over to the bed and the door opening and closing, Derek moved the chair around to my side of the bed and sat down but I kept my eyes shut

"You're going to be okay" he put his hand over my stomach and I knew he leaned closer "You probably can't hear me yet but I love you already even if your timing wasn't ideal little wolf" I smiled then realized I gave myself away so I opened my eyes and saw Derek smiling at me "Did you really think I didn't know you were awake"

"Not really" I sat up then lifted the gown and saw my wound was completely healed except for the stitches "That's a relief" I sighed then looked at the door as Isaac came in bearing two foam cups

"Skye your awake" he gave Derek one "I would have brought you one if I knew you were awake" I took a whiff and recoiled at the smell

"No thank you, just the smell of that makes me want to be sick"

"You're not supposed to drink coffee anyway" Derek said taking a sip of his, I rolled my eyes then went to stand up "What are you doing?"

"Uh going to the bathroom" I replied walking into the adjoining bathroom and shut the door

When I walked out my mom was back and she took the stitches out after making sure I was completely healed and didn't need them anymore

"Okay you can go home but I still recommend plenty of rest Skye and I mean that, you need to take it easy"

"I will mom trust me and Derek will make sure I do"

"SKYE!" Scott yelled scaring the crap out of me as he barged into the room and hugged me

"Scott what are you doing here?" I asked him "Not that I'm not happy to see you but you weren't supposed to be back for another three weeks"

"I came as soon as mom called me and told me who were in an accident, is the baby okay?" I smiled and nodded

"The baby's fine I just have to take it easy for the next few days"

"Thank god!" I laughed and hugged him again because I really missed Scott when he was at college and the last three years were the toughest for me because Scott and I have never been apart this long before "Come on I'll drive you guys home, hey Isaac, Derek" Isaac waved making me laugh but then I finally realized that Derek's Camaro was smashed

"Is your Camaro okay?" I asked Derek as we walked out

"I had it towed to the nearest repair shop and the insurance is going to cover the damages" I breathed out in relief because our Camaro's were our pride and joys, I'm just glad mine was okay because it has too many memories

When we got home I walked to the kitchen because I was starving and made everyone sandwiches since I guessed Derek hadn't eaten either since he probably refused to leave my side all afternoon

I sat down with the boys and lifted my sandwich and took a bite then looked up to their disgusted faces

"What?" I asked with a half full mouth

"Are you really eating that?" Scott asked me so I looked down and saw I had chicken, ham and pickles on my sandwich

"It's actually not that bad" I took another bite

"That's so gross" I rolled my eyes because they really had no idea

"When the baby want's chicken, ham and pickles I'm going to give it to him" I saw Derek smile

"What makes you so sure it's a boy?" Isaac asked me

"Because I know" I argued angrily then picked up my plate and walked over to the bed

"What did I say?" I heard Isaac ask

"Don't take it personally, she's hormonal" Derek replied

"I can hear you and I'll kill all of you" I yelled back at them but they only laughed

After we ate, we got down to business and filled Scott in on Monroe's threat to me and the baby which he clearly wasn't happy about

The next few weeks that went by, I barely left the loft accept for classes since Derek wouldn't let me skip them because I was terrified Monroe would appear out of nowhere, I wasn't ever afraid of her before but now that it wasn't just me she was threatening

Derek had also been overly protective off me ever since we got the note, I appreciated the gesture but sometimes he was really suffocating and Isaac could be just as bad since he had been staying with us but I knew they probably weren't even aware they were doing it because Derek was always overly protective of me these days, since we found out I was pregnant actually and even a little before that since he knew before I even had and Isaac would do anything for me and Derek

"Derek are you scared?" I asked him as we laid in bed, I couldn't get to sleep and knew Derek was still awake even if it was really late at night, I could hear Alec and Isaac were both asleep upstairs and I envied them for it

"Of what, Monroe?" he asked without opening his eyes or moving

"Yeah I guess and everything else in our lives right now" I replied rubbing the small swell of my stomach, he looked up at me then moved closer to my side and laid his hand over mine and rubbed it softly

"Skye you know I'd never let anyone hurt you or our baby, you two mean the world to me"

"I know because I feel the same way about you but things can happen and Monroe's threat it scares me"

"We're gonna do everything in our power to stop her this time okay, no matter what and our baby will be born into a safe world" I nodded then laid my head on his shoulder "You know I've been thinking that we should finally talk about hiring someone to start building on the Hale land, I'd like to have our baby grow up where I did" I sighed before nodding

"Let's do it, it might give me something to take my mind off everything" he smiled and rubbed my belly before he moved to hover over me then lowered his lips to my stomach and kissed it making me smile "You're really sweet" he smiled then kissed my lips before moving to my neck, I smirked and run my hands through his hair massaging his scalp

"I love you Skye, so much" I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him flush against mine, he smirked into my neck then he playfully nipped it, I jumped but smiled

"You know we haven't had sex since we found out I was pregnant" the smile faded from his face "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you or the baby, if I lost control and-"

"Since when have you ever lost control with me during sex Derek?" I asked him pushing him up a little so I could see his face through the darkness if I focused in on my night vision

"It's different now, there's now a little fragile person between us and your scent is overrun with hormones that might push me over the edge and-" he spat out quickly so I cut him off with a kiss

"It'll be fine Der-Bear, I trust you" he smiled and I knew it was because I called him Der-Bear which is something I haven't done in a while "I know that this is different and that we have to be careful but please…I need you" he frowned a little longer but then he smiled and finally we were able reconnect in the way we knew best

When I reached eighteen weeks I felt pregnant as my bump has completely protruded past my waist and I was finding it harder to sleep at night which left me tired most of the day after which was bad for paying attention in my classes or studying to catch up

I was lying awake next to Derek who was passed out next to me, I stood up slipping on some Uggs boots and a jacket before heading out onto the balcony and looked out at the lights of Beacon Hill

This had become a normal thing for me lately because I liked to look out and just think about all the other people living their normal lives and trying to imagine what it would be like if I could have that

Some days I wish we could go back, back to before we knew about any of this supernatural crap but then I wouldn't be standing here, I wouldn't be married to Derek or pregnant with our first baby and my life would be incomplete

"Hey" I looked back towards the door and saw Derek awake and leaning in the doorway "You okay?" I nodded then looked back out to the city "You haven't been sleeping lately" his arms wrapped around my waist and laid on my bump

"I'm okay, just can't get comfortable because I'm not used to the extra weight" he nodded into my neck

"You should come back to bed and try, we have the appointment tomorrow with Deaton"

"I know" he kissed my neck then swooped me up into his arms making me smile

The next morning we headed straight to Deaton's clinic and he greeted us straight away before letting us into the back to the room where he had already set up, I hopped up onto the bench and he booted up the machine then started the procedure as I sat still

"Okay there's the baby" I looked over when he said that and smiled at the sight of my baby and smiled at Derek when he grabbed my hand "And all looks perfect for eighteen weeks" I nodded and watched as our baby started moving

"Can you feel any of that?" Derek asked me, I shook my head

"That's normal, with first time pregnancies it can be a little hard to tell if your baby is moving or not" I nodded having already known that since lately I've been reading books and websites for information on pregnancies since I was interested how my baby was developing "Do you two want to know the sex?" I looked up shocked

"You can tell?" I asked him, he nodded so I looked over at Derek

"If you want to know, I'm happy with that"

"I want to know" I replied looking over at Deaton who smiled and turned back to the screen and tried to pinpoint the sex, he must have found it because he turned to us

"Congratulation's it's a girl" my eyes widened as I turned to Derek who was smiling ear to ear before he kissed my forehead

Deaton finished up the exam then left us go, we walked out of the clinic and Derek spun me around making me laugh as I clung to his neck

"I take it your happy" I asked him

"Of course, don't get me wrong I'd love a boy who I can teach to play basketball but I'm sure we'll get there" I leaned back to look him in the eyes

"You're already thinking about more?" I asked him

"I've been thinking about a family since I met you" I smiled then pulled him into a kiss

"I love you so much"

"I love you too" he gave me another gentle kiss before we got in the car because I had late classes today so that I could attend my appointment today

I gave him another kiss as I got out of the car and headed towards my class distractively and did not expect to be snuck up on and hit in the back of the head, I was luckily enough for my wolf reflexes and was able to turn so that I wouldn't land on my stomach then looked up with blurry vision at my attacker

"Hello Skye" I growled when Monroe leaned down closer and I was able to see her face "Long time no see, you look great by the way" I tried to get up but one of her guys hit me in the head again which successfully knocked me out

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

When I drove off I noticed Skye had forgotten her book bag so I turned around to take it to her but was immediately panicked when it felt like I got bashed in the back of the head and knew it wasn't me so I sped up then got the matching pain to the side of my head, I pulled up and jumped out running around to where I saw Skye head only to see Monroe and one of her guys loading an unconscious Skye into a black van

"NO!" I yelled picking up speed, Monroe turned and smiled before shutting the doors and the van sped off, I tried to follow it but it was quickly fading out of sight, I turned and punched the nearest tree before grabbing my phone because I was going to need help "Scott, she's back and she's got Skye!" I yelled into the phone as soon as he picked up

"WHAT!?" he yelled equally angry and worried

"Gather the pack, we need to find her, NOW!" I hung up then ran back to the car and sped home frantically

* * *

 **A/N: Haha I know I'm Evil, please don't hate me for this cliffhanger ;)**


	14. Chapter Fourteen - The Final Battle

**A/N: This chapter has Two POV's: Derek's & Skye's**

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

"Derek what happened?" Cora asked me as I ran into the loft to see everyone already here waiting for me

"Monroe took Skye" I replied moving to sit on the leather couch and clasped my hands together because I couldn't believe this was happening and had no idea where to start

"How, she's an Alpha and should have a better sense of smell being pregnant?" Peter asked me but I didn't answer because I didn't know

"Who cares about the how, my sister is missing and Monroe is probably going to kill them" Scott spoke up

"What can we do?" Alec asked him

"You nothing" I spoke up and glared at him "Skye wouldn't want you involved since Monroe wants you dead as well, they rest of us are going to spread out and find my wife and unborn daughter" they're eyes all widened and I realized I had said daughter but now wasn't the time to celebrate, I stood and headed for the door

"I want to help?" Alec argued with me so I turned and glared at him then watched as they all took a step back

"Stay here, when Skye's not around I'm in charge so step out of this loft and I'll kill you myself, I don't need to worry about you when my mate is out there being tortured" I moved towards the door again "Stay in pairs and howl if there's any news, Peter your with me, Scott with Stiles and Cora, Isaac stay here with Alec" I didn't trust this kid not to get involved he was young and stupid, I left without giving them the chance to argue with me

Peter caught up but otherwise didn't say a single word to me and we ran through the woods trying to pick up any scent that was going to lead me to my mate, I jumped over a fallen log then sampled the air but got nothing making me sigh

"We're gonna find her Derek" Peter encouraged putting a hand on my shoulder

"We don't know that, she…she could alre-"

"No Derek, you'd know if she had been killed" I sighed "Open your mind to Skye's, use you mate bond"

"What is that going to do?" I asked him

"I'm not saying it will work but I've heard mates can not only pick up each other's emotions but sometimes pick up each other's senses, sight, touch and smell" I looked at him "Try it, close your eyes and picture Skye in your mind, try and connect with her mind" I closed my eyes and thought of nothing but Skye and tried to connect with her like Peter told me to then my eyes widened as I actually felt something

"She's cold and…" I looked down at my wrists feeling like something was there but wasn't "Her wrists are tied" he nodded

"Try and focus on smells and the sounds" I closed my eyes and focused then my eyes widened again

"It's the sewer system, I know where she is, call the others" I told him

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

I woke up and immediately realized I was tied to a chair by my hands and feet in a way so that I couldn't just break out, I looked around for any sign of where the hell she'd taken me but couldn't see a thing except it was underground and it stank like chemicals

"Good morning Skye" I growled as Monroe walked into the room as I heard the large metal lock slide open then shut

"What do you want?" I asked her

"What I've always wanted" she replied reaching into her pocket and grabbed a black box

"So you're really going to kill an unborn baby are you really that heartless" I snapped

"I'm doing what is necessary to rid the world of your kind and all supernaturals, your unnatural beings" she pulled out a syringe with a dark yellow liquid in it and I knew what it was straight away

"There is no grantee that this baby is even going to be a werewolf, they can be born human" she paused for a moment "You can do whatever you want to me, just please don't hurt my baby" I begged even though it was beneath every fiber of my being, so long as the baby was safe that's all that mattered right now, she didn't reply except smirked and walked back out of the room, I looked down at my stomach fearfully and silently prayed for her safety

Stay with me baby, I'm gonna do everything I can to get you out of here no matter what happens to me and you'll be safe with daddy, he'll tell you stories about me and make sure you grow up into the most beautiful girl

Monroe came back in with a wicked smile which angered me that she thought she had power over me

"Well?" I asked her angrily

"I suggest you get comfortable, you're gonna be here a while" I frowned and looked at her confused "Your delivering that baby here and then I'll decide whether or not to rid the world of it if it's an abomination" I growled and fought against the restraints as she laughed leaving the room again

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

I was standing in the old train car waiting for the other's to arrive, I ran my fingers over claw marks in the seat Skye used on her second full moon with the others, that feels like a lifetime ago

"Derek" I looked up and saw the others were already here and they were staring at me, so I stood up and ran a hand over my face

"Alright let's go"

"What's the plan?" Stiles asked me

"There isn't one, we get in and get out with Skye"

"Be smart about this Derek, we can't just rush in there without a plan" Cora argued

"The more time we waste sitting here is more time for Monroe to kill Skye or hurt the baby"

"You're no use to Skye if you walk right into a trap Derek" Peter cut in "Monroe knows you'll do anything and everything to rescue Skyler so she knows-"

"I know" I replied stopping his useless protest "I know what I'm risking and don't care, Skye's life is on the line and the only thing that I care about now is her safety and that of my daughter, so unless you's are going to help then get out of my way" I tried to leave but Scott and Peter grabbed my arms

"We're doing this for your own good Derek" Peter said as they dragged me backwards but I fought against them but then I felt something hit the back of my head and I was out cold slumping into their arms

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

Monroe had three guys move me into another room but they had covered my eyes so that I didn't see where they took me, they threw me in a little harsher then was necessary since I wasn't going to fight them not when it could hurt my baby girl

Monroe tried to bring me some food but I kicked the tray at her as I wasn't stupid enough to eat anything from her or trust her to keep her word, she'd no doubt poison it with wolfsbane or the distemper virus

"Starve then" she exclaimed leaving, I heard three different locks slide into place so I knew attempting to break down the door was useless

I sat in the corner of the room with my knees pulled as close to my chest as I could and broke down, I hated letting them see me weak like this since I had noticed a camera in the corner of the room by the door but I couldn't help it because I didn't see any way out of this, I just hope my daughter will be okay and human that way she can live a long and happy life no matter if that's without me and Derek in her life

I knew Derek was probably doing everything he could to find us but I really didn't want him to because Monroe wouldn't hesitate to kill him and anyone who was helping him, he'd do anything to save me and I knew that even included his life

I winced and grabbed the back of my head as a sudden pain rang through it, I looked behind me but knew it was stupid because I knew that wasn't mine, I stood up and walked up to the door trying to look out the small hole but couldn't see anything

Please Derek don't be here right now, I focused everything into our mate bond but couldn't sense him close so I have no idea what had happened just then but I knew he was hurt, I tried listening but it was hard with the think steel walls around me

 _"_ _Why are we keeping that girl?"_ I heard someone ask

 _"_ _Because she's important to the McCall and Hale pack, they're going to come for her and I'll finally finish what I started"_ Monroe replied making me angry because I should have known this was all just a trap to bring everyone here

 _"_ _So why are we leaving her alive, wouldn't killing her make them angry and make them are more enjoyable hunt"_ the same guy asked her

 _"_ _They'd know, her mate will feel her die which is why Skyler and Derek are the last to die, besides having them distracted in their attempt to save her will make them easier to kill"_ I growled and hit the door with closed fists in anger before resuming my previous position

Everyone was going to die because of me, I never should have gotten back with Derek then I wouldn't be in this position, I wouldn't be defenseless against Monroe, I wouldn't have been distracted when she snuck up on me and I would have never….

 _"_ _THEY'RE HERE!"_ I heard someone yell and the gunshots to start making me spring up and rush back to the door

"DEREK NO!" I yelled hoping he'd hear me and leave, all I could was listen to growls, gunshots and people getting hurt without knowing who it was but I haven't felt any pain so I knew Derek and the others were okay

"Skye!" I heard someone yell out

"I'm here!" I started banging against the door

"Skye" Scott and Stiles ran into view, I looked hoping Derek was right behind them but he wasn't which made me worry a lot more

"What are you doing here, Monroe's going to kill you, this was a trap!"

"Wow that's what we get for rescuing your ass" Stiles replied sarcastically

"Who else is here?" I asked them as Scott tried to force the door open

"Everyone except Liam, Alec, Isaac and Derek" I looked up at them shocked

"Why what happened, where's Derek" I was thrilled Derek wasn't here but it didn't sound like him

"Long story short, Scott and Peter knocked him out because he would have gotten himself killed" Stiles replied as I turned to Scott shocked

"Thank you" I said after a minute and looked at their shocked faces as Scott finally pried the door open and we quickly hugged before leaving and ran into the other's as they were fighting back Monroe's followers

They were using heavy firepower and I knew they had their orders to kill us so we were at a severe disadvantage to them since we only had claws and fangs, I stopped and turned around when I heard a gun chambering a round and saw a guy in front of me with his gun pointed at me then closed my eyes when I heard the shot but was pulled behind a pillar at the last minute by Peter and looked up shocked

"Stay here!" he exclaimed before taking off again growling and knocked out the guy who had tried to shoot me, I peeked out at the fight to check on everybody and really hated not being able to do anything since it was my fault they were all here fighting for their lives but I had to protect my baby girl and was in no condition to fight anybody

"Skye run!" I heard Scott yell out over the noise of gunshots and growls but before I even had the chance to make a run for it I felt a knife being pressed up against my neck, I turned my head to the side and saw Monroe smirking before she pushed me out and I cursed myself again for not hearing her approach I really was losing my touch

"Everyone stop or I slit her throat" she yelled making everyone turn and stop fighting at the sight

"Don't worry about me" I said thrashing against Monroe but she pressed the knife against my neck and I felt it cut the skin and draw blood

"Skye don't!" Scott yelled stepping forward

"Scott tell Derek I love him" I yelled but was cut off by a deep howl making me look around because I'd know that howl anywhere

"Finally!" Monroe said and I knew she was smirking especially when Derek walked up in his wolf form

"Derek no!" I yelled and tried to fight my way free again

"Nice to see you Derek" Monroe goaded him and Derek snarled baring his canines at her "The battle can finally be finished now that you're here to watch your mate and unborn child die" I felt another knife press against my stomach

"NO!" I shook my head not caring that the knife to my throat was cutting in deeper

"Yes" Monroe laughed "You should have known all along I was never going to give up Skyler, this abomination still has werewolf blood in it even if it's born human, it might have werewolf children of its own then all my hard work would be useless" Derek growled and got down ready to lunge but the knife was pressed against my throat again making me wince "Do it Derek and they die more painfully" Derek wined and took an awkward step back but looked no less menacing "So whose first Skyler, your brother or the Banshee" Stiles moved in front of Lydia

"You don't have to do this, we'll leave and you'll never see any of us again" I begged with her but she laughed

"That's not going to happen, chose or it's Derek!" she yelled and all the guns turned to Derek

"NO!" I yelled as Derek growled looking at the guns "Me, kill me but let them go!" Derek snarled but at me this time and his eyes glared straight into mine "I'm sorry" I whispered to him "I love you, I love you so much" I cried and wish I could hug him one last time

"Monroe stop this!" Scott yelled at her also glaring at me for telling her to kill me

"No, you're all filth, even that human for siding with you!" she yelled and pressed the knife dangerously close to my main artery making me gasp then it all happened so fast

I watched as Derek's eyes flared up with power but they weren't blue they were blood red again and he launched at us with amazing speed and I only had a second to dive out of the way when Monroe stepped back shocked then watched as he collided with her and clamped his jaws down on her arm I heard the sickening crack or her arm breaking between Derek's jaws than a yelp as she plunged the knife into his side

"DEREK!" I tried to get to him but Peter run over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders stopping me as Derek continued to bite down on her arms as she tried to fight him off, I noticed the others knocking out Monroe's soldiers so that they didn't shoot at Derek

I closed my eyes and could do nothing but listen to thuds, growls and Monroe's screams then everything went quiet and Peter's grip faulted but I refused to open my eyes even when I felt a cold wet nose at my neck, I reached up and grabbed a fist full of his fur

"Der…Derek" I cried and felt the fur thin out to smooth skin then arms wrapped around me as I cried into his naked chest, I finally opened my eyes and looked up into the eyes of my mate purposely avoiding the blood that was all over him

"It's okay, it's over" Derek replied

"Is…is she..."

"She's alive" he said knowing that was what I was asking "She didn't deserve to die, she deserves to suffer in a jail cell for the rest of her life" I nodded then wrapped my arms around his waist and clung to him until I heard him wince making me lean back then saw the blood on my hand which came from the stab wound on his side

"You're not healing!" I exclaimed

"The blade was laced with wolfsbane, we got to get you treated" he replied touching a gentle hand to the cut on my neck

"Stiles!" we heard the Sheriff yell and Scott quickly ran over with some clothes for Derek since he was very naked before Scott, Cora, Lydia and Peter left through a different exit so it would look suspicious of us all here

The Sheriff and Deputy's showed up and the place became a crime scene, we were questioned and they had even taken pictures of my neck which hadn't healed so it could be used as evidence, we left out Derek's since we couldn't explain how he got it, Derek had slashed up Monroe enough that the Sheriff could say it was a knife and we had attacked in self defense

They had called an ambulance for me and I was put into a room but again my mom had covered for me and called Deaton who came and helped us clean the wounds out so that they'd start healing

I had to stay overnight since my mom wanted to make sure everything was okay with the baby and that I wasn't suffering from a concussion, the Sheriff had stopped by to check up on me and to tell us that it was finally really over and that he had enough evidence to put Monroe away for life

Cora came to the hospital and sat with me while Derek went home to clean up and change out of the clothes Scott had found for him at Monroe's place

"I can't believe it's really over" I admitted to her as we sat and watched TV "We can finally move on with our lives"

"You can finally take pleasure that you're pregnant" she added smiling which made me smile and rub my bump

"Yeah" I replied smiling down at it, I was just over eighteen weeks which meant I still had five and a half months to completely experience the joy that I was creating another life, my baby girl

"Have you thought about any names?" Cora asked me "Derek told us it's a girl" I frowned because I kind of wanted to tell them together or have a gender reveal of sorts "Accidently of course, it slipped in his anger when she took you" I nodded then smiled because I had been thinking about names especially being trapped in that room and terrified that I never would have had the chance to name her

"I have actually but I'm kind of unsure if Derek would even go for it" I replied

"What is it?" she asked excitedly

"I thought about it while trapped" I replied frowning

"Thought about what?" I heard Derek ask startling me, I looked over at the door to see him leaning against the doorframe completely clean and in clean clothes

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked him as he smiled and walked in

"Long enough to hear you say you think I wouldn't go for any baby name you picked" he replied kissing my head then sit on the bed

"While down there trapped, thinking about her was the only thing I could think about without breaking down" I replied putting my hand over my stomach again

"I'm sorry" Derek said confusing me

"For what?"

"I promised that I would protect you and the baby but I failed and I could have lost you two" he replied putting his over mine

"It's not your fault Der, I wasn't paying attention to my surroundings and let myself get caught but it's over" he nodded then kissed my forehead before leaning down and kissed my stomach

"I'll never fail you again princess" I felt a tear slide down my cheek as he spoke to our baby girl and knew he was going to be an amazing father "I love you" he added and I jumped making him look at me but I stared down at my bump

"What?" Cora and Derek asked me at the same time

"I think I just felt her move, it was like…I don't even know how to describe it but I know it was her" Derek smiled leaning back down

"You just made mommy and daddy so happy babygirl" I smiled then saw Cora trying to hide a tear

"You okay?" I asked her concerned

"Huh…oh yeah" she replied then smiled "It's just so amazing to see you two like this but it makes me miss mom and Laura who would have loved it" Derek frowned and nodded

"Come here" I said motioning to Cora to sit on the other side of the bed then grabbed her hand and put it next to Derek's watching her smile "I can't imagine what this is like for you two not having your parents and sister here to enjoy this with you's, which is why I'm naming her after them" they both looked at me confused "Talia Laura Hale" I had never seen either of them smile so much

"Are you serious?" Derek asked me

"Of course, they both meant so much to both of you and this little one will know just how much they would have loved to have her carry on their names" Derek smiled even wider and kissed me then bent back down to my stomach

"They would have loved you little Talia and I'm sure they are going to be watching out for you just like we all will, you're our little blessing"

"Thank you so much Skye, for everything, you really are our gift from heaven because you're giving us a family again" Cora said hugging me

"It's not all me Cora" I replied just as someone knocked on the door and my mom poked her head in

"Sorry but visiting hours are over and unfortunately only Derek can stay" she said smiling at our positions

"It's okay I should probably head home anyway" Cora said getting up "I'll see you later" I nodded then watched her leave

"How are you feeling Skye?" mom asked me walking over to the bed

"Better, a lot better" I replied smiling then looked at Derek "I felt her move"

"Really?" mom asked then her eyes widened "Wait her?" I realized that she wouldn't have been there when Derek let slip the gender "I have a granddaughter" I nodded and she came over to the bed and hugged me "Oh my god, congratulations you two" she pulled Derek into and hug clearly surprising him but he recovered quickly and hugged her back

"And we named her Talia after Derek's mom" I added

"That's really beautiful Skye, I'm sure she's smiling on the three of you right now" she replied patting my belly, I saw my mom tearing up so I pulled her into another hug "I love you so much Skye"

"Love you to mom" I replied as she wiped her eyes

"Alright my shifts over but I'll be back in the morning to check up on you and everyone knows to stay out of here unless for an emergency" I nodded then watched her leave before turning back to Derek

"What?" I asked when he was staring at me

"Nothing just thinking about how amazing you are" I blushed then looked up into his eyes remembering them flare red before he had attacked Monroe "What?" he asked smirking

"Do you remember anything from before you attacked Monroe" I wasn't sure if he was aware that his eyes shifted

"Yeah of course and by the way don't ever do that again, you will never die in my place" I rolled my eyes "I meant it Skyler, you scared the hell out of me when you said that because Monroe would have done it"

"I know" I replied looking down "I knew she would have but I wasn't going to watch you die"

"I wasn't going to watch you die" he countered grabbing my hands "Never and I mean never do anything like that again" I looked up

"I can't promise that" I replied using his words from when he came back after being affected by the ANUK-ITE, he sighed and looked down

"What a pair are we" he said making me smile

"We're mates and are made for each other" he nodded and kissed me making me smile

"And now we can finally live our future" I hugged him then realized we got distracted from what I wanted to ask him

"Can you show me your eyes?" he looked up clearly confused "Your other eyes, I think I saw something back there and I wanted to know for sure" I explained, he closed his eyes then opened them and I saw his steel blue Beta eyes staring back at me

"Now care to explain?" he asked me fading them back to green

"My mind must have been playing tricks because I thought I saw your eyes go red just before you attacked Monroe" he looked down and thought about it "Is that even possible?"

"Maybe" he replied "Heavy emotions can trigger stuff like that and I was an Alpha once so I could have had a sliver of that spark left in me" I nodded

"Do you think it's possible for you to become an Alpha again" I asked him thinking about myself when I rose to power with him and remembered him saying that mates were always on the same pack rank level

"I don't know, I think if I could it would have happened by now"

"Maybe not" I replied and he looked at me with confused eyes "When you told me I was rising to power with you, you said it was because you had Erica, Isaac and Boyd and that four Betas was an uneven number"

"So?" he asked me

"Well think about it, I have Cora, Alec, Peter and you which means I now have four Betas by bringing Alec in so maybe your rising to join power with me" I theorized

"I don't know, you became an Alpha because we formed our bond" I nodded

"Yeah but if you remember it took me a couple of weeks after that and only when you almost died fighting Cora and Boyd in the boiler room was I able to fully ascend to an Alpha status" he seemed to think about it

"If I could then I would have done it by now I'm sure of it especially when we dealt with the dead pool and the nogitsune" I shook my head

"I don't think so, after you left with Cora when we defeated the Alpha pack and Ms. Blake our bond dulled from the distance and we didn't exactly have time when you came back to re-solidify our bond completely during the nogitsune battle" I explained "And as for the deadpool you were already going through losing your power then evolving and our bond wasn't exactly as strong then like it is now" he looked down

"It still sounds a little out there" I rolled my eyes

"Werewolves still sound out there to me and I am one, this makes sense Derek" I was totally believing this now that I thought it through "Think about and I mean really think about it, we're married and have actually successfully mated" I added pointing to my baby bump "Our bond can't get any stronger than that"

"Okay calm down" he replied smiling at my enthusiasm over this

"I'm sorry I'm just…"

"Excited I know" he replied cutting me off making me look up to see him frowning

"Do you even want to be an Alpha again?" I asked him completely calm now

"I don't know…I mean I was never Alpha of the year and was a pretty bad one" I rolled my eyes

"You won't make the same mistakes because you're not the same Derek as you were back then, you've learnt better ways to handle things" he sighed then looked up

"Can we put this aside for now especially since we don't even know if it's possible" I nodded knowing full well information like this can be daunting at first and he was right we didn't know if it's what was actually happening "You should try and get some rest" he stood up then helped me lay the bed down, I smiled and held his hand as I drifted off


	15. Chapter Fifteen - The Next Three Months

**A/N: This chapter has three POV's: Skye's, Isaac's and Derek's**

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

It was mid-afternoon when I was finally cleared with only a few nurses on the way out whispering to each other about my speedy recovery which made me worry about when I have to give birth

Derek made us lunch when we got back to the loft and I noticed there were a few boxes on the table, I walked over and saw Isaac's name on them with the return address of Paris

"Skye" I turned and saw Isaac coming down the spiral staircase so I smiled and hugged him

"Hey" I turned back to the boxes "What is all this?" I asked him

"Oh yeah I was meant to talk to you guys about all this" he went over and sat on the leather couch so I sat next to him

"What is it?"

"I'm moving back to Beacon Hills" my eyes widened

"Why, I thought you loved Paris?" I was happy that he was moving back but I didn't want him to if he was just doing it for us

"I do and I'll miss everyone I met there but this is home, it always has been" I let myself smile and hugged him again just as Derek walked in with a chicken sandwich on a plate for me and handed it to me, I smiled and kissed his cheek

"So are you getting your own place or staying with us" I asked him as I took a bite but it tasted weird and needed something else "Derek can you get me ketchup" they both gave me a weird look but Derek got up with arguing

"Uh…I was gonna stay here for now but will probably find my own place, if that's alright with you's" Isaac asked

"Of course Isaac, Alec will probably go back to staying with my mom now that Monroe's finally out of the picture but if not we have plenty of room"

"And Skye and I are building a house soon on the old Hale land so if you want you can even keep the loft" Derek added walking back in and handed me the bottle of ketchup which I squirted over the chicken then started eating again and it tasted way better but my baby seriously had weird cravings

"Really?" Isaac asked clearly excited about keeping the loft and to be honest it made me feel better knowing he was living here instead of strangers

"Of course" Derek and I replied at the same time

The next month just seemed to fly by, Monroe was charged with multiple accounts of murder and attempted murder and sentenced to life in prison without the chance of parole so she was finally out of our lives for good, her followers seemed to get the picture that if they came at us they would lose and haven't been seen since Monroe got arrested

I was now just over five months pregnant and was really starting to feel it especially at night since it was getting more uncomfortable to sleep because I had a really big bump now and because Talia would immediately start moving just as I get into bed to sleep, it was no longer flutters of small activity and now full out kicks and rolls which at first I was so excited to feel and so was Derek when I told him she actually kicked even if he hasn't felt her move himself but it really was annoying especially when I have to be up early for my classes and lectures

"Go to sleep Talia" I moaned rolling my head into the pillow, it was seriously two in the morning

"I doubt she even understands what you're saying" Derek replied equally awake since I accidently kicked him when I moved into a more comfortable position in hopes that would have stopped her

"Then you try" I grumbled angrily "I have a class at eight tomorrow and if I'm late again my professor is going to kill me" he sighed then moved closer and laid his head gently against my stomach

"Talia, you need to stop moving around and go to sleep because otherwise your mommy is going to kill me" I rolled my eyes but smiled because Derek talking to my belly is so adorable as it is not something you expect for a guy like him to do at first glance but I knew deep down Derek was just a big softie, our daughter wasn't deterred by him though and I had a feeling that wasn't going to change since she's going to have Derek wrapped around her little finger

"Nice try but you're not intimidating her yet" he smiled as he kissed my stomach

"Talia it's sleep time because your mommy needs her sleep because she has important things to do tomorrow and if you keep her up that means daddy will probably get in big trouble when she blames me" I smiled but it fell when Talia actually stopped moving

"Of course" I replied rolling my eyes making him laugh as Talia gave one last kick but then he jumped and snatched his hand back "What?"

"Did she just kick?" I nodded "I felt it!" he laid his hand back onto my stomach but she didn't kick again

"She's finally stopped" I said smiling and was finally able to get some sleep

I walked into the high school's library to meet up with Alec since I was meant to pick him up but he was running late and while waiting I felt a sense of nostalgia so I walked to the library and went towards the year books and removed a couple so that I could see the senior scribe with all of our initials and remembered the night vividly

 _Stiles, Scott, Lydia, Malia, Kira and I walked up the stairs and waited in line for the marker, I went first and as soon as I looked at all the other initials my eyes fell on D.H. making my heart ache and speed up at the same time because I knew Derek's handwriting anywhere, I felt myself smile and wrote my initials S.M. right next to his even if it wasn't where my year was signing theirs_

 _I turned and gave the marker to Stiles who had seen what I did and smiled before writing his own then passed it to Lydia who passed it to Kira then Malia before finally Scott so signed his below Kira's then he paused before writing AA making all of us smile_

 _"_ _She would have been with us" Stiles said as Scott joined us_

 _"_ _Yeah" Scott smiled wrapping his arm around Kira_

 _"_ _She still is" Lydia replied and we all smiled before walking out together_

I felt a hand on my back making me jump then smiled up at Derek but did wonder why he was here

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he asked me

"I'm picking up Alec, what are you doing here?"

"I was going to do that for you since you still need to take it easy remember" I smiled then looked back down "I caught your scent though and followed it here" he looked down

"I was feeling nostalgic all of a sudden" I filled in when I caught his curious look

"Senior scribe?" he asked me, I turned and nodded but it feel when I saw his frown

"You okay?"

"Yeah just a little nostalgia of my own" he replied and it wasn't until a few seconds before I realized why he was upset so I grabbed his hand

"The fire happened not long after didn't it" he nodded so I squeezed his hand

"Hey" we looked up and saw Alec walking towards us with Becca following him making me smile because I haven't seen Becca for a few weeks "Sorry about being late"

"It's okay" I replied then we went out and dropped Becca off at her place without encountering her father thank god then went home

Derek and I met with the only construction company in Beacon County a few days later and they were drawing up some plans based on what Derek and I had already discussed together then with them, I had told Derek I wanted to outside and a little bit of the inside to be like the old Hale house while keeping it original at the same time since this was our dream house

They had started construction as soon as the plans were finalized, I let Derek oversee all the decisions that arose unless it was completely changing our design but nothing like that had happened yet and I was glad because I've been so busy with catching up on a my work and trying to work out something for my work placement since I was supposed to be working for Beacon Hills hospital but I couldn't work when I was already six months pregnant because the college wouldn't let me as it was a risk

I had spoken to the dean and we had worked it out so that I could do my work placement a month after Talia was born but it meant that I would be leaving her a lot sooner than I wanted to since I was planning to breastfeed if I could and really don't think I'll be ready to leave her that soon especially when our lives tended to be unpredictable

All the work I've been doing the last few weeks really has put a strain on my body lately as my weight gain is going through the roof but every pregnancy article I've read says that's normal and even Derek said werewolf babies can be larger than normal babies because of the rapid acceleration and healing factor so I was starting to get uncomfortable especially when I have college and am walking around so much without breaks

There was not much I could do about that though because I really want to stay on course in college so that I don't fall behind everyone else and will still be able to graduate at the end of next year so that I can start working as soon as I'm ready to leave Talia with Derek long enough to work as I know we're gonna definitely need a solid income after the house is finished

I was now six months pregnant and looking it which was making me really subconscious, I wasn't usually one of those girls who cared much about their weight or looks but I looked terrible, I had stretch marks everywhere and just didn't feel very attractive right now

"Skye?" I looked up to the mirror and saw Derek behind me "What's wrong?" he was next to me and checking me over

"Nothing I'm fine" I cried turning away from him

"Skye, talk to me" Derek insisted and turned me around to face him "Tell what's wrong so I can help"

"You can't!" I snapped surprising him "Just get out!" I pushed him out of the bathroom and slammed the door in his face locking it

"Skye come on, just let me in" Derek argued knocking on the door but I ignored him "Baby can you please open the door" I sighed and pulled my shirt over my head to cover up then unlocked the door and pushed past him "Skye?" he called "Skye stop!" he pulled on my arm "What have I done?"

"Are you kidding!" I yelled not caring that Isaac and Alec were in the kitchen

"Skye just tell me" I growled

"You did this, this is all your fault!" I yelled pointing at my stomach

"What are you talking about, where is this coming from?" he replied like the idiot that he is

"Just leave me alone Derek" I walked into the kitchen and saw Isaac and Alec quickly pretend like they weren't listening to that, I grabbed some pancakes off the counter that Derek had made earlier and sat down next to them as they wisely kept their mouths shut

I left shortly after that to attend my classes but by the time I got home my anger was gone and I was really guilty for snapping at Derek like that because it wasn't his fault and I was acting stupid, I walked in but couldn't smell Derek anywhere so I carefully went upstairs and knocked on Isaac's door

"Come in" I opened the door and saw him lying on his bed reading

"Hey have you see Derek?"

"He left not long after you this morning and hasn't been back since" I sighed then left walking back downstairs and grabbed my phone out of my bag and called Derek

 _This is Derek's phone, he can't come-,_ my own voice laughed making me sigh and hang up then got started on making dinner and heard Isaac wander down

"Need any help?" he asked so I nodded

"Yeah, you can peel spuds" I handed him the peeler just as Alec walked in and dropped his school bag by the table

"Hey" he smiled and I sensed he was ecstatic about something

"What has you so happy?" I asked him but already had an inkling that it had something to do with Becca, she had been really understanding after finding out about us and had even been coming around here some times to hang with Alec against her father wishes which made me happy since I really saw her as part of the pack these days

"I finally worked up the courage and asked Becca out on a date" he replied unable to keep the smile off his face

"That's great Alec, I'm proud of you" I hugged him but frowned when it made me think about the ridiculous fight this morning that really was me just being an insecure bitch when Derek was being nothing but supportive

"Are you okay, where's Derek?" Alec asked me but I shook my head

"I'm sure he's fine Skye and is probably helping out the construction crew like he did last week" I nodded and smiled appreciative of their attempts to cheer me up

"I know but he makes it really hard to apologize when he gets into these neglective moods, I mean we haven't even…you know in ages and I really think it's because he doesn't find this attractive and to be honest who would" I admitted to them sitting down, Isaac stopped and wiped his hands before kneeling in front of me

"Skye, Derek's still crazy about you, he will always be here for you and find you beautiful because you are but you need to talk to him instead of letting it boil up out of control otherwise this morning is just gonna happen again and again" I smiled and nodded

"Thanks Isaac, I needed to hear something like that" he smiled then stood and kissed my head before going back to the sink

"We actually could use some more potato's, I'm gonna run to the store real quick"

"Take my car" I replied and nodded to my keys on the bench then watched him leave before getting back to preparing dinner

* * *

 **Isaac's POV**

I was kind of angry at Derek for being this stupid for not noticing how insecure Skye is at the moment and knew that she wasn't going to talk to him until he noticed, I got out of Skye's Camaro and walked up to the busy construction site trying to spot Derek anywhere, I knew he was here because I had followed his scent

The house was actually starting to get built on the new foundations they had laid last week and we all couldn't wait to see Derek and Skye finally happy in their own home with the baby

"Isaac?" I heard Derek ask making me turn and saw him approaching with a construction helmet on "Is everything okay, is Skye-"

"She's fine" I replied cutting him off "Physically" I added making him frown "She's upset Derek and had tried to call you" he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone but it was dead

"Shit" he mumbled

"Derek I know that the last few weeks have been stressful on the both of you but Skye's emotional and I think her powers are a little out of control which is why she blew up this morning"

"I know" he sighed "But I've been trying to get her to talk to me"

"She admitted to Alec and I that she's stressed and insecure because you two haven't…in a while according to her and she thinks it's because your repulsed by her appearance" his eyes widened

"What, that's crazy"

"She's pregnant Derek and in case you forgot she's Skye" he nodded then took off his helmet

"I gotta get home, I shouldn't have stayed here so long" I nodded

"Just wait half hour since I didn't tell her I was going here" he nodded so I left and made sure to actually pick up some potatoes even though we didn't need any

* * *

 **Derek's POV**

After Isaac left I felt so stupid for not seeing my mate was distressed and feeling as if I didn't fine her beautiful, I mean the thought alone was enough to make me angry and upset at the same time because Skye should know how much I love her and don't care what she looks like on the outside, it's her heart I fell in love with not her looks

I waited long enough so it wouldn't seem like Isaac had come to speak with me before heading home leaving the guys to continue the house which was finally taking shape as we had been putting the framing up the last few days

I walked in the loft and saw Alec, Isaac and Skye laughing about something as they sat at the kitchen table eating some chicken dish that I'm guessing Skye had cooked but when she saw me her smile faded making me frown

"Hey" I said forcing a smile onto my face as I walked up and kissed the top of her head then grabbed the plate that was covered on the stove knowing it was for me then sat down with them but you could cut the tension with a knife which upset me that it was this awkward between us that she couldn't even talk to me right now

"Excuse me, nature calls" she muttered standing up and went to the bathroom, I watched her go then caught Isaac's eyes who motioned for me to follow her, I sighed then stood up and followed her into the bathroom where she was sitting on floor with tears rolling down her face making my heart break, I closed the door before sitting down next to her and pulled her to my side

"Skye can you please talk to me"

"I'm just tired Derek" I frowned as she put her head against my chest, I laid my head atop of hers and wrapped my arm around her waist and placed my hand on her bump

"Skye you know I find you beautiful right?" she looked up confused then her eyes softened

"Isaac spoke to you" she sighed "You don't have to coddle me Derek I know I look disgusting" I lifted her chin and had to keep the anger off my face

"Skyler don't talk about yourself like that please, it makes me angry and I don't want to fight with you" I replied as calmly as I could

"It's true, my stomach is huge, my breasts hurt and I feel like a whale" she cried, her head falling back against my chest

"I know, I know this can't be easy on you especially all the things you do every day and I wish I could share some of that pain but I can't, but you know I'm here with you and remember I feel everything you feel if you let me, I told you that were in this together Skye and I meant it" I brushed her hair through my fingers hoping to soothe her

"I'm just so tired all the time and don't know how much more I can take" I cupped her cheeks and lifted her eyes to meet mine

"I know baby but you only have three months left then we'll be holding our beautiful babygirl in our arms and you'll be saying you want her back here" I put my hand back on her stomach and rubbed it smiling when I felt a kick against my hand

"Not likely" she mumbled making me laugh which made her laugh

"You're so beautiful Skye and I'm in awe of you because I know I'd never be able to be as strong as you are right now, you're growing another person and I love you more than ever right now" she nodded finally and smiled "There's that beautiful smile I fell in love with" she blushed then pulled me into a kiss so I pulled into my lap relieved to feel her lips against mine again

* * *

 **Skye's POV**

After Derek and I talked while camped out in the bathroom I felt a lot better even if my weight just seemed to continue going up but at least I was reassured that Derek didn't resent my body and we actually talked more about our plans after Talia is born and finally went shopping and brought all of the stuff that we needed from my checklist and was completely prepared for her arrival, I hope at least

We had bought all the nursery furniture but were gonna wait until the house was done before setting them up so it saved us moving them later since the house wasn't gonna be finished in time for Talia's birth and she was going to be sleeping in a bassinet next to our bed for the first month or two which is the only thing we had set up and a few of the other baby essentials like a tummy-time mat and so forth

I had finally reached eight months pregnant and was getting really sore, tired and feeling every strain pregnancy had to offer which meant I had to admit defeat since I couldn't get to the college anymore but my advisor had been really kind and emailing my work to me and getting the teachers to give me a copy of the lesson plans so that I've been able to stay above my work-load which I was happy about

We had an appointment with Deaton today and seriously almost everyone had decided to come with us so Alec, Isaac, Cora, my mom, dad and Peter plus Derek and I were all cramped into Deaton's exam room as he was doing the usual check-up and ultrasound to make sure everything was okay with our babygirl

"Oh my god, she's so cute" Cora gushed making me smile "It's definitely a girl right, were not going be surprised it's actually a boy" we all laughed

"Yes Cora it's definitely a girl" he then pointed out her lady parts and I sensed that made Isaac and Peter nervous as they cast a look at Derek thinking he'd get protective but he was too entranced by the sight of his daughter making me smile and squeezed his hand

After the appointment I began to get even more nervous of the upcoming month because I was so close to having Talia and wasn't even sure if I was ready to be a mom, I looked out the window until I felt a calming hand touch my belly

"You okay, you're quiet" I smiled and nodded

"Just a little nervous about actually giving birth"

"You're gonna be fine and I'll be there every step of the way" I nodded and put my hand next to his rubbing my bump gently and even got a kick in response making both of us smile, my fear was still present but I knew with Derek by my side we can do anything together

By thirty five weeks I was done, I really just wanted to go into labor right now because I had every bad third trimester symptom, I had heartburn, swollen ankles and she loved to keep me up all night with painful kicks to my ribs, I could barely stand by myself and was constantly going to the bathroom as well which was such a burden when I needed Derek to help me stand

"Derek" I held out my arms and he nodded coming over and helped me stand from the bed but had to wince as she kicked my ribs again "Ow, that's it I want her out of me!" Derek laughed but stopped when I glared at him "It's not funny Derek" I went into the bathroom and closed the door in his face

"Skye I'm sorry, can I come in" I sighed and opened the door "I'm sorry" he wrapped his arms around my waist and rubbed my huge stomach "I know this isn't easy on you and wish I could share the pain but I can't" I leaned my head back on his shoulder as he laid his head on my shoulder and massaged the sore spots

"I really want to be done with this" I said then turned around

"What?" he asked when I looked at him

"You know they say sex can induce labor" I smirked as he rolled his eyes

"You haven't wanted to have sex in months because it's been too uncomfortable and too awkward" I glared at him "Those were your words not mine and besides I don't want to hurt you" I rolled my eyes and pushed past him angrily "Skye can you not be mad at me for five seconds" Derek said following me

"No" I spat sitting back down in bed

"Skye I'm sorry that you're in pain but-"

"Just don't" I snapped just as Alec and Isaac walked in, I smiled up at them relieved that I finally had a distraction "Hey Alec, how's Becca?" I asked him and as usual he blushed when I mentioned her

"She's great Skye, misses your girl days"

"You have to bring her to see me, I miss her too" Becca has really became a part of the pack to me and I knew her and Alec have been getting even closer after their first date "So when are you gonna ask her to be your girlfriend, a girl will only wait so long and I know she likes you"

"Really?" he asked "How?"

"Empathy remember" I replied making him blush again

"Oh right" he chuckled then went upstairs

"Hey Isaac" Isaac waved then sat next to me

"How is the little one?" he asked me as Derek stood and walked away

"Loves playing the game called kick mom in the ribs" I replied making him laugh even though I wasn't joking

"I'll be back later, I'm gonna go check up on the house" Derek cut in then left without even saying a proper goodbye

"What's wrong with him?"

"I snapped earlier" I sighed and looked down "I'm such a bitch really, he's nothing but supportive and I keep snapping at him"

"You have every right to have mood swings Skye you're doing one of the hardest things a woman can do so I'm told"

"Doesn't mean I have to always be on his case, which is another reason I just want this little one out of me so things can go back to normal between Derek and I"

"They'll probably never go back to normal" I frowned but knew what he meant because it wasn't just me and Derek anymore, we now had this little life depending on us and that wasn't going to be easy especially if she grows up to have our tempers and stubbornness "You only have a week or so left and then you're probably gonna want her back here" Isaac rubbed my stomach and she kicked at his hand "Whoa, cool!" I laughed

It was late at night by the time Derek got back which made me a little angry until I smelt that he had been with Scott which confused me because Scott shouldn't have been back home yet, I looked up when he stripped and climbed into bed with me

"Hey, sorry I woke you" he apologized

"I haven't been asleep yet, I was waiting up for you so I could apologize for snapping earlier it was uncalled for"

"Don't worry about it" he replied kissing my forehead

"Derek I don't want us to be fighting, I don't want Talia to think that's normal when she's born"

"She won't, because she'd already know that you're the love of my life and nothing you do will ever change that Skye" he pulled me to him and cupped my cheek "I can handle anything you do or say to me because it just makes me love you more" I smiled then kissed him because I seriously don't know how I could do any of this without him

"I love you too Derek"

* * *

 **A/N: I know I breezed through so many months in this chapter but I felt it was nessasary since if I wrote about every week of pregnancy the story would get a bit tedious and boring so I thought I'd focus on Skye and Derek with the actual baby**


	16. Chapter Sixteen - New Baby & New House

When my due date came, I was surprised when almost the entire Pack eventually came knocking sometime during the day to check up on me, then when night fell they all came knocking with sleeping bags and Lydia with an air mattress confusing both me and Derek even though I was happy to see Scott, Stiles and Lydia since I hadn't seen them since Christmas

"Scott!" I hugged him even though it was awkward with my huge stomach

"You look great Skye" Scott replied

"Yeah right, I look like a whale but thanks" I hugged Stiles and Lydia as well before we all sat down with the take out they brought with them and just talked before we all headed to bed

Isaac, Alec, Stiles, Lydia, Scott, Liam and Cora were all now sleeping around our bed in a circle in their sleeping bags and I couldn't help think it was adorable that they were all too excited to wait

"Is there a reason were letting them camp out in the loft like this" Derek asked once he was sure they were all asleep

"They're all excited, this is the first baby to be born in the Pack and Alec and Isaac live here" I whispered back as I peeked over at everyone and smiled, Stiles and Lydia were cuddled together on an air mattress, the other three boys were in sleeping bags almost in a puppy pile and Cora was asleep on the leather lounge "Why is it bothering you?"

"No of course not, just curious" I smiled and cuddled as close to him as I could with my huge bump

"It'll be fine" I mumbled falling asleep in his arms

I had now passed my due date, the pack was still insisting on camping out with us around our bed every night in a tight circle like they were protecting me, I was finding I couldn't get to sleep tonight because I just couldn't get comfortable in our bed so I listened in on the breathing of the pack but then it happened…my contractions started

"Derek" I breathed out and clutched his arm as my whole stomach contracted

"Hmm" he murmured drowsily as I had woken him up

"Derek, I'm having contractions" I whispered again this time digging in my extending claws as it got worse, he rolled over onto his side, facing me with his eyes wide

"Really" he asked worriedly, I nodded clenching my teeth as a painful contraction swept through my belly

He sprang up from the bed and woke everyone up as he ran to the light switch and flipped it on before racing back towards me

"What's going on" Liam asked tiredly as he rubbed out the sleep from his eyes

"What do you think" Lydia said moving to sit beside me and rubbed my arm soothingly

Everyone jumped up with that statement and began to rush around trying to find something to help with, Scott climbed into the bed with me and snuggled close to me like we did as kids which made me smile

"Scott call Deaton, get him over here now!" Derek gently picked me up and went upstairs into the spare bedroom that I had set up with the help of Deaton as a birthing room

I tried to relax and breathe through each contraction but with everyone bustling around like they were helping to prepare for the baby's arrival it was hard not to share the excitement a little even when I was still scared out of my mind of becoming a mother

I painfully rode out a few contractions gripping Derek's hand with every one and even heard his pinkie finger break through the last one but it healed quickly thank god and if I wasn't in so much pain I would have been sorry even if it didn't look like Derek cared and he was even trying to siphon some of my pain, suddenly I felt a lot of water down my legs

"My water just broke, Derek" I gasped sitting up straighter "The baby it's coming" I looked up at him fearfully "Right now" Derek paled but looked into my eyes in encouragement

"Don't worry baby" he whispered kissing my hand and pressed his forehead against mine closing his eyes "Everything will be alright"

"I know" I murmured back before a contraction struck and my whole body tensed as I tried to hold back the scream but was unsuccessful "OWWW!" I grabbed Derek's hand and squeezed it again

"Shh, you're okay"

"Deaton's on his way" Scott gasped as he appeared at the door

"Good now, were going to need the bag from the bassinet" Derek instructed and Scott quickly glanced at me before disappearing again "Do you want anything, any water or…anything" he asked worriedly but I brushed away his attempts to help

"No I'm okay" I closed my eyes, trying to muster all the strength I had for what I needed to do, I smiled when his lips brushed against mine in a soft gentle kiss

"Okay lovebirds" Stiles said breaking the moment, I opened my eyes and saw everyone standing at the doorway then Deaton pushed his way into the room with his bag in his hand

"Okay Skye you ready to do this" Deaton asked but I could only shrug as another contraction bit into my stomach and I cringed, gritting my teeth as a shriek erupted from me, as soon as it happened though it was over and I was left panting and breathless

Pain continued to course through my body with every contraction as they sped up and became more intense this baby was coming fast and there wasn't any way to slow it down, everyone was rushing around me getting things ready for the baby but the only thing I could focus on was Derek's hand gripping mine through every contraction I had, he wanted to help so much, wanted to take away my pain but was unable to due to the fact that it was pretty much constant now

"It's going to be okay Skyez" he kept whispering over and over to me, I could feel he was scared especially because this was happening so fast and without proper medical help but we just couldn't risk going to the hospital "Just breathe baby, it'll help" I tried but the pain was so intense, it was knocking the breathe right out of me

"Alright Skye you're ready to deliver this baby" I let out a painful moan in reply as Deaton clapped his hands together "Let's do this shall we" I nodded and they braced me to deliver

Derek moved to sit behind me and held me up against his chest in a sort of sitting position and I kept my knees bent as I looked up at him

"I love you" I mumbled running my fingers over his jaw, something could go wrong especially doing it here so I had to tell him that one last time just in case

"Shh you're going to be fine" he replied obviously seeing through me

"Okay Skye on the count of three I want you to push as hard as you can for me and Derek you're going to count to ten with her" I sighed loudly and nodded at Deaton signalling I was ready "Scott, Isaac I'm going to need your help" Scott was instantly at my side but Isaac came over a little shyly "Hold up her legs for me" they both followed Deaton's orders as I grabbed both of Derek's hands and held on tightly as I began to push "Push Skye, push that's it, I see the head, keep pushing as hard as you can" I screamed through the pain of my three hour labour and was finally rewarded with the beautiful soft cries of our baby "Congratulations it's a girl" I started to cry as Deaton placed her on my stomach and wiped her down

I smiled down at my daughter because she is the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, I could clearly see a small amount of black fuzzy hair that was so soft when I touched it and my baby girl ceased her crying almost immediately except for little murmurs

"Derek would you like to do the honours" Deaton asked holding out a pair of scissors, Derek looked at me so I nodded and let him move from behind me and replaced his former position with pillows before cutting his daughter free

Deaton clamped her umbilical cord then wrapped her up and handed her to Derek, I smiled at him as he grabbed her so quickly and he had a bright smile of his face as he gazed down at his daughter, his left hand had the index finger sticking out and I could see her tiny fingers wrapped tightly around it

"It's our daughter Skye" Derek whispered, his eyes were twinkling with unshed tears as he walked over to me and sat down before passing me our daughter but Talia still held onto his finger tightly like she didn't want to let him go

"She's beautiful" I cried and kissed her forehead

"Just like her mother" Derek said making me smile then look up at Deaton

"Is everything okay with her?" I asked him, he smiled and carefully took her and began checking her over to make sure she was fine

"She's in perfect health and there isn't anything to be worried about" he handed her back to Derek and I couldn't stop the tears falling down my cheeks as I watched him cradle her so gently

"Scott take her for a minute so I can help Skye downstairs" Scott nodded and quickly swooped in grabbing Talia off Derek and smiled as he gazed down at his niece

Derek came over once he was sure Scott had a good hold on Talia and lifted me gently into his arms then carried me downstairs and set me in our own bed after helping me shower, go to the bathroom and change into clean clothes then Scott placed Talia back into my arms just as mom and dad walked in obviously having been told by Scott

"Oh my god, Skye she's so beautiful" mom cried sitting next to me on the bed "I'm sorry I wasn't here sweetie"

"It's okay she came way too fast" I replied smiling down at her, she had yet to open her eyes or even cried since she was born and that was over half an hour ago

"Can I hold her?" I nodded and let mom take her off me "Oh wow, she looks so much like you Skye except the hair that's all Derek" I smiled and grabbed Derek's hand as I watched everyone have a turn at holding her

"So what did I miss?" I heard Peter say as he slid open the loft door then he walked over to Lydia who was holding Talia "She's cute, looks like Skye thank god" we all laughed in spite of who made that joke

"You can hold her Peter" I stated and watched as everyone but Derek turned to me shocked including Peter himself

"Oh no, I'm not the baby type" I rolled my eyes

"Just do it" Lydia gently passed Talia over to him and he looked uncomfortable only for a second though and actually smiled

"So what name have you given her" Peter asked making me smile and look up because the only people who knew her name we us, Cora and my mom

"Talia" I replied watching as he looked up shocked "Talia Laura Hale" Peter nodded then smiled down at her but then jumped when Talia must have finally decided to stir and started crying

"She'll be hungry by now" Deaton smiled making me nervous, Derek got her off Peter and came back to me, I gently took her from him then looked up at everyone

"Oh right" Stiles and Scott muttered and quickly left with everyone as they said goodbyes but Derek and my mom, Alec and Isaac said they'd stay with my mom for a few days after Talia was born so that Derek and I could get into the mind space of parents

"Mom what the hell do I do?" I asked her

"First thing is breathe and relax, she'll pick up on your nerves" I sighed and breathed but was still scared "Now lift your top and are you wearing a maternity bra?" I nodded "Okay there's usually a clip on the strap...yeah there" I unclipped it and my breast fell out "Now just pull her close and she should find it herself" I nodded and followed her instructions and Talia actually did great and began sucking almost straight away making me smile "Alright I'll leave you to it, just keep doing what feels natural Skye but if not just call me" she kissed my forehead then left

I smiled as I fed Talia and couldn't believe how full my heart felt right now at the sight of her, she really was the most amazing thing I had ever seen and to think Derek and I created this tiny person made it even better

"Your amazing Skye" I looked up at Derek who had moved to sit beside me

"For what?" I asked him

"For her, for enduring that labor to bring her into the world, I've never been more proud and amazed by someone in my life" he moved closer and kissed my forehead

"None of this would be possible without you Derek, I know I've been a complete bitch to you lately so I'm sorry but it was all worth it" I replied smiling down at Talia

"I agree" Derek said touching a gentle finger to Talia's cheek making her open her eyes which were a nice light blue

"She's gonna have your eyes" I smiled up at Derek "They would have been darker if they were going to be brown"

"You think?" I nodded

"Well I hope she gets everything else from you, she's already got my hair, possibly my eyes and my last name so I want her to be everything like you" I grabbed his hand and squeezed it

"I hope she's strong and determined like you but maybe not your stubbornness or anger" he laughed and shook his head

"That's probably going to be a guarantee since were both just as stubborn as one another" I rolled my eyes then watched as Talia finished so I burped her then laid her down between us and watched her sleep because it was truly the most amazing thing in the world to us right now

"I can't believe that she's really here, that she's ours" I smiled as her little hand wrapped around my finger, she really was my little miracle

"We should get some sleep, since our new sleepless days start now" I scoffed

"My sleepless nights began a lot earlier than now" I replied but smiled and squeezed his hand then kissed him before moving Talia to the bassinet beside the bed rocking it gently when she stirred a little, I climbed into bed again once I knew she was back asleep and cuddled into Derek's side

I didn't get much sleep that whole night just with getting up when Talia cried for a diaper change or feeding, Derek got up to help whenever she cried and burped her when I fell asleep while feeding her since I was just so tired

Talia had just finished her last feed and Derek was standing up rocking her back to sleep against his bare chest making me smile because if there was anything sexier than Derek Hale shirtless, it was Derek Hale shirtless rocking our baby girl to sleep even if she was giving him a hard time about it

"Do you want me to try?" I asked him

"I've got it Skye, try to get some sleep you'll be up in another few hours and your mom thinks it's a good idea we take her into the hospital tomorrow so that she can weigh, measure and give her newborn shots" I nodded smiling a little then closed my eyes even though Talia's crying was getting louder but I could hear Derek calming her down and it seriously made my heart fill ten times as full

I had been up most of the night with Talia so by the morning I was exhausted and Derek wasn't faring much better since he got up every time with me, I got up earlier even though I was so tired so I could eat, feed Talia, change her, get her dressed then so we can leave for the hospital where my mom was expecting us

We put Talia in her car seat then clipped it into the Camaro before heading to the hospital, we walked in through the ambulance entry and met up with my mom in a room upstairs in the nursery/maternity area

"So how'd the first night go?" mom asked me just as I yawned loudly "That great huh"

"She was up every three hours, I had no idea it was this hard" she smiled and grabbed Talia out of the car seat

"That's parenthood Skye, it wasn't going to be easy" I nodded and leant against Derek as she checked Talia over completely, she took Talia's temperature, weigh, height then brought out the needles which made me nervous and step forward but Derek grabbed my hand

"It's okay Skye, you know this is necessary" I watched as mom stuck the needled into Talia's thigh and she cried out almost instantly so I shook out of Derek's hold and walked up to the table with the bed on it next to Talia

"Shh, baby its okay" I put my finger into her little palm as mom quickly did the rest along with the newborn heel prick to make sure Talia didn't have any defects even though I was sure she didn't given I could just tell she was going to be a werewolf

"Pick her up now Skye" I quickly picked up Talia and cuddled her to my chest as that was just as hard on me as I'm sure it was on my poor baby "So really how was last night?" mom asked me

"It was okay, except the lack of sleep but I've been used to that before she was even born since I didn't get much sleep then either"

"Has she passed her first poo yet?" I nodded

"Yeah last night, Derek changed her" I laughed when I saw Derek's disgusted face which made my mom laugh "It was really funny mom" I recalled last night

 _Derek had just gotten up to get Talia before I even had a chance to move which made me smiled since I loved that he was so attentive and didn't even need to be asked, he picked her up and I watched his nose recoil at the smell that was coming off her_

 _"_ _Skye what do I do?" Derek asked me sounding flustered because Talia had started crying_

 _"_ _It's the same as changing a diaper she's peed in" I stood up to do it but he had already moved over to the changing table and was changing her, he peeled back the tabs then recoiled again at the smell and sight of Talia's first poo "Sure you don't want me to do it" he shook his head and got to work wiping her but was holding his breath which made me laugh_

 _It was actually really bad considering our sense of smell so I made sure to quickly throw out the full diaper still laughing as Derek finished changing her_

"I could imagine with your sense of smells" Derek and I both then laughed as it was just contagious, I put Talia back in her car seat and we headed home to hopefully catch on the loss of sleep

The next two weeks after Talia was born were definitely a learning experience for both Derek and I, especially since we both haven't gotten much sleep the last two weeks which was really taking its toll on me and Derek physically and emotionally since we've barely touched each other

"Derek can you take her, I have to…I have to shower" I held her out to him, he put down his fork as we took turns eating these days since Talia loved to be up at the crack of dawn, he took her without argument and I went into the bathroom to shower since it felt like I haven't showered in days but I wasn't in there long because we had so much to do today

Our house was finally done and we were moving into it with the help with Alec and Isaac were helping us as it was super hard when you had a newborn, Derek and I had already picked out our furniture since we were leaving all the furniture at the loft and having the new ones delivered which we had to be there for

I changed Talia into a simple white and pick striped onesie that had a frilly pink tutu around the waist with white tights and grey knitted cardigan then we headed to the new house just as the truck turned up and while Derek went to talk to them to instruct where we wanted everything I went inside to sort through some of the boxes we have already brought over from the loft

I put down Talia's baby bouncer seat in what was becoming our bedroom then carefully put down Talia into it since she was asleep and made sure to clip her securely so that she didn't fall out then started unpacking the few boxes I could

"They have our new bed, so we can actually sleep here tonight if you want" Derek said walking in and smiled down at Talia who was still peacefully snoozing away, she was definitely an amazing sleeper which is a trait she inherited from me since I had always been a good sleeper before all the supernatural stuff started with us

"We still have heaps of boxes to bring over from the loft" we really didn't but I had been feeling a little sentimental considering the loft was really the first home Derek and I shared together and it was his first real home since returning to Beacon Hills

"Only a few, we brought most of it over yesterday remember" I sighed and pulled out a photo frame from the box

"I know" I replied making sure not to look at him in case he'd see I was being a sentimental sap

"Skye we talked about not talking to each other remember and I know this is hard on you but this is our dream, we're finally where we want to be in life" I nodded and put the photo frame on the fireplace mantel shelf, I thought it would be hazardous to have a fireplace in our bedroom but Derek wanted it so I let him have it since I designed most of the inside of our house

"I know, I guess I'm just gonna miss the loft, it was the first place we really got to be together and it was your first home since you returned to Beacon" Derek hugged me from behind

"Do you remember when that was taken" he was looking at the photo I had just put down, it was of me and him

"Of course it was the first real photo we ever took together" I hugged his arms that were around me and lent into him "It was just after I turned into a werewolf, on the car ride home from the animal clinic, we sat outside my house and talked about everything that was going to happen to me then we just talked and really got to know each other until I pretty much fell asleep in your arms" he knew he smiled

"That was one of the best nights of my life, not because we finally admitted our feelings but because I finally felt like I had a future with you" I felt myself smile and turned around "I felt so much love for you in that moment as you started to fall asleep and I knew this is all I ever wanted with you, us married and happy, house and of course Talia" he smiled over at our daughter who was awake and looking up at the toys hanging over her

"It's all I'll ever want with you to" I turned around and kissed him passionately

I felt more reassured and happy about moving into our first home together, the movers finished moving in all our furniture and Derek built all the stuff that needed to be put together and Isaac brought over the last of our boxes so we had officially moved into our house and it felt amazing that it was just me, Derek and Talia finally being alone as a family

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken me so long to get up but I've been suffering writers block and haven't been able to write, so I hope you all forgive me and like this chapter**


End file.
